


Hawaii Five-0: Roxanne Wade (H50 Season 5)

by petra_austria



Series: Roxanne Wade [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Action, F/M, Friendship, Funny, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 42,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petra_austria/pseuds/petra_austria
Summary: It's been almost a year since Roxy became friends with the Five-0 task force, especially with Danny. She tries to put friendship first, but her feelings for Danny become stronger and stronger.Distracting herself by spending time with her other friends like Max and Jerry seems to be the best strategy. If only Danny wasn't, well, Danny...





	1. 5x01

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with season 5 and there are a bunch of new situations Roxy gets thrown into and a whole lot of new Roxy/Danny-moments.  
> If you haven't read my version of season 4, I'd suggest reading it first. But you get the relationships anyway =)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER: All scenes and dialog that happened in the real episode of Hawaii Five-0 are owned by the writers and studios of Hawaii Five-0!

“And you really need those sprout-kind-of-things?”, Roxy asked Mrs. Keono over her phone while entering a store in Chinatown. “They’re not sprouts, they’re roots for tea. I need them for my high blood pressure”, Mrs. Keono explained and Roxy could actually hear the eyeroll. “Alright, alright”, Roxy huffed. “I have to run some more errands and I’ll bring them by later”, Roxy informed her and after a goodbye, she hung up.

"Hello", Roxy greeted the old Asian lady behind the counter. The old lady just looked at her with an angry stare and didn't say anything. “Okay”, she mumbled to herself and started wandering through the store, looking for the roots Mrs. Keono wanted so badly. She had a picture of them, but no name. Roxy studied the little boxes in front of her and walked along the shelf. Suddenly the little old lady stood right in front of her. Roxy could hardly suppress a squeak and jumped a step back.  
"What do you want?", the lady asked with a raspy, deep voice and a heavy accent. "I-I'm looking for these roots", she stuttered and fumbled for her phone. She showed the old lady the picture and just a second later, she turned around and started walking. "Follow me", she demanded and Roxy had trouble keeping up.

The lady reached for a little box in a shelf in front of her and turned around again. "Is it for you?", the lady asked. "No, it's for a friend", Roxy answered and felt like she was in the principal's office. "How old?", the lady asked and walked over to her counter. "Eighty-five", Roxy followed. The old Asian lady started putting the dried roots on a scale and with swift fingers, she packed it up in a little paper bag and put it in box. Then she shoved it over the counter to Roxy. "Not more than three grams per cup. That is very important!", the lady advised her with a harsh tone and raised a warning finger. Roxy just nodded and paid. As fast as she could, she got out of there. She hoped this tea would last long because there was no way she would go back there anytime soon.

A little way down the street, the bright green color of a van caught her attention for a moment, as something did when you walked by, but just as she was about to look away again, she spotted Jerry in the driver’s seat.  
She decided to go over and say Hello. When she had met him at her improv-birthday party a few months back, they had gotten along great. He was a bit weird, but she liked that and some of his theories actually made sense to her.

Roxy walked over to his car. As she came closer, she saw him talking to Steve and Danny, who were sitting in the backseat. When she knocked on the passenger’s seat window, every head in the car turned towards her. Jerry let down the window and she stuck her head in.

“Hey guys! Are you carpooling?”, she joked as she smiled at the men in the car. “Hey Roxy”, Steve nodded at her, Danny made a single waving-motion with his hand. “Get in, you’re compromising us”, Jerry hastily said and motioned her to get in. “Go in the back, up here’s no space”; he said to her. As she reached for the handle of the car door, he stopped her. “No, no, I got it”, Jerry said as he pushed a button up front and the backdoor slowly slid open with a squeaking sound.

She got in and squeezed herself next to Danny on the almost full backseat. “Okay, what am I compromising?”, she asked and put her purse and bags down on the car floor. “He’s surveilling something and it’s not the girl in the spandex, I checked”, Danny caught her up to speed. “Ah-ha?”, Roxy slowly nodded and looked over to Steve. “We didn’t get any further than that”, he shrugged his shoulders.

“Two weeks ago, the owner of the vintage bookstore came back from a trip to Dusseldorf, where he purchased the entire inventory of a library that was closing down”, Jerry started explaining. “Get out of here”, Danny inhaled in fake surprise and also Steve acted shocked. “Well, let's go arrest this guy. What are we doing?”, Danny said. “Not so fast, McGruff”, Jerry grunted at him. “Guys, be nice”, Roxy intervened and felt like a kindergarten teacher.

“He hasn't committed a crime yet, but he's gonna, trust me”, Jerry told them. “Okay, how do you know that?”, Steve asked in a more civil tone. “That library in Dusseldorf was ancient. And the books inside it were period. The paper in those books are seventy-five percent cotton, twenty-five present counterfeit linen. You know what that means?”, Jerry asked them. “I do. It makes for good counterfeiting stock”, Danny said sarcastically.

“You, sir, are going to the head of the class”, Jerry told him off. “Just 'cause he bought the books, it doesn't mean he's gonna recycle the paper and start printing bills, all right?”, Steve made clear what he thought about those allegations. “What else is he gonna do with them?”, Jerry asked in disbelief.

“I don't know, maybe the vintage bookshop owner is gonna sell them”, Steve suggested. “No one reads hard-copy books anymore, even I know that”, Jerry commented. "I beg to differ! I just bought three books last week", Roxy intervened. "Yes, but you're old-school", Danny said to her in a side-comment. "Thank you", she said with a satisfied face. "That wasn't really a compliment", Danny noted. "I'll take it anyway", she shrugged her shoulders. “You’re welcome, babe”, he smiled at her and turned towards Jerry again.

“Jerry, you might be onto something here, okay? But you can't be doing this. You're a civilian”, Steve put him in his place. “I'm a seeker of truth”, Jerry corrected the Commander. “You are also a conspiracy theorist, who still lives with his mother and has yet to file a tax return”, was Danny’s thoughtful comment to this situation, which earned him a slap on his knee by Roxy.

“Listen to me, call the HPD; they can handle this”, Steve advised Jerry with a hand on his shoulder. “I did call the HPD. They treated me like I was some sort of nut job”, Jerry told him. “That's shocking”, Danny laughed. “Can you not be mean, just for a second?”, Roxy whispered at him and shook her head. That man was unbelievable. “Don’t listen to him, Jerry”, Roxy said to the man in the driver’s seat and reached out to pat his arm.  
“Jerry, I'll help you dig into this, I promise, all right? But right now, we need your help. Take a look at this”, Steve said and held a phone up to Jerry’s face. “Whoa, not here. We're too exposed”, Jerry put his hand up to cover the phone and then turned around to start the car.

“Whoa, hey, before you start your buddy-roadtrip, let me out. I got my car right around the corner and I need to go places today”, Roxy held her hands up and made Jerry stop in his movement. When she reached for the handle of the car door, Jerry stopped her again. “I got this, Roxy”, he said and pushed the button from before again. The door slid open with that squeaky sound again.

Roxy got out and picked up her bags and purse. “Thanks Jerry, such a gentleman”, she smiled at him when he turned around in his seat. “And you guys, be nice to him. I don’t want to have to tell you again”, she said with a finger pointing at Steve and Danny. “Especially you”, she said to Danny and poked his upper arm with her finger. “Yes, Ma’am”, Danny saluted her with an idiotic smile on his face and the next moment the door started sliding shut again. She waved through the window and watched Jerry drive off in the bright green van before she got to her own red VW beetle.

 

"Mrs. Keono, I'm back", Roxy said as she walked through the door with her own key. Poker jumped right at her. She loved how excited he was to see her, every time she was around him. At least one male was.

"Perfect timing, lunch is ready", she heard from the kitchen and the next second the old lady came around the corner with a casserole in her hands and walking with slowly, slurring steps. "Wait, I can carry that", Roxy dropped her bags on the floor and rushed to her side to take the dish in her own hands. She put it down on the well-laid table. "Sit down, you must be tired of cooking", Roxy said to Mrs. Keono and walked to the kitchen to get both of them a glass of water.

"Never get old, Roxy, it's not fun, I'll tell you. At least not without a husband", Mrs. Keono said to her as she watched the young woman walk through her house with knowing steps. Roxy felt like home in these four walls since she was spending quite some time with Mrs. Keono since her husband had died.

"You sound like my mother…except the being-old-thing. But the husband-part sounds about right", Roxy rolled her eyes. "Can you believe it's been four years next month?", Mrs. Keono said and shook her head. Roxy stopped in her movements and looked at her. Whenever Mrs. Keono talked about her late husband, her mood could change from happy and joyful to sad and miserable in no time.  
Roxy couldn't imagine what it would feel like to lose someone you have spent over sixty years being married to. If she didn't find anyone soon, she would need two lifetimes to achieve what Mr. and Mrs. Keono did in one.

“I know, I can’t believe it either. I always loved playing cards with him. He knew how to tell a story and he had a great sense of humor”, Roxy reminisced and took a seat next to Mrs. Keono at the table. “He loved you like a granddaughter. He was always so happy when you came by the hospital”, Mrs. Keono put her hand on Roxy’s.  
If it wasn’t for Roxy’s volunteer work at the hospital’s retirement care home, she would probably never have met the Keonos. Mr. Keono had spent the last eight years of his life there and Roxy was fortunate enough to witness the last three of them. The Keonos never had children on their own and after her husband had died, Mrs. Keono had only Poker to give her some company. But a dog couldn’t replace human contact, that’s why she was so happy that Roxy had kept in touch even after Mr. Keono’s death.

“I still don’t understand why you stopped volunteering at the care home and went over to the pediatric ward”, Mrs. Keono shook her head lightly. “First of all, kids are adorable and second of all, they can actually hear it when I read them a story”, Roxy told her with a cheesy smile. “What?”, Mrs. Keono asked and couldn’t keep a straight face just for a second. “Ha-ha, I know you can hear me, I got you a new hearing aid just last week”, Roxy scolded her a bit.

“But sick kids? I could not spend so much time around them, it makes me so sad”, Mrs. Keono said. “I know, it can be hard sometimes, but I always got so hung up on the old folks because everybody reminded me of my grandparents and it’s always so hard when they…”, Roxy stopped herself and looked up at Mrs. Keono. “When they drop like flies?”, Mrs. Keono ended her sentence in her typical old-lady-sarcastic kind of way. “Well…yeah”, Roxy’s shoulders dropped.

“I get it, why do you think I didn’t hang around there after my lovely husband had died? Every time I’ve gotten close to a friendship with someone there, the next day, dead”, Mrs. Keono said without any emotions, it almost made Roxy laugh.  
“But now let’s get to eating before it gets cold”, Mrs. Keono wanted to stand up to give Roxy a plate of food, but Roxy held her back and started cutting the casserole herself.

 

Roxy finished the dishes while Mrs. Keono made herself some tea with those mysterious roots. “Don’t forget, the lady said only three grams per cup”, Roxy told her again. “I know, it’s not my first rodeo. I just have high blood pressure and this helps”, Mrs. Keono said over her shoulder, pouring hot water into her cup.

“Alright, I’m gonna get going now. I got a few loads of laundry I have to get done before I go back to work tomorrow”, Roxy said after she had cleaned up and took her purse from one of the dining chairs. Suddenly a siren was heard outside. “Or not?”, Roxy said to herself, her hand already on the door handle and turned around to Mrs. Keono again. “Turn on the TV, let’s see what this is about”, Mrs. Keono advised Roxy and slowly moved to her chair.

Roxy put her purse back down and turned on the TV. “The governor is asking everyone to remain indoors, away from windows and do not venture outside until further notice”, the voice of the newscaster filled the room. “I wasn’t planning on anyway”, Mrs. Keono exhaled loudly as she sat down in her chair. “Now let's go through what we know right now. A weaponized drone opened attack in Waikiki this morning”, the newscaster continued.  
“Shit, this sounds really serious, Mrs. Keono”, Roxy looked at the old lady next to her. “I don’t like this, I call Danny. He probably knows what’s up”, she said and got her phone from her purse.

“Calling your Detective is your answer to everything nowadays”, Mrs. Keono smirked at her and Roxy rolled her eyes. “First of all, he’s not MY Detective, we’re just friends and second of all, he’s a cop, if someone knows about this drone, it’s him. That’s typical Five-0 stuff”, Roxy told her off while she dialed Danny’s number and listened to the ringing tone. She tried it a few times, but no answer.

 

Roxy spent the lockdown at Mrs. Keonos house, trying to reach Danny or Steve over and over again. They rarely got any new information from the news since also all the camera crews and reporters had been banned from the streets as well. But suddenly an amateur video from a phone was shown on TV, showing that a black Chevrolet was being chased and under fire by this terror-drone. “Oh god, no”, Roxy immediately dialed Danny’s number and was surprised when he actually picked up.

“Kinda busy right now, Rox”, Danny shouted, you could hear the bullets crashing into the car. “Please tell me that’s not your black Chevrolet getting chased by tat hdrone”, she said and got up from the couch. The adrenaline rushed through her body and she wasn’t able to sit still anymore. “Uh, I wish I could”, Danny sounded stressed.  
“Are you somewhere safe, Roxy?”, she heard Steve’s voice. “Yes, yes, I’m at Mrs. Keono’s house, we’re both okay. What about you?”, she asked. “We’re okay too”, Steve had to shout to drown the noise of the gunshots. “He’s not, he’s got shot”, Danny interrupted him. “Why am I not surprised?”, Roxy wanted to sound casual, but she was immediately reminded of when she got shot about a year ago.

“Listen, we can’t really talk right now. Imma call you back when this is over, okay?”, Danny said and before she could say anything else, the call had been ended.  
“And?”, Mrs. Keono asked. “Steve got shot, but he sounded okay”, Roxy summarized her conversation. “Steve is the Navy SEAL, right?”, she asked. “Yes, he is”, Roxy nodded. Mrs. Keono made a dismissive gesture with her hand. “Then he can take it. I’m sure he had gone through worse than that. Now sit down, you’re making me nervous when you pace around my living room”, Mrs. Keono told her and pointed towards the couch.

 

Only a little later, Danny actually called her back and told her that it was over now and they had taken Steve to King’s Medical Center to get checked out. As soon as people were allowed to go back out on the streets again, Roxy drove over there to check on Steve. When she arrived at the hospital, she ran right into the team of Five-0 and Max, who were escorting Steve in a wheelchair.

“Hey, you’re already out?”, Roxy came up to the group and interrupted their chatter. “It was just a bullet to the thigh, nothing major”, Steve pointed at the bandage around his left thigh and shook his head. “A shot to my thigh gave me three weeks of bedrest and rehab”, Roxy put her hands on her hips and she raised an eyebrow. “Don’t overthink it, Roxy. Steve has way more experience of getting shot”, Danny, who was pushing Steve’s wheelchair, said to her. “Anyway, I’m glad you okay”, Roxy said and gave Steve a little hug.  
“Lou, he wasn't being rude. He's just Max, and you'll learn that”, Roxy heard Kono talking to Lou behind Steve and Danny. “You know, that reminds me, Max. It's been killing me all day. What did you tell your new protégé about me?”, Danny asked him and the group continued walking towards the parking lot.

“I beg your pardon?”, Max asked confused. “Well, you said you gave her a heads up. Heads up about what? What did you say?”, Danny asked. “Oh, yes. I just explained to Dr. Shaw that Commander McGarrett is the leader of Five-O, and that you're his deeply cynical, misanthropic, short-tempered partner”, Max explained in his typical monotone voice.  
“What?”, Danny now asked like he’d misheard. “Oh yeah, I wish I would have gotten that heads-up”, Roxy slowly nodded her head, thinking about her first meeting with Danny and what she had experienced in their friendship so far.

“You know, I think I see what you mean about him”, Lou nodded also and made Chin and Kono grin. “Now, Dr. Shaw agreed with my assessment. However, she did think you were cute”, Max continued his recollection of the conversation he had with Dr. Shaw. “Really? Uh-huh. Well, she got a point, right? I can live with that”, Danny now smiled satisfied and exchanged a fist-bump with Steve. Roxy only rolled her eyes. Dr. Shaw wasn’t wrong though.

The next moment, Kamekona and Flippa came around the corner, balloons and packs of shrimp in their hands. “What? Brother, I thought you were shot”, Kamekona asked kind of furious. “I was, in my thigh”, Steve answered a bit confused and pointed at his thigh.  
“Thigh? That don't count”, Flippa stated. “For you? No, for you, it would not”, Danny said sarcastically, looking Flippa up and down. “Danny”, Roxy hissed next to him, but had to fight down a laugh.

“Thought you was down for the count. I brought you some garlic shrimp and some balloons”, Kamekona said. “Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you. Maybe next time, they can hit a vital organ”, Steve answered sarcastically. He was definitely spending way too much time with Danny. “We be back”, Kamekona nodded at Steve and handed him the bag of shrimps and balloons, which Steve took with a little grunt and a frown.  
“Your chariot awaits, brave warrior”, Jerry said when the group came closer to his bight green van and he handed Steve some crutches. “Thanks, Jerry”, Steve got up from his wheelchair and moved himself into the van.

“All right. I'll see you”, Danny said and wanted to bring the wheelchair back to the hospital. “Hey, thanks. Wait, you're not coming?”, Steve asked from inside the van. “No, no, no, I'm gonna take, uh, this opportunity to have a nice drive in my car in private”, Danny explained. “I thought your car was shot up? I saw it on TV”, Roxy asked. “Yeah, I'm gonna take the long way to the body shop. See you guys”, he said and got going.  
Everybody else said goodbye to Steve and got back to their cars to go home. It had been a long day for everybody.


	2. 5x03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy finds Jerry at Kamekonas foodtruck and he tells her about some new evidence about the suspicious bookstore. She feels bad for him as he tells her that Steve turned him down for investigating the owner. Jerry also lets Kamekona in on his theories and together they plan to plant a bug in the bookstore...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: All scenes and dialog that happened in the real episode of Hawaii Five-0 are owned by the writers and studios of Hawaii Five-0!

Roxy wanted to grab some lunch at Kamekonas food truck since she was craving shrimps for two days now. It was also a tough day at the office with a lot of paperwork and a boss with a bad mood. That’s why she took a longer lunchbreak to clear her head.

When she walked towards the food truck, she saw Jerry sitting at a table, looking rather disappointed. “Hey Jerry”, she greeted him when she arrived at his table. “Oh, hey Roxy”, he said as he looked up. “Why the frown? Did they run out of shrimp?”, she asked with a light smile, but it didn’t catch on with Jerry. “Can I sit with you?”, she asked and he nodded. “What’s up, Jerry?”, she asked compassionately. “Come on, you can tell me”, she added when he took a deep breath and seemed hesitant.

“Do you remember a few weeks ago when you found me in my van in Chinatown?”, he asked. “When you were surveilling that vintage bookstore? Yeah, I remember”, she said and crossed her legs under the table, resting her elbows on the tabletop. “I found some new evidence to prove that this guy is counterfeiting money. He bought a brand-new inkjet printer using optimized DPI”, he told her and sounded a lot livelier than just a minute ago.

“That means dot…” “Dots per inch, I know, Jerry”, Roxy finished his sentence with a little nod. “And since you’re portraying this as game-changing new evidence, I guess this printer is used to print fake money?”, Roxy figured. “Not exclusively, but sixty percent of all counterfeit bills recovered in the past year were made on printers just like this one”, he told her. “That sounds like some serious evidence, Jerry. Did you talk to McGarrett about this?”, she asked. She was more and more believing Jerry’s theory and Steve had said it himself, he had been right about several mysteries in the past.

“Why do you think I’m in such a bad mood?”, he asked her with another frown. “Did it not go well?”, Roxy figured from the look he gave her. “Not at all, not only that he still doesn’t believe me, which is bad enough, but he also tells me over and over again that what I do is against the law”, Jerry grunted. “Well, technically he’s not wrong”, Roxy remarked with an apologetic look on her face. “Not you too, Roxy”, he pleaded. “Okay, okay, let’s forget about that for a second”, she made a waving motion with her hand, like she was sweeping it off the table.

“Let’s gather the facts, Jerry. You say he has old books whose paper could be used to counterfeit bills and he just bought a printer which can be used to print bills”, Roxy recollected out loud, counting on her fingers in front of her. “Correct”, Jerry nodded at every word. “Okay, that all seems very sketchy to me too, but the big question still is, why?”, she asked. “Why print money?”, Jerry asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Okay, okay. I believe you that you’re onto something here, Jerry”, Roxy finally admitted. “Can you tell that to McGarrett?”, he hopefully asked. “But you still need some evidence on how he’s planning to spend that money”, she pointed out. “Ah, I see you’re jumping on my train of thoughts”, Jerry suddenly sounded excited. “Why do I feel like you’ve already got an idea on how to get your evidence?”, she asked with squinted eyes.

“All right!”, Kamekona appeared at their table and placed a plate of shrimps in front of Jerry. “When was this caught?”, Jerry asked suspicious of the meal in front of him. “This morning. Any fresher you'd be eating it underwater”, Kamekona explained. “Sure about that?”, Jerry kept asking and took a big sniff from the shrimps. “Choose your next words carefully, bruddah”, Kamekona warned him and sounded offended about his cooking skills. “It's okay”, Jerry mumbled and shoved the plate away from him, over to Roxy. She picked up the shrimps and took a sniff herself. They smelled fine.

“I'm not hungry anyway. I'm here for a favor”, he said to Kamekona and Roxy just started eating. She moved over on the bench for Kamekona to sit down.  
“You are Five-O. What's going on, man?”, he asked. “There's a, uh, vintage bookshop in town that's a cover for a counterfeiting operation”, Jerry whispered. “That's no joke. My cousin Bobo used a home printer and bleach to turn fives into fifties. Now he's doing twenty up in Halawa”, Kamekona told them and shook his head.

“Let me guess, he forgot to change Lincoln to Grant?”, Jerry assumed. “You tell McGarrett about this?”. Kamekona wanted to know. Roxy sighed. “Of course, but he's convinced there's nothing going on in there. Which is why I need some hard evidence”, Jerry said and reached under the table to get a book out of his bag. He placed it on the tabletop between him and Kamekona. 

“I don't read. I'm more of a visual guy”, Kamekona told him. “It's not for you. It's my way to get ears inside the operation”, Jerry whispered again. Kamekona gave a side-look to Roxy. “Don’t worry, she’s in on this”, Jerry nodded towards her and Kamekona nodded. “Hey, I wouldn’t say in on this…”, she spoke with her mouth full. “You know she’s DA”, Kamekona reminded him. “I work there, I’m not A DA”, Roxy corrected him as she had finally swallowed the shrimps in her mouth. “These are perfect by the way”, she pointed at the plate. “Thanks Roxy, at least one who appreciates my cooking”, he said and gave a little offended side-look to Jerry.

“Guys, focus”, he admonished them. “There's a listening device implanted in the spine. I just need someone to walk into that store and sell it for me”, he explained his plan to gather some more evidence. Kamekona picked up the book and flicked through it. “How do you know they're even gonna want to buy this thing? It's not even in English”, Kamekona complained. “It's Latin, it's rare, it's worth a grand, easy. So if you let it go for a couple hundred bucks, they're not gonna say no”, Jerry explained further.

“You got legs”, Kamekona mentioned. “I can't do it. I'm too close to this thing”, Jerry told him. “Why can’t she do it?”, he nodded towards Roxy, who had her mouth full of shrimps again. “I need an op with undercover experience. Chin told me you helped Five-O with a situation a few years back”, Jerry reminded him. “Yeah, and I almost ended up worm food”, Kamekona reminisced and shook his head again. “So with all due respect to my existence, my various thriving enterprises, I'm gonna have to pass. Sorry, brah”, Kamekona declined Jerry’s offer. He wanted to get up again to go back to his food truck, but Jerry stopped him.

“W-Wait, wait, wait. Just hear me out”, Jerry pleaded and Kamekona sat back down. “Have you ever been sure of something? Something you knew to be true, but no one believed you?”, Jerry asked him with puppy eyes. Kamekona huffed and looked between Jerry and Roxy, who shot Kamekona some puppy eyes herself, hoping to help Jerry with that. “Starting my own business. Going legit. You should have seen the looks that I got. And I'm not just talking about my friends”, Kamekona told them and sounded sad, thinking about the hard time making it at as a business man. “Sorry, Kamekona”, Roxy said compassionately and put her hand on Kamekona’s big shoulder.  
“Now I got a truck, shave ice stand, helicopter, and a few other tricks up my sleeve”, Kamekona told them proud and a smile appeared on his face. “There, you see? I mean, at least you had a chance to prove everyone wrong”, Jerry said and exhaled loudly.

“My dad was a brilliant engineer. All he ever wanted to do was build things better. When the company he was working for started to take shortcuts and put people at risk, he went to his boss. Nothing happened. Two months later, he went to the division supervisor. Same response. Silence. Four months later, he went to the president of the company. And two days after that, they promoted him”, Jerry told the two people in front of him.

“They paid him to shut up?”, Roxy asked in disbelief. Jerry nodded. “My father lived the rest of his life with the regret of not having done the right thing. I watched how it ate away at him. How weak it made him feel. Compromising his integrity instead of doing what was right. I loved my father, but that's not gonna be me. I'm not gonna shut up and I'm not gonna walk away from this.”

“I'm in. Gonna do this”, Kamekona said. “Me too”, Roxy said as well and felt a tear in the corner of her eye. Jerry could really touch your heart with his words sometimes. “Thank you”, he said and looked at both of them.  
“Alright, I gotta get back to work. Call me when it’s go-time”, Kamekona got up again and nodded towards both to say goodbye.

“And now to you”, Jerry said and turned towards her, while she moved back to the middle of the bench. “Me?”, she asked surprised. “Yes, you said you’re in, so I got a job for you too”, he said and folded his hands in front of him on the table top. Roxy leaned a little back and looked at him suspiciously.  
“With your job at the DA’s office, you’ve got access to several databases. I need you to run his name and see if he has a record”, Jerry asked of her. “Uh, I don’t know, Jerry. If they catch me, I could lose my job”, Roxy pulled a face. “No, you won’t because you’re good at what you do, no wait, not good, your great. You can do this…and you said you believe me”, he added with puppy eyes. “Come on, not the puppy eyes”, Roxy moaned. “Should I tell the story about my dad again?”, he offered. “No, no, I will do it, okay?”, she sighed and rolled her eyes. “God, I’m weak”, she mumbled to herself, but he heard her too. “No, you’re awesome”, Jerry pointed at her with a big smile.

“Alright, I gotta get back to work to do my real job and afterwards, when everybody’s gone, I’ll see if I can get some intel on this guy”, she told him as she got up. “Thanks Roxy, you’re the best”, he kept smiling. “Yeah, yeah, but if this goes south and I lose my job, I’m gonna hunt your ass down”, she warned him with a raised index finger. “It won’t, I promise you”, he stated. “I sure hope so”, Roxy muttered to herself as she walked back to her car.

 

Later in the afternoon, the office was slowly clearing out and Roxy felt more and more nervous about what she was about to do. Looking casual when you have to wasn’t easy at all.  
“So, that’s it for me today”, Leslie huffed and rolled back in her office chair. She took her purse and turned off her computer screen. “Are you done too?”, she asked Roxy who looked up from her screen. “Almost, I, uh, need to finish up a report first”, she said and felt her voice shaking. “Oh, okay, but don’t work too long”, Leslie advised her with a smile and waved at her when she walked out the office.

Just when Roxy had finished her report, she heard hasty steps in front of her office. The next second, Jerry opened the door. “Jerry, what are you doing here?”, she asked surprised. “We gotta go, come on”, he said and nodded towards the door. Roxy took a quick look around the office. She wasn’t all alone yet, but at least no one was close by right now.  
“What are you talking about, Jerry? I was just about to do that research-thing you asked me to”, she hissed at him. “McGarrett already did that, he couldn’t find anything on this guy. So we gotta do our own research, come on now”, he said again. “McGarrett? Why…”, she asked confused. “I tell you in the car, so let’s go”, he motioned towards the door. “Okay, okay, just give me a second”, she turned off her computer and grabbed her purse.

Jerry reached for her arm and practically pulled her out of her office and through the hall of the palace to the parking lot. “Jerry, what the hell is going on?”, she hissed at him. “Get in, I tell you on the way”, he said and jumped into his van. She quickly got in on the other side as he started the motor. He fumbled for his phone and dialed a number. “It’s on”, he said to the person on the other end of the line and hung up again. Right after that he raced off the parking lot.

“Jerry, Jesus Christ! Slow down!”, Roxy yelled at him as she got pressed into her seat. “Sorry”, he mumbled and took his foot off the gas a little bit.  
“So, we’re on the way. Now tell me what the hell is going on with you!”, Roxy grunted at him. “McGarrett had called me to his office to tell me that he felt bad how he had treated me this morning when I told him about the new evidence and as amends, he asked a friend at Secret Service to run Thomas Farrow through their counterfeiting unit and nothing came up”, Jerry told her. “Okay, wait a second, does he believe you now or not?”, Roxy asked confused. “Nope, that’s still a hard no on his part. That’s why we have to do our own investigation”, Jerry explained. “But even the Secret Service said that he’s clean”, Roxy reminded him. She pulled down the window a bit in need of some fresh air. “And you believe that?”, Jerry asked and pulled a face. “Yeah, I mean…it’s the Secret Service, Jerry”, Roxy nodded.

“Everybody’s gotta start somewhere, right? So, maybe this is his first time counterfeiting money”, Jerry shrugged his shoulders. “But…”, she started but didn’t know where she was going with it. She finally realized that there was nothing she could say or do to get Jerry to let it go. He had set his mind on proving the criminal actions of Thomas Farrow and she might as well help him to get over with it quicker.  
“Okay, where are we going right now?”, she asked, looking out of the window. “We’re picking up Kamekona and operation ‘planting a bug’ is a go”, Jerry explained and shortly afterwards, they stopped at Kamekonas food truck.

He got in on the backseat and together, they drove to Chinatown. Jerry handed him the book and as soon as he was out of the van, Jerry took a laptop from the backseat and handed her a pair of headphones. Together they would listen to the conversation of Kamekona and Thomas Farrow in the bookstore.  
“God, I’m nervous”, Roxy said and wiped her sweaty hands clean on her jeans. “What if he finds the bug?”, she asked nervously and looked at Jerry. “Don’t worry, Kamekona’s a pro”, Jerry tried to calm her down. “Shh, he’s in, it’s go-time”, Jerry hissed at her and concentrated on the voices that appeared in their headphones.  
“Good evening, sir. Can I help you with something?”, they heard the voice of Thomas Farrow. “My uncle passed away recently. I found this in his attic. Looks like it might be worth something”, Kamekona said to him and they heard the book fall onto the counter

“Ah. Lecanto's Doctrina de Homine, originally published in 1590.This looks to be an early 17th century edition with, uh, quarter vellum and speckled paper sides. Well, your uncle had most excellent taste”, Thomas Farrow assessed the book. “Thanks. Now, how much for the book?”, Kamekona cut right to the chase. “Well, um, it's certainly a strong copy with a very pleasing provenance. Um, may I handle it?”, Farrow asked. “Absolutely. Just be careful with it, brah”, Kamekona warned him. “I certainly will”, Farrow said with an English accent.

“All those provinces good, brah?”, Kamekona asked after a few moments. “Most impressive. Well, then, um, I am prepared to offer you three-hundred-dollars”, Thomas Farrow offered. “I'm prepared to accept…no less than four-hundred-dollars”, Kamekona responded and it made Roxy smile.  
“Hmm. You drive rather a hard bargain, sir. You have yourself a deal. Cheers”, Jerry and Roxy heard over the listening device in the book. Both looked up from the laptop and had a smile on their faces.

“Mahalo, brother”, they heard Kamekona’s voice and then something that sounded like a handshake. Roxy and Jerry high-fived in the car.


	3. 5x04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After planting the bug in the bookshop, Jerry is in full surveillance mode. But he has trouble understanding the owner when he's speaking German with a customer. Roxy's German heritage comes in handy when she offers to translate the surveillance tapes.  
> Danny seems a bit off lately. Roxy hasn't spoken to him a lot in the past few weeks, which feels like ages to her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: All scenes and dialog that happened in the real episode of Hawaii Five-0 are owned by the writers and studios of Hawaii Five-0!

“Good gracious”, Roxy exhaled loudly as she exited the Asian shop where she had to buy yet another pack of roots for Mrs. Keono’s tea. This little old Asian lady freaked her out every time she had to go in there.

She knew Jerry was surveilling the bookstore right now and she thought she would bring him some lunch in her break since she was in Chinatown for Mrs. Keono’s tea anyway. She found Jerry’s van at the same spot as a few weeks ago when she first found him surveilling the bookstore.  
She wanted to go straight over, but she knew better. She had learned over the past week to handle Jerry in a certain kind of way and follow his rules when it came to his “operations”. So, she called Jerry first.

“Hey, big guy. You’re on the scout again?”, she asked while watching him from a few shops afar. “How do you know?”, he immediately asked suspicious. “I can see you, I’m like five shops down from you”, she said and cautiously waved in his direction. “Oh, okay, I see you”, he said. “Can I come over? Or is it a bad time?”, she asked. “You can come over, but make it casual, don’t draw any attention”, he said after a moment of thinking and hung up. Roxy had to try so hard to keep a straight face as she put her phone back into her purse and walked over to his van. Just as she arrived, so did Kamekona. He had brought some food as well and got in on the passenger side before she could, which only left her the backseat. She got in and found Jerry listening to that surveillance software on his laptop. But all she could hear were two guys speaking German.

„Was für ein spiel. Unglaublich, wie wir zurückkamen, um zu gewinnen. What a match. I am surprised we came back to win”, Roxy heard a computer-voice say.  
“All right. Coconut shrimp”, Kamekona said and handed over the bag of shrimps he had brought. “Sweet and sour sauce?”, Jerry asked, now totally distracted by the food in his lap. “All you can dip”, Kamekona confirmed. “From the ocean to the deep fryer, to your sophisticated palate”, he added.

“I am most pleased that our midfielders played with aggression”, the laptop said. “Surveillance suspect sounds like a robot”, Kamekona mentioned. “That's a computer program. The guy in the bookstore is speaking German, and I don't speak German”, Jerry explained.   
“But I do, I can help you with that”, she casually mentioned and listened more closely to the computer so she could understand what the guy in the bookstore was saying. “You speak German? Why am I only hearing about this now?”, Jerry asked her. “Because it hasn’t come up yet”, she shrugged her shoulders.

“It is also fortuitous that the keeper cleared the foot to prevent the equalizer from drinking”, the robotic voice said. “And your robot needs to work on its English”, Kamekona stated. “This computer program is really terrible by the way. He actually said that he is glad that the defenders prevented the other team from equalizing”, Roxy said and picked a shrimp out of Jerry’s box from behind him. Jerry slowly turned around, shooting her a significant look. “Roxanne Wade, you have just become the most important member of this operation-team”, he said with a ceremonial voice. She presented him with a big smile. Her German heritage rarely came in handy.

“So, I take it there's been no chatter about the counterfeiting?”, Kamekona asked. “No, just a bunch of talk about soccer. But I'm convinced our guy's gonna broker a deal with the German to unload his counterfeit money any day now”, Jerry told them. “Or maybe they just like soccer”, Kamekona suggested.  
“You know, in other countries, they call it football”, Roxy mentioned from the backseat and stole another shrimp from Jerry. “Doesn't seem right”, Kamekona shook his head. “Trust me, he's just luring his buyer with a mutual affection for sports. Just laying the groundwork for the deal. And when he makes it, I'll be listening”, Jerry sounded very sure of himself.

“So, I take it you're gonna need more shrimp. I'll just throw it on your tab”, Kamekona said, being the businessman he was. “In my experience, the key to surveillance is patience and stamina”, Jerry schooled his friends. “Your experience?”, Kamekona asked doubtfully. “Trust me. It's only a matter of time before he slips up and proves me right”, Jerry nodded with a feeling of certainty.

“Alright, guys, I gotta go back to work. Jerry, you can bring me the German recordings after work and I’ll translate them for you”, she offered. “After work? What if they talk about the deal now and I don’t understand them?”, Jerry asked afraid he could miss out on the big break of his case. “What would you want to do? Storm in there, yelling ‘I got you!’?”, Roxy asked with a raised eyebrow. “I haven’t gone through my options yet”, Jerry mumbled and looked down.

“If they talk about it today and I find it in my translations, I swear to god, I’ll go with you to tell McGarrett right away”, Roxy put two fingers up as if to swear an oath. “Even if it’s in the middle of the night?”, Jerry asked. “I don’t think we would be pretty popular with Steve when we wake him up in the middle of the night because of this, but yes, even in the middle of the night”, she nodded. “Great, I’ll bring the recordings in the afternoon”, Jerry said as she packed up her stuff and she found the sandwich, she had originally bought for him. Now she would eat it herself on her way back to work.

“See you later, Jerry. Amazing shrimps as always, Kamekona”, she said and patted his shoulder before she got out. “I gotta go as well”, Kamekona said and got out of the van. “Just call when you need more shrimps”, he offered through the window to Jerry and then accompanied Roxy to her car like a gentleman.

 

When Roxy came back to the palace, she saw Steve, Danny and Chin talking in front of the parking lot, she was just driving onto. She wanted to stop and say hi, but they seemed to have a serious discussion going on and Danny seemed anything but happy. So, she just drove by and parked her red VW beetle in an empty spot.  
Just as she walked towards the entrance of the palace, she saw Danny coming towards her, but he was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t even see her and walked right by.

“Hey, Danny”, she shouted after him. He turned around a bit surprised. She quickly caught up the few steps between them. “Hey, I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages”, she said with a smile, but quickly dropped it as she saw his serious face. “What’s wrong, Danny?”, she asked and resisted the urge to touch his arm. “Uh, I’m just busy. We got a tough case”, he replied and she could sense that he was lying. “Just a hard case?”, she asked in disbelief. “Yep”, he nodded and seemed a little impatient. “If you want, you can come by my house later for some beers and maybe I can help you with your ‘case’”, she offered and made quotation marks with her fingers as she said the word case, pretty sure it wasn’t work related.

“That’s, uh, nice, but I don’t think I have time today”, he slowly shook his head and seemed distant, like he was already somewhere else in his mind. “Alright, but if you change your mind, just come by, okay?”, she told him. “Okay, thanks”, he just said and then continued walking until he disappeared in ‘Iolani palace.  
Something was up, she could feel it, but she just couldn’t put her finger on it. Roxy sighed deeply before she got back to her desk.

 

“Hey, Roxy”, she heard behind her and both her and Leslie looked up. Jerry walked through the door of her office just a few hours after she had been in his van during lunch-break. “Hey, what are you doing here?”, she asked surprised and with a forced smile. “I’m here to bring you that ‘book’ you asked me for”, he answered and made the word book sound a little awkward. “But you didn’t need to bring it here, I told you we could meet up after work”, she talked through her clenched teeth, keeping up the forced smile. “Something has come up, that’s why I brought it now”, he explained. “Let’s talk in the kitchen”, she got up and pulled on his sleeve to get him to follow her.

She pushed him into the little tea kitchen at the end of the hall and closed the door. “What are you thinking, coming here?”, she angrily whispered at him. “Sorry, but McGarrett asked me for help on a case, so I thought, when I’m already in the building, I might as well stop by”, he explained, also in a whispering tone. “I told you a bunch of times, if they find out I’m involved in your little mission’s team, I could lose my job”, she hissed at him. “I know, I got it. But I have to help Five-0 and I don’t know when I’ll be back, so here”, he said and held out a little flash drive. “Here’s the whole conversation of Farrow and the German guy”, he told her and she quickly took the drive and put it in the pocket of her jeans.  
“Alright, I get to it when I get home and now you have to leave”, she said and nodded towards the door. For some reason, she waited a few moments after Jerry had left before she walked out herself and got back to her desk.

“So?”, Leslie asked as soon as Roxy’s butt touched her chair. “So, what?”, Roxy asked back. “Who is he? Are you guys dating?”, she asked and wiggled her brows. “Jerry?! No! No, uhm, no”, Roxy strongly shook her head. “We’re just friends and…he brought me, uh, brought me…”, she stumbled over her words. “A book?”, Leslie jogged her memory. “A book, right”, Roxy nodded. “And where is that ominous book?”, Leslie asked with a knowing smile. “The book, uh, the book is…”, Roxy stuttered and looked around her. Of course, there was no book, but how should she explain that to Leslie?

“Oh man! Over talking, he forgot to give me that, uh, book and he must have, uh, taken it back with him”, she presented her friend and colleague with a really bad excuse and even worse acting. “Talking, huh?”, Leslie raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms in front of her chest. “Yes, talking”, Roxy confirmed. Just when Leslie opened her mouth to question Roxy some more, the door of her boss’s office swung open. “Miss Wade”, he shouted through the open door. “Thank god”, Roxy mumbled and jumped up from her seat. “Yes, sir?”, she said. “Have you finished the report on the Henderson case?”, he asked her. “Yes, sir. Right here”, she picked up a folder from her desk and walked over and into his office.

This was actually the first time she was happy to be called into the boss’s office, hoping for a long meeting so Leslie would forget about Jerry’s visit or it was time for her to go home.


	4. 5x05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy and some friends help Jerry clean out his mother's basement since she sold the house. After a little argument with Dr. Shaw, Jerry flees upstairs. When Roxy goes up to get the helpers some water, she finds him listening in on the bookstore owner through the bug in the book. Jerry gets caught by Chin and he learns that Roxy is in on this. He tells them both to stop or he will tell McGarrett...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: All scenes and dialog that happened in the real episode of Hawaii Five-0 are owned by the writers and studios of Hawaii Five-0!

Max, Roxy, Kamekona, Flippa, Chin and Mindy helped Jerry clean out his basement since his mother had sold the house. When Roxy had agreed to help him, she didn’t know what she was getting into. Neither did the rest of the group. Boxes over boxes, thousands of newspapers and a bunch of other stuff. Even being a team of seven people, this would take all day.

To Jerry’s disapproval, Kamekona, Flippa and Mindy used the old newspapers to stuff boxes with before they packed up breakable stuff in there.  
“Hey, whoa. What are you guys doing?”, Jerry sprinted over there. “What? We're packing boxes, just like you asked”, Mindy told him a bit confused. “With the newspapers? Are you crazy? There's evidence in these pages”, Jerry asked indignantly. Roxy, who helped Chin pack up some books, exchanged looks with the Lieutenant, which mainly consisted of eyerolls on both sides.

“Of what?”, Flippa asked, not at all convinced. “Several connected global conspiracies I've yet to prove”, Jerry spat at him. “You got eightteen boxes worth of files labeled, like, ‘Unexplained phenomena’, ‘Area 51’. You hold on to old VHS tapes, along with newspapers. You know what your problem is, brah? You're the hoarder”, Kamekona said to him. “Ooh, that hit home”, Roxy whispered to Chin and made him smile. “Yeah, a hoarder of truth”, Jerry countered. “And he’s back”, Chin whispered to her and she had to press down a chuckle.

“Jerry, compulsive hoarding is a symptom of OCD. Have you ever been diagnosed?”, Mindy asked. “Oh, yeah, Dr. Shaw? Hanging out with dead people all day could be considered borderline necrophilia. Have you ever been diagnosed?”, Jerry asked her and sounded like an angry child. Roxy’s eyes got big at Jerry’s allegations. “Denial is another symptom”, Dr. Shaw countered to that. Jerry grabbed a box and just started running up the stairs. “What did I say?”, Mindy asked honestly confused. “I'm gonna start packing up the kitchen”, Jerry said on the stairs and the next second, he was gone.  
“Alright, I’ll get us something to drink after this ‘heated’ discussion”, Roxy proclaimed into the room. “And I’ll go check on Jerry”, she added towards Chin and walked up the stairs as well.

“Jerry? Are you okay?”, she said when she came through the door, on her way to the kitchen, prepared to find an offended Jerry, giving her the puppy eyes. But she found him sitting in the living room, setting up his laptop.

“What are you doing, Jerry?”, she hissed at him, as she saw the software of the listening device, they had planted in the vintage bookstore, and quickly shut the door to the basement. “I’m listening to some tapings of Farrow, see if anything new has come up”, he told her and sat down in the lounge chair. “Did you forget that Chin is downstairs?”, she kept on whispering and pointed behind her to the basement door. “Don’t worry, he’s down there packing up stuff, he’s busy”, Jerry waved off her concerns. “Yeah, just like you should be doing, it’s your stuff”, Roxy criticized. Jerry just grabbed his headphones. Roxy got ahold of his shirt and stopped his arm in his movement.

“Jerry, if we get caught, I’m gonna sing like a bird, I swear to god!”, she hissed again. “Don’t worry, we’re not gonna get caught, I know how to do this”, he told her and put his headphones on. Roxy threw her hands up in the air with a loud huff and walked into the kitchen to get some water for the actual working people downstairs.  
“What the hell? We're downstairs working, and you're up here listening to…what are you listening to?”, she suddenly heard Chin’s voice from the living room. The glass, she was grabbing from the counter, almost slipped out of her hand. She caught it in the last second.

“Nothing. Book on tape”, Jerry quickly came up with an excuse. “You mean bookshop owner on tape”, Chin corrected him. “Bookshop owner-slash-counterfeiter”, Jerry corrected yet again. “I don't believe this. Is this live?”, Chin asked angry. “It's from a few days ago. I was just catching up between packing boxes”, Jerry explained with a thin voice. “Jerry, are you aware that in the state of Hawaii, bugging someone is a felony, and carries with a ten-thousand-dollar fine and a five-year prison sentence?”, Chin explained to his friend and his voice rose with every word. Now the glass in Roxy’s hand fell to the ground as she accidentally let go of it in shock.

Both men turned their heads to the kitchen, where Roxy now walked out of with burning-red cheeks. “Sorry”, she mumbled and stopped right there in the doorframe. “Are you aware of the consequences of flooding the market with counterfeit currency? This guy Farrow could crash a small economy if we don't stop him”, Jerry drew the attention back to him.

“There is nothing to stop. The Secret Service already cleared Farrow”, Chin reminded him. “Secret Service?! What do they know?! They still believe that Oswald acted alone”, Jerry made clear he didn’t think very highly of the Secret Service.  
“Jerry, enough. I know for a fact that McGarrett already asked you to back off twice. And you didn't listen. How are we supposed to trust you now? How'd you even manage to bug this guy?”, Chin asked and if Roxy didn’t know better, she would say he sounded a bit interested.

“Pulled a Trojan Horse move. Hid the bug in a rare book, and I sold it to him via a third party. But don't ask me who, 'cause I'll never tell”, Jerry explained after a second of hesitation, but he also sounded a bit proud. “It was Kamekona”, Jerry folded right after an intense look from Chin. “Jerry!”, Roxy spoke up in shock, how he could just spill the beans like that. Chin turned towards her with a confused look. “Wait, did you know about this?”, he asked her. “Know, what’s knowing really mean, I…”, Roxy stuttered as she walked over to the couch, closest to the door, ready to make a head-jump if necessary.

“I'll give you points for creativity. But you got to get the book back. And you got to shut this thing down”, Chin turned to Jerry again, but when he said “you”, he looked at Jerry AND Roxy. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. All three of them turned around.  
“Crap, it's McGarrett. Please don't say anything”, Jerry jumped up from his seat and begged Chin. “Shit”, Roxy mumbled to herself, feeling her hands getting sweaty. “You gonna get the book back?”, Chin asked with an indignant look on his face. “Fine. All right”, Jerry quickly agreed and nodded towards Roxy that she could open the door now.

“Commander!”, she greeted him a little too excited maybe. She really needed to work on her compulsion to overcompensate in such situations. Steve shot her a little confused look as he walked through the door. “Dude, I thought you couldn't make it”, Jerry also seemed a little over-excited about Steve’s appearance. Roxy followed him and stopped right next to Jerry.

“Sorry, buddy, I'm not here for the packing party. I need a word with Chin. You got a sec?”, Steve asked his Five-0 partner. “Yeah”, Chin nodded and Steve turned to walk back out. Chin followed him, but half-way, he turned around to shoot Jerry and Roxy a look to say, “You do like we agreed on” and they just nodded like little kids in the principal’s office.  
“You gotta get this book back”, Roxy said as soon as the Commander and the Lieutenant had left the house. “What? NO!”, he shook his head. “Did you not just hear him? A Ten-thousand-dollar fine and five years of prison if you get caught”, Roxy reminded him. “But only IF I get caught, but that’s not gonna happen”, Jerry countered. “Like spilling the beans on how you bugged Farrow and who you used for it?”, Roxy raised an eyebrow. Jerry didn’t know what to say to that. “Just get that fucking book back, Jerry”, Roxy said with an annoying tone in her voice before she turned around and walked back to the kitchen to clean up the mess she had made with the broken glass.

“And what are you gonna do if I don’t?”, he asked challenging as he came after her. “I’ll tell McGarrett about what you did”, she said while kneeling on the floor, collecting the pieces of glass off the floor. “You wouldn’t dare”, Jerry squinted his eyes at her. “You bet your hoarder’s ass I would”, she spat at him and threw the glass into the trash can. “But Roxy, come on, we’re so close, I can feel it. This deal could go down any day now”, Jerry whined. “You. Get. This. Book. Back”, she slowly said and poked his chest with every word. She then turned around and grabbed the tray of glasses. “Get the big water bottle and get your ass back downstairs”, she said to him as she walked out of the kitchen and went back down to keep on packing.

 

Roxy was sitting at her desk a few days later, when her cellphone started ringing. Before she picked it up, she checked the caller I.D. It was Jerry. “Hey, Jerry. What’s up?”, she asked, pinned the phone between her head and her shoulder and continued typing.  
“Hey, Roxy. Remember when we talked about getting that thing back we we’re not allowed to put at that special place?”, he asked her cryptical. Roxy stopped typing and caught her phone before it could fall onto her desk.

“What did you do?”, she whispered and ducked behind her computer screen. “I sent in Flippa to get it back, but the book was already sold”, Jerry told her. “What?!”, Roxy said with a loud voice, making people around her looking up from their screens. She shot an apologetic smile in the round, got up and quickly walked to the little tea kitchen. “Are you kidding me, Jerry?”, she hissed angrily into the phone. “Hey, I never thought it would sell”, Jerry defended himself. “Well, it did, Jerry! What are you planning on doing now?”, she asked and ran her fingers through her hair.

“I don’t know”, he said and sounded just as helpless as she felt right now. Roxy took a deep breath. “Alright, we gotta figure something out to get that book back before anyone notices the bug in the spine”, Roxy thought out loud and rested herself against the counter. “Let’s meet up in mother’s basement. Maybe we find a hint on who he sold it to in the recordings”, Jerry suggested. Roxy wasn’t too happy about going on a hunt for that bugged book, but that was the most solid plan they could come up with at the moment. “I hate to say this, but is it okay if we do this tomorrow? I gotta stop by Mrs. Kamekona after work and drive her to a lawyer’s appointment”, she asked. “Okay, I call you when I find something”, Jerry agreed and exhaled loudly. “Okay, see you tomorrow”, she said and sighed deeply. Shit.


	5. 5x06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jerry doesn't call her, Roxy drives over to his house the next day to find a way to get the bugged book back as they have promised Chin. When she finds Danny's car in the driveway, she get really nervous.  
> It turns out, Farrow had cleaned out Jerry's basement and on top of that had kinapped him. Steve and Danny find out, Roxy's involved in this and it takes a turn from this point on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: All scenes and dialog that happened in the real episode of Hawaii Five-0 are owned by the writers and studios of Hawaii Five-0!

Jerry hadn’t called her last night, so he probably still hadn’t found a hint in the recordings where Farrow had sold the bugged book to. So, she stopped by at his old house like they had agreed on yesterday to come up with a way to get this book back that could result in a visit to Halawa for all of them. Roxy always wanted to be more adventurous but that “mission” had taken a hard turn to insanity road. And she didn’t know it would get even worse.

When she pulled up to the house, she found Danny’s car in the driveway. She turned the motor off and quickly got out of the car. As she walked through the living room, she heard voices down in the basement and her hear started racing. Were they on to them? Did Jerry spill the beans to them?

Roxy stopped in the middle of the steps when she found not only Steve, Danny and Jerry standing there in the middle of the basement, but also the room to be practically empty. All the boxes they had packed up last week were gone. “Oh my god!”, she said with big eyes as she looked around the room. “What the hell happened here?”, she asked as she came down the last few steps. The movers were not supposed to come until next week.

“Farrow did that. He kidnapped me”, Jerry told her. “He did what?!”, she asked with big eyes and came over to Jerry. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?”, she hastily asked as she checked him for bruises or blood or…she didn’t really know what she was looking for.  
“Yes, I’m fine. But he took all my stuff, all I had down here. This was my life’s work”, he sighed and looked around the empty basement again. “Oh Jerry”, she felt sorry for him and gave him a hug by wrapping her arms around his waist. “He found the bug in the book”, Jerry revealed to her.

Steve and Danny observed the little dialog that was happening in front of them with furrowed brows. “You know about the bug?”, Steve was the first one to ask. “Ehm…”, Roxy mumbled and looked up at Jerry as she ended the hug and crossed her arms in front of her chest. “Are you in on this, Roxy?”, Steve asked suspiciously. “Define ‘in’?”, she asked in a lose attempt to distract them. “You know about the bug in the book”, Danny stated and it wasn’t at all a question. His piercing blue eyes were fixed on hers and she couldn’t look away. “Yes”, she finally admitted. “Did you help plant it?”, Danny asked, getting a bit angry now. “She had nothing to do with it”, Jerry stepped in to save her. “It’s okay, Jerry”, she patted his arm. “I didn’t plant it, but I also didn’t stop him from doing it”, she admitted.

“I can’t believe you’re in on this, Roxy”, Steve shook his head in anger. “What can I say, I’m too loyal”, she shrugged her shoulders in a bad attempt to be funny in this situation. “Jerry, we talked about this. What you guys did is illegal”, he made clear, yet again. “No, I didn’t do anything illegal”, Roxy put her hands up in a defensive way. “The law says…”, Steve started, but she interrupted him. “I KNOW the law, I work with it every day. So, I also KNOW that I did nothing illegal”, she justified herself. She wanted to say I AM THE LAW, but that would have been a little too dramatic and also not true.

“But like you said before, you didn’t stop him when you knew he did something illegal”, Danny recollected. “That’s called an accessory to a felony”, Danny told her. As a response, she chewed on her lower lip and looked down at her feet.  
“But isn’t this proof that Farrow is hiding something?”, Roxy said a moment later and made a big motion with her arms, including the whole basement. “Why would he steal all of Jerry’s stuff?”, she asked.

“Alright, Jerry”, Steve exhaled loudly, sounding annoyed but intrigued. “You had hours of recorded conversations, surveillance photos. That's what Farrow was doing. You know that, right? He's destroying everything you had on him”, Steve said after a moment of thinking. “So, you believe me?”, Jerry’s eyes lit up. “Yeah”, Steve nodded. In a reflex, Roxy took Jerry’s hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

“I, um, TBD”, Danny commented and Roxy had to roll her eyes again. “That's good enough for me. Now, can we go arrest this guy?”, Jerry said, on fire now, heading for the staircase. “Not so fast, there’s a little stop we have to make first”, Steve followed him upstairs, leaving Danny and Roxy alone in the basement.  
“You and I have to have a little talk about this later, young lady”, Danny said to her. “As long as you call me young lady, you can talk to me about whatever you want”, she winked at him with a grin, but then her face got serious.

“Danny, listen, I know what we did was wrong and I’m sorry, but I really believe that Jerry is on to something here”, Roxy walked a few steps closer to him. “Alright, I believe you. Not necessarily him, but you, but, uh, you can’t do stuff like this. You should know better, you work with the DA”, he reminded her. As a response, she just nodded and looked down to her feet.

Danny wanted to go upstairs too, but she held him back at his arm. “I haven’t seen you in a while and you didn’t take any of my calls. How are you doing?”, she asked, talking about the death of this brother. She had only heard about it through Chin when they were packing up Jerry’s basement last week. “Uh, not good, but yeah, what you gotta do”, Danny huffed and put his hands in his pockets. She grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him into a hug. “I’m so sorry, Danny”, she said and felt tears rushing to her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her too and tightened the hug, but just for a second, then he took a step back.  
“We should go too”, he pointed upstairs and then walked around her to the steps. Roxy waited a moment and took a deep breath before she followed him.

 

After Steve had taken Jerry to a befriended lawyer, they went with Danny on a little mission on their own. It was already late, when Steve called up Roxy to meet them in the Five-0 headquarters.  
They didn’t have any luck with a search of Farrow’s house and also with getting that warrant, but Steve had Duke put surveillance on that guy twenty-four-seven. So, if he did anything besides breathing, Five-0 would know about it.

Jerry and Roxy used the Five-0 computer to put Farrow’s name through all the databases they could think of. Now that Steve and Danny were in on this, it was a lot easier to give this guy a full and thorough search.  
“Okay, here's who Thomas Farrow is on paper”, Roxy started to summarize to Danny what they had found out about Thomas Farrow so far. “Educated at Oxford, moved here from Britain in 2012. His business license shows that he opened his bookshop two months later”, she told him.

“Okay, so, in theory, uh, for two years, this guy has been running his bookshop as a front to counterfeit cash. Why has it not shown up on the radar, yet?”, Danny asked not fully convinced. “Well, you heard McGarrett, the guy's former military. Which means we could be dealing with a highly skilled individual. Fluent in spycraft, capable of creating a ghost identity that can withstand any background checks. My money's on him being an MI-6 bad-ass”, Jerry said. Danny looked at him with an “Are you kidding me?”-face.  
“That's British Secret Intelligence Service”, Jerry explained, thinking that Danny had problems following, judging from his facial expression. “I know. I've seen James Bond”, Danny replied sarcastically. Roxy chuckled to herself.

“All right. Interpol came up empty on Farrow”, Steve told the three of them as he came back out of his office. “What about the Brits?”, Roxy asked. “I sent his photo to their Ministry of Defense. They said they'd run it up the chain but it may take some time”, Steve provided them with the new info. “And you bought that? It's 2014, any kid with a cell phone can do a facial rec and I.D. They're stalling”, Jerry made clear.  
“Wait a minute, if Farrow's government knows that he was, uh, counterfeiting cash on U.S. soil, maybe they're not so eager to claim him”, Danny thought out loud. “True”, Steve nodded agreeing, just like Roxy.

“Hey, can you guys manage here without me?”, Jerry asked and it looked like he just had an idea. Steve and Danny exchanged looks. “No”, Danny said with an expressionless face, just like Max did all the time. Roxy had to cover her laugh with a cough.  
“Well, you're gonna have to”, Jerry said, not sure if he had really meant it. “I have a British source. He's kind of my one-stop-shop for all Brit-related Intel. We also watch Doctor Who together”, Jerry told them and left right after.

“Huh”, Steve huffed out loud. “You guys are unbelievable”, Roxy shook her head at them when Jerry was gone, but still couldn’t wipe the smile off her face. “Don’t be such a goody two-shoes, you laughed, I saw you”, Danny pointed at her. The most grown-up response she could come up with on the spot, was to stick her tongue out at him, which he responded to with a wink and smug smile on his face.

“Okay, look, I-I, I-I love the guy. I do. I think he's fantastic. And I'd like to believe him, but we have nothing. We have no body, we have no counterfeit money”, Danny started to count of his fingers as he talked.  
“Now, look, Jerry's eccentric, Danny, but he's not crazy. I mean, why would Farrow even be interested in Jerry if he didn't think he was on to something?”, Steve made clear and Roxy had to admit he had a point. She would not admit it to Jerry, but she hadn’t fully believed his allegations towards Thomas Farrow until now, she had more believed in him, but she doubted Jerry would take that in the positive way she meant it.

“By that same rationale, why would he let him go if he was moving that money tonight?”, Danny held against him, also a good point. “Unless that's his plan. He knew Jerry would come back and tell us everything, right? Maybe he's waiting to see how we would react”, Steve said.  
“Wait, so you guys are just gonna wait and see what happens?”, Roxy asked, a bit in disbelief. Right then, McGarrett’s phone started ringing. “Hold on”, he said as he took out his phone from his pocket and answered the call. “Duke. All right, put a unit on him, we're on the way”, Steve said to the head of HPD and hung up again. “Right on cue”, Danny said surprised. “Farrow loaded up the van, he’s headed to the airport”, Steve told them and walked towards the door, Danny followed him and so did Roxy.

“What-what are you doing?”, Danny turned around and blocked her way. “I’m coming with you”, she replied like it was the most logical thing. “You can’t come with us, this is police work and you’re not police or Five-0”, Danny made clear. “Please, let me go with you. I wanna see how you take this guy down”, Roxy pleaded. “No, it’s too dangerous, we don’t know what will happen and we don’t have time worrying about you when things get a little rough out there”, Danny explained to her. “I’ll hide in the car, I promise. After all what he did to Jerry, I can’t wait to see that smug smile being wiped off his stupid, British face”, she said belligerently. “The answer is still no”, he put his hands up to keep her from going any further. Then he turned around and walked through the door.  
She walked up to the doorframe and put her head through. “Not even for Jerry?”, she shouted after him. “NO!”, he shouted back and stepped into the elevator. 

 

Roxy waited in the office for Steve and Danny to come back. It took them only about an hour before they came back with Thomas Farrow in custody, putting him in the questioning cell in the basement of ‘Iolani palace. Danny came up to the office to update her.  
“Nothing? You found nothing?”, she asked with big eyes. “Just a bunch of old books”, Danny told her and rested his weight against the computer table. “Shit”, she mumbled and shook her head. She leaned against the table next to him and crossed her arms as she deeply sighed. “And now?”, she asked him. “We, uh, wait and see if Steve gets anything out of him”, Danny told her.

“Excuse me”, they heard behind them and both turned around. “Hi, I’m Ellie Clayton. I’m here to see Steve McGarrett”, a blonde woman said. “I’m sorry, but he’s b…”, Roxy wanted to say, but Danny interrupted her with a hand on her arm. “What can he do for you?”, Danny asked with a smile on his face. “I just wanted to talk to him. I still owe him a favor for being such a nice and helpful guy with the case of the murder of my father, a real gentleman”, she explained her visit with a shy smile. “Oh, and you’re really talking about our Steve McGarrett?”, Danny asked with a stupid grin. “Don’t mind him, he’ll get Steve”, Roxy apologized to her and nudged him towards the door. Danny disappeared through the door, leaving the two women alone in the Five-0 headquarters.

“I’m sorry about him. I wish I could say you get used to that after a while, but you don’t”, Roxy shook her head and Ellie presented her with a polite smile. “I’m Roxanne Wade, by the way”, she stretched out her hand to shake Ellie’s as she remembered that she hadn’t introduced herself. “Roxanne Wade…I feel like I have heard the name before”, Ellie said and furrowed her brows a bit. “Aren’t you with the DA’s office?”, she asked after a second of thinking. “Yes, yes I am “, Roxy nodded surprised. “I have worked with several of your reports, you’re doing really great work, making my job a lot easier”, Ellie said to her and Roxy felt her cheeks blushing. “Oh, thank you. Happy to help”, she shrugged her shoulders and felt a stupid grin forming on her face. “Do you work with Five-0 now?”, she asked, motioning with her hand to include the whole room. “What? Oh no, no, I’m just, uh, helping out from time to time”, Roxy kept it as vague as possible. Ellie just nodded, making clear that she would not ask further questions.

“Hello”, the women heard Danny’s voice as he came through the door, Steve right behind him. “Hi”, Ellie said when she saw Commander McGarrett and if Roxy didn’t know better, she would swear that her face lit up. “Hey”, Steve said and so did his face. Roxy looked between those two and took a few steps back, finding her place next to Danny.  
“I hope it's not a bad time. Detective Williams said that you weren't busy, he insisted I wait”, Ellie explained. “Did he?”, Steve asked suspiciously as he looked at his best friend. “Yeah, she was saying, uh, this guy was really nice and polite and that he was a gentleman. I wanted to make sure we're talking about the same Steve McGarrett, so…”, Danny said with a smug grin. “Oh, that's funny”, Steve said with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

“So, twice in one day. What, you wanted to come see where us gung-ho cowboys work?”, Steve asked her with a smile creeping up on him. “Look, about that, I'm sorry I couldn't get your warrant. Especially after everything you did for me”, Ellie apologized to Steve.  
“Aw, Ellie, you don't owe me anything”, Steve waved it off. Roxy followed their conversation with interest. Ever since Catherine was gone, this was the first time she saw Steve like that. Roxy looked over to Danny to check if he saw it too, but he was also busy following the conversation happening in front of him.

“Anyway, I-I thought you should know, after I requested the warrant, I got a bunch of calls. Apparently, Thomas Farrow was active in local politics. He's donated money to half the judges on the island. Even worked on the governor's campaign and was invited to the inauguration”, Ellie told them.  
“Ah. Well, it's a good thing we didn't do anything stupid then”, Danny spoke up, hinting at the time they had busted into Farrow’s house this evening. “Seriously, if you're going to proceed, you should tread carefully”, Ellie warned them.

“Yeah, okay. Thanks for the advice”, Steve said hesitantly and looked to Danny and Roxy with a cautious side-look before his eyes went back to Ellie.  
“Guess who hit the mother lode?”, Jerry stormed through the office doors behind them. Roxy turned around with big eyes, trying to get Jerry to stop talking immediately. ”Jerry hey, you remember Deputy Prosecutor Clayton?”, Steve immediately reacted. “Hey”, Jerry’s face froze. “Hi. You were saying?”, she turned towards Jerry and motioned at the file he held in his hands. “Uh, yeah, uhm…”, Jerry stuttered. Roxy and Danny warningly shook their heads behind Ellie.  
“You know Area 51? Turns out there's an Area 52. Blows your mind, right?”, Jerry came up with a different “motherlode”. “Wow, would you look at that?”, Roxy played along and nodded astonished.

“What did you do, Steve?”, Ellie turned towards McGarrett, not buying any of that stuff. “Nothing you, uh, you would want to know about”, Steve’s voice got lower and lower with every word and he couldn’t look her in the eyes. Ellie turned further to Danny and Roxy and they both fake-smiled at her. “All right”, she said and slowly nodded. “I'll show myself out”, she got going, looking really pissed and as soon she was out of the office, Roxy let out the air she didn’t know she was holding in.  
“What'd you find on Farrow?”, Steve finally asked and everybody got closer to the table. “Well, first of all, spoiler alert, his name's not Farrow”, Jerry put the file on the table and Steve took it. Roxy walked over to him and peaked over his arm, so she could read the file.

“Major William Corrigan?”, she read out loud, looking up at Jerry. “He’s former British Special Forces, court-martialed in 2004 for excessive force in combat, never showed up for the trial; instead, he disappeared”, Jerry told them and Danny looked just as surprised as Steve.  
“That’s his team?”, Steve picked up a photograph and held it up. “Yes, right there on the left, that’s Lieutenant Colin Helms. He’s the guy who was shot right next to me when I was kidnapped”, Jerry told them further. “That’s amazing Jerry, say thank you to your friend”, Steve said and went back down to the holding cell to confront Farrow with the new evidence.

“You did it, Jerry. I’m so proud of you”, Roxy quickly walked around the table to give him a hug. “Thanks, but the work is not done. We still have to find the money”, Jerry’s face looked like something between proud and downcast. “If anyone’s getting the position where he stacks the money, it’s McGarrett”, Roxy patted his shoulder and hoped she sounded more reassuring than she actually felt.

 

A few minutes after, Danny got a call from the CSU, who was done processing Farrow’s house. “Guys, CSU got something, we gotta tell Steve, come on”, and with those words, Danny started walking and Jerry and Roxy got a move on to follow him down to the basement of the palace.

“Wow, I always wondered what it looked like down here”, Roxy said impressed when she followed Danny through the corridors. “You’ve never been down here?”, Jerry asked. “No, not everyone’s allowed to come here”, she cleared up. “Yes, and just because you’re down here now doesn’t mean, you’re free to come here as you please from now on”, Danny said while walking. “I’m talking to you Jerry”, he added and shot a look over his shoulder towards Jerry before he walked around the next corner.  
“Wait here”, he said and walked a few steps further towards a door. He typed in a code and with a buzz, he could now open the door. “That’s kinda cool”, Roxy whispered to Jerry. “Totally”, he replied as he watched the situation with big interest.

“What do you got?”, Steve asked as he came standing in-between Danny and Jerry, Roxy completing the little circle. “Okay, CSU found blood trace in Farrow's living room”, Danny caught him up to speed.  
“Corrigan's living room”, Jerry interrupted him. “What?”, Danny asked annoyed. “Farrow is Corrigan. Corrigan is Farrow”, Jerry corrected the Detective. “You know what I mean. Just-just get to the good part”, Jerry waved it off. Danny had already told them the news on their way down here.

“Thank you”, Danny said to Jerry, sounding sarcastic, as always. “Anyway, it's not blood, okay? They ran tests. It's not blood. It's, uh it's corn syrup, red food coloring and flour”, Danny explained to Steve. Steve furrowed his brows at the new information. “They faked Helms's murder”, “They faked Helm’s murder”, Steve and Roxy said at the same time, but Roxy sounded way more excited than Steve did. The three men looked at her. “Sorry, sorry, I wanted to contribute something too, I’m sorry, continue”, Roxy apologized and felt her cheeks blushing again as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

“All right, this was Corrigan's plan all along. Right? Releasing Jerry, the deal with the German. He wanted us to focus on him, so Helms was free to move that cash”, Steve concluded out of all he had heard and learned today.  
“You got to hand it to the guy. As far as distractions go, he's right up there with Hans and Simon Gruber”, Jerry joined in. “We gotta find Helms before he makes that deal”, Steve said and got going. Danny followed him right away. Roxy and Jerry didn’t know what to do, so they just stood there. “Should we follow them?”, Jerry asked Roxy and she shrugged her shoulders. “Come on, guys, we don’t have all night”, they heard Steve’s voice from a few feet away. Jerry and Roxy ran after them and together they went up to the Five-0 offices again.

They got back to work on finding out on how and when Helms planned to make the deal. Jerry worked in Chin’s office while Roxy worked at the big computer table.  
“Guys, I think I got something”, Jerry came out to the big space a few minutes later. “Take a look”, he placed his tablet computer on the big computer, right next to Roxy and Danny and Steve gathered round.

“According to British Intel, Helms has ties to a radical IRA splinter group”, Jerry told the group what he had found out. “The IRA? I thought they died with the last Duran Duran album”, Danny joked and made Roxy roll her eyes yet again. One day they would get stuck up there if she spent more time with this guy.  
“Well, apparently, they're making a comeback. New faces. Same ideology”, Jerry countered, being not impressed at all. “The IRA, not Duran Duran”, Jerry had to add though. “I got it”, Danny nodded.

“Check this out. This freighter has been anchored four miles offshore. Hasn't moved in hours. Tag numbers show it being registered out of Belfast, Ireland”, Jerry showed them on his tablet computer. “Why is a former British soldier doing business with the IRA?”, Roxy asked and looked over to Steve. “Corrigan thinks he was betrayed by his own government. He's not counterfeiting for profit. He's funding a war against his own country”, Steve concluded.

 

While Steve and Danny got on their way to secure the money, Jerry and Roxy had no choice but to wait at the office for them to return. It was way past midnight when they finally got back.  
They had found the money and Jerry was finally proven right. Steve even let him tell Farrow/Corrigan the “good news”.

“I know I said it already, Jerry, but I’m so proud of you”, Roxy said as he came through the office doors again, Steve right behind him. “Yeah, good job, big guy”, Danny acknowledged while Roxy gave Jerry another hug. “Yes, good job, Jerry. But please, PLEASE, promise me, you’re not gonna do anything like that ever again. We don’t wanna have to visit you up in Halawa, okay Jer?”, Steve put a hand on Jerry’s shoulder. “Got it, Commander”, Jerry nodded, but the little side-look he gave to Roxy convinced her otherwise.

“Alright, guys, it’s late, I gotta get to bed, it’s been a long day”, Roxy said and rubbed her tired eyes. “Yeah, we should all go”, Steve agreed. “Wait, are we not gonna celebrate this?”, Jerry asked with raised eyebrows as everybody started walking towards the exit. “Not tonight, sorry Jerry”, Roxy shook her head and couldn’t hold down a big yawn.  
Down at the parking lot, she hugged everybody goodbye and got in her car to finally drive home and sleep long into the next day.


	6. 5x08

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's aunt Deb is back on Hawaii and she brought a friend. Her fiancé to be exact, much to Steve's dislike. Roxy crosses Deb's path when she and her fiancé Leonard visit Steve at the Five-0 headquarters. Deb invites everybody to her wedding, including Roxy and Danny...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so far my favorit chapter because it's basically a long and fun Roxy/Danny-moment. I hope you like it just as much!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER: All scenes and dialog that happened in the real episode of Hawaii Five-0 are owned by the writers and studios of Hawaii Five-0!

“Alright mom…yes…yes…I’m at work, mom, I gotta…yes, just arrived…No, I used that hands-free equipment you bought me last Christmas…yes…Mom…Mom…I gotta go…I will, yes. Say hi to dad for me…Love you…Bye mom”, Roxy was finally able to hang up the phone. “Jesus Christ”, she mumbled to herself as she entered the palace. She got through the security check and showed the guard her I.D. “Morning, Arnold”, she greeted him with a smile as she walked through the metal detector. “Morning, Miss Wade. How’s the leg?”, he asked while he checked her bag. “As if nothing ever happened”, she told him. “That’s good. Have a lovely day”, Arnold said and handed her the bag. “You too, thanks”, she nodded with a smile and got going.

“Excuse me, Miss”, an older lady with fiery-red hair turned around as Roxy walked by. “Yes?”, Roxy asked. “I’m looking for Steve McGarrett. Can you tell us where his office is?”, the lady asked her. An old man with grey hair and glasses stood right next to her. Both of them got their visitor passes clipped to their collars. “Yes, sure. Uhm, may I ask what this is about?”, Roxy asked cautiously. She couldn’t just let anyone up to the Five-0 offices, even though they had plenty security around if necessary. But also the older couple didn’t spike Roxy to be an imminent threat.

“I’m his aunt Debby and this is my fiancé Leonard. We just wanted to pay him a little visit”, she explained with a bright smile. “Oh, isn’t that lovely. Follow me, I’ll bring you right up”, Roxy said and walked towards the elevator. “I’m Roxanne Wade”, she shook the hand of each of them while walking. Leonard had extraordinarily soft hands, Roxy was actually rattled for a second. All three of them showed their passes to the security guard at the elevator. Just as the doors slid open, they heard fast steps behind them.

“Hold the doors, please”, Roxy recognized Danny’s voice. “Oh, hey Danny”, Roxy greeted him and a big smile appeared on her face. “Hey Roxy. Debby, nice to see you again”, he greeted Steve’s aunt with a kiss on the cheek. “And you must be Leonard. Steve told me all about you”, Danny said to the old man and shook his hand. A kind of weird smile appeared on Danny’s face which made Roxy suspicious, like Danny was overly happy to see them. “Paying Steve a little visit?”, Danny asked, that weird grin still on his face. “We were in the neighborhood, so we thought we check out where little Stevie works”, Debby explained. “Oh, little Stevie will be thrilled”, Danny said with a chuckle.  
“Are you here on holidays, Debby?”, Roxy asked. “We were on a cruise. It was so lovely”, Debby told them with the most satisfied smile. “That ship had everything, a zip line, mini golf and let me tell you about that spa”, Leonard joined in and Roxy had to bite down on a smile. They were so cute together.

The doors of the elevator opened and Danny stepped out first. “This way, guys”, he gestured towards the glass door and Debby and Leonard walked up first. “What is wrong with you? Why that stupid grin?”, Roxy hissed at Danny as they followed the couple to the offices. “You will see”, he winked at her and a little warm feeling grew in Roxy’s stomach, just for a second.

“Hey. Caught these two trying to bust through security out the front”, Danny opened the glass door and held it open for Debby and Leonard to enter the Five-0 offices. Roxy followed right behind and found Steve and Kono at the big computer table, discussing a case.  
“Sorry to pop in unexpectedly, but we were across the street at the courthouse getting our license, so we thought we'd come by and say hi”, Debby explained to Steve. He looked a bit rattled by their visit. “I'm glad you did”, Steve said with a forced smile, as it looked to Roxy. She came around the couple and stood next to Danny.

“I'm so glad that they did too, 'cause I get to hear all about their cruise they just took, this place is amazing. They had mini golf, zip line, spa treatments. This guy's hands, smoothest hands I ever felt in my entire life”, Danny told Steve and he had that weird smile again. Steve looked like he was clenching his teeth while keeping up the fake smile.  
“Deb insisted we both get mani-pedis before the ceremony. Danny here was busting my chops”, Leonard told Steve. ”Yeah, he does that”, Steve nodded his head. “Well, I don't care. This is our one and only wedding, and I just figured we ought to look our best, hands and feet”, Debby explained further. “Makes sense to me. Make sense to you?”, Danny asked Steve with a slap on his chest and that grin. “Complete sense”, Steve nodded his head.

“You’re getting married? Congratulations”, Roxy said to Debby and Leonard. Everybody already seemed to know that. “Yes. He popped the question on the cruise and I said yes. We’re getting married tomorrow”, Debby told her and held up her hand with the biggest, most beautiful ring Roxy had ever seen. “Oh my god! It’s so beautiful”, Roxy inhaled loudly as she took Debby’s hand to get a closer look at the ring. “Danny, have you seen that ring? It’s absolutely spectacular”, Roxy turned to Danny. “No, no, I haven’t. Good job, Leonard”, Danny winked at the old man, still that big smile on his face and a little side-look to Steve. “Thanks”, Leonard grinned and gave a little kiss to Debby.  
“Hey, if you're free for lunch, I'm buying, Steve”, Leonard suggested. “Oh, I'd love it for my two favorite guys to get to know each other better, huh?”, Debby sounded delighted. “I would love that, too. Unfortunately, I'm right in the middle of this case, uh, right now”, Steve chickened out.

Roxy saw Lou coming up to the group looking at his tablet computer. “Hey, Lou, you remember, uh... Aunt Deb, you remember Lou Grover?”, Steve quickly changed the subject as he pulled his team-member into the conversation. “Oh, yeah. Hi”, Lou greeted her with a big smile. “And, Lou, this is Leonard”, Steve introduced his aunt’s fiancé. “Leonard, nice to meet you”, Lou also shook his hand. “Well, I hope maybe you'll be able to come to our wedding tomorrow, Royal Hawaiian”, Debby invited him. “What do you mean ‘maybe’? I wouldn't miss that for the world. Of course I'll be there”, Lou instantly agreed. “Thank you”, Debby thankfully smiled at him. “There you go”, Steve said with that fake smile again.   
“And Danny, you and your girlfriend are free to come too”, Debby offered and nodded at Roxy. “What? Oh no, I’m not his girlfriend”, Roxy shook her head surprised. “Roxy? No, she’s not my girlfriend. We’re friends, but no, not my girlfriend”, Danny cleared up and emphasized the No a little too strong for Roxy’s taste. “Okay, I think she got it”, Roxy hissed at him and crossed her arms in front of her chest. “Well, you’re welcome to come anyway”, Debby patted Roxy’s arm and shot her an apologetic look for bringing it up. “Thanks, I’ll be there”, she accepted the invitation with a thankful smile.

“Listen, now, that, uh, traffic cam thing, it worked out”, Lou said to Steve with a low voice. “Okay, we got a lead here. I got a lead on the case”, Steve apologized to his aunt and her fiancé. “Okay, okay”, Debby and Leonard nodded understanding. “I’ll bring you guys down”, Roxy offered and motioned towards the door. “Thank you”, Debby smiled at her and waved at the others goodbye. “He loves me”, Leonard whispered to Debby as they were walking out. “I knew he would”, she patted his hand and Roxy had to bite down a smile again as she was following them out.

 

Roxy had to take the next day off so she had time to find a dress to wear to the wedding and be ready on time, when Lou picked her up in the early afternoon. “Look who’s looking sharp today?”, Lou said as he watched Roxy walking out of her house in a long, floral-print neck-holder dress. “Well, thank you, Lou”, she said as she was walking up to him, blushing a bit. “I actually meant myself. Look at that suit”, he proudly said and motioned over his body. “Wow, a hunk of a man”, she complimented him. “And you do look really beautiful, Roxy”, he also complimented her with a wink as he held the door of his car open for her. “Thanks again for picking me up. I really can’t drive in those shoes”, she said as soon as Lou had gotten in on the driver’s seat. “No worries, it’s my pleasure. We just have to make a quick stop picking up Steve”, he told her as he maneuvered through traffic. “Why doesn’t Steve drive on his own?”, she asked a bit confused. She knew how he was with cars and being the driver, the Danny Williams tale of suffering.

“His car’s in the body shop, got hit in the shoot-out yesterday, so I offered”, Lou told her. “You’re such a good friend”, Roxy smiled over at him. “Well, what you gotta do? Once a good man, always a good man”, Lou shrugged his shoulders and presented her with a smug grin.

About fifteen minutes later, they arrived at Steve’s house and found Danny’s car in the driveway. “Looks like the good man came all the way for nothing”, Roxy commented as Lou stopped the car. “We’ll see about that”, Lou mumbled as he got out of the car. “And hurry up, we’re already late”, Roxy said after she checked the time on her phone. “You know what, I better go with you. I want these two lovebirds to get married today, if Steve likes it or not”, Roxy said as she got out of the car herself. Lou had caught her up to speed on Steve’s resentment against Leonard, if she hadn’t already experienced it herself yesterday at the Five-0 headquarters. For a navy SEAL, Steve didn’t have a good poker face.

“Come on, now, we gonna do this thing or what? I got on my monkey suit, man, I'm ready to party, baby”, Lou said as he entered McGarrett’s house. Steve and Danny were sitting on the couch, staring at a little package on the coffee table. “Chop, chop, guys, there are two people that want to get married”, Roxy said as she stepped in besides Lou and clapped her hands to get the guys moving.

“I'm going, you see, I'm putting on my shoes”, Danny said as he reached for his shoes. “Here's the thing. No, I'm never gonna know what's in Leonard Cassano's heart”, Steve said to Danny as he reached for his jacket to put on, continuing the conversation they must have had before Lou and Roxy had arrived. “That again?”, Roxy asked with an eyeroll. “BUT he loves my aunt and my aunt loves him, all right? That's got to be good enough for me”, Steve concluded. “Yes, we're gonna do this. All right? You look great”, he said to Lou. Roxy fake-coughed loudly as Steve wouldn’t say anything to her. “And you, of course, too, Roxy. You look amazing”, Steve quickly added with an apologetic look.

“You know what you are? You're like a big marshmallow filled with testosterone”, Danny commented while getting the final touches on his shoes. “You'd have done the exact same thing”, Steve mocked him. “I would have done the same thing, that is because I am known for my warmth”, Danny replied. Roxy snorted with laughter as a response to Danny’s comment. “Oh, you’re serious?”, she asked with big eyes just a second later as he stared at her with a blank face.

“Oh, yeah, really? What am I known for?”, Steve asked sarcastically as he started walking out of the door towards the car. “You? You're known for, uh, you know, bad driving and being cheap”, Danny concluded as he grabbed his own jacket off the chair and followed him out. “Really?”, Roxy looked up at Lou with an eyeroll. “You know what? There better not be all this fighting all the way to the thing, man, 'cause I can't handle it”, he said while closing the door behind him and together with Roxy, he followed Steve and Danny out to the car. “Next time, we leave the kids at home, Lou”, Roxy said to him as she exhaled loudly.

Surprisingly, Steve and Danny got in on the backseat without hesitation because they were busy fighting, so Roxy just jumped back in on the passenger’s seat. “Don't make me give you two a time out”, Lou looked in the rearview mirror as the bickering on the backseat went on as they drove over to the Royal Hawaiian hotel on Waikiki.  
“OH MY GOD, shut up”, she whined as they got out of the car on the hotel parking lot a little while later. Steve and Danny had fought the whole car ride. She could only imagine what it was like between them every day when they worked cases and had to drive around the whole island together.

“He wouldn’t let it go”, Steve pointed at Danny as he put his jacket on after the car ride and checked his bow-tie in the car window. “IT WAS OUR FIRST DAY WORKING TOGETHER”, Danny over-pronounced every word. “You got shot, Danny. So what? So did I. And do you hear me complaining about it? No, so stop the yelling and the fighting and let’s get this wedding on the road”, Roxy schooled him as she fixed his tie and took care of the crinkled collar of his dress jacket. “Now Steve, go get your aunt, tell her she’s pretty, that you’re happy for her and that she’s the most beautiful bride you have ever seen. Go!”, she turned towards Steve and he immediately got going. “And Lou, please save us some good seats”, she turned further to Lou, but with a more civil tone and he left with a little grin, happy he wasn’t the target of her bad mood.

“Are you mad at me?”, Danny asked when they were alone at the car. “You annoy me, that’s for sure”, she rolled her eyes. “But don’t worry, I won’t nag at you anymore, friend. That’s for girlfriend’s only”, she taunted and turned around to walk over to where the ceremony would take place. Although she was wearing high heels on grass, it took Danny a second to catch up to her. “You’re not still mad because of what I said yesterday, are you?”, he asked like he actually didn’t believe it. “Me? Mad? Come on. What girl doesn’t like to hear ‘My girlfriend? Hell no’”, she spat at him with a fake smile and a little bitterness in her voice as she continued walking. “I don’t think those were my exact words”, Danny commented and she could hear in his voice that he didn’t take her seriously. “Whatever”, she shook her head while she tottered over the grass.

Danny held her back at her arm and caught up to her, now standing face to face. “I’m sorry I made you feel bad, although I still don’t quite know, uh, how I managed to do that, but, uh, I’m sorry, Rox”, he apologized and his face looked like he really meant it. Also, Roxy wasn’t able to resist him when he called her Rox.  
A smile crept on her face and Danny’s face lit up. “Ah, there you go. All better now? We good?”, he asked with hands on her bare upper arms. Roxy felt a little tingling where he touched her. “Yes, we’re good”, she playfully rolled her eyes. “And I don’t know if I said it already, but, uh, you look really nice today”, he complimented her. “Thanks, Danny. You manage too”, she patted his chest over the tie. “Shall we?”, she asked and got going before he could react.

 

Max and Jerry had saved her a seat right between them. She would have rather sat next to Danny, but she also didn’t want to be impolite to her friends. Also, the first row was full already.

The place looked absolutely beautiful, especially on such short notice. Roxy had not been sitting down for a minute when the minister already asked everybody to rise for the bride. “Debby looks so beautiful”, she whispered to Max, who was standing on her left sight, as she watched Debby walking down the aisle, accompanied by Steve.  
“Please be seated so we can start the show”, the man under the arc said. “He's got the authority to do this?”, she heard Danny talking to Chin. “You can get anything on the Internet”, Chin commented and Danny nodded surprised.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we're gathered here today to witness the marriage of Deb and Leonard. A couple of months ago they were just strangers in the night, but now they know their love is here to stay. And they're gonna be together come rain or come shine, because for Deb and Leonard truly…”, the man said, but Roxy got distracted by Lou talking to Steve, who was sitting in front of him. “Your boy Sinatra needs some new material”, he whispered to him. “Yeah, tell me about it”, Steve agreed and made Roxy look down to hide her smile.

“…the best is yet to come. Who here presents this lovely bride to be married to this man?”, the “minister” asked. Steve stood up. “I do”, he said and Debby and him exchanged a little wink. “Thank you. Before we start with the vow-taking, the bride and groom would like to say a few words to each other. Leonard?”, he said and Leonard turned towards is bride-to-be.

“My beautiful Deb. I can't believe that a diagnosis of stage-four cancer could make me the happiest man in the world, but it's, it's true. You held my hand through chemo, but you were my real treatment. I can't even remember my life before you came along and changed everything. You are my angel, my one in a million and all I want is to be your husband. To cherish every moment we have together. I love you”, he finished and Roxy’s bottom lip shook as she fought hard with herself to not burst into tears.

“I love you”, Debby smiled back at him. “I don't have a way with words the way my darling Leonard has, so, uh, I've chosen to rely on the Gershwin brothers”, Debby said. “Is she going to sing?”, Roxy asked in disbelief, her eyes watering. Jerry and Max both held up a tissue at the same time, making Roxy smile through her tears. “Thanks, guys. You’re real gentlemen”, she whispered, took both tissues and carefully started to wipe her eyes, hoping she didn’t ruin her make-up.

“'S wonderful 'S marvelous, you should care for me. 'S awful nice, 'S paradise, 'S what I love to see. You've made my life so glamorous, you can't blame me for feeling amorous. Oh, 's wonderful, 'S marvelous, that you should care for me”, Debby sang in the most beautiful way and it broke all dams for Roxy.  
“Shit, I promised myself I wouldn’t cry”, Roxy heard behind her from Kamekona and she handed him a clean tissue over her shoulder. “Thanks, sista”, he whispered and dried his eyes.

“Will I ever have something like this?”, she mumbled after Debby had finished singing and they continued with the ceremony. “What do you mean?”, Jerry leaned a little closer as he whispered. “Getting married”, she nodded towards the couple up front. “Sure you will. Anyone who wouldn’t want you is a complete idiot”, Jerry whispered. “Thanks. I doubt that, but I appreciate the spirit”, she patted his arm next to her. “Don’t worry, you will find the right one someday and he’ll be head over heels to be marrying you”, Jerry whispered encouragingly. Roxy looked at the back of Danny’s head as he was sitting in the row in front of her. “I sure hope so”, she mumbled.


	7. 5x12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy is bored at the office and decides to visit Five-0 to see what they're working on. She observes their working process until she gets a call from the hospital. Something is wrong with Mrs. Keono. Roxy's is close to tears and wants to storm out of the office, but Danny, fearing for her saftey on the road, offers to drive her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: All scenes and dialog that happened in the real episode of Hawaii Five-0 are owned by the writers and studios of Hawaii Five-0!

It was a slow day at the office. Roxy was waiting on a draft of one of the office’s lawyers and her boss had another bad day. Leslie was at home taking care of her sick child and long story short, Roxy was bored. She felt like getting a coffee, but from a real store, not that terrible tea kitchen coffee they had here.

When she wandered out into the hall of the palace she met Kono, who was busy getting back to the Five-0 offices. “Hey Kono”, she greeted her and quickly caught up with her at the steps. “Hey Roxy. Sorry, don’t have time to talk, we’re in the middle of a case”, Kono shot her an apologetic look and continued walking up the steps. “Oh, okay. Would you mind if I tag along? Just a few minutes. It’s such a slow day today and I’m always happy to learn from you guys”, she talked quickly because she knew how valuable Kono’s time was. “Oh, okay, sure”, Kono answered a bit surprised by the request and together they walked up to the Five-0 offices.

“Hi guys”, Roxy greeted the team as they were standing around the computer table when they walked in. “Hey Roxy. Can we do anything for you?”, Steve asked a little surprised to see her up here. “No, just watching and learning”, Roxy answered. “And how about your real job?”, Danny asked her with his hands in his pockets. “My boss is always happy when we learn new stuff. You guys are Five-0, I’m learning from the best here, so…”, Roxy fudged up an excuse. “Speaking of the best, Kono, what’ve you got for us?”, Steve turned towards Kono.

“So I did a data pull on Dr. DuPont's hospital desktop computer to see what she was working on after hours”, she told her boss as she attached a flash drive to the table and accessed the newly gained files. “So, she's doing Internet searches on five different people. All she had to go on were their names. She could only find information on one person. Walter Russell”, she told the team and put up a picture of Mr. Russell on the big screen in front of them. Roxy was standing behind them in like a second row to not get in their way, but she followed the working process in front of her closely. It was fascinating to witness the work of Five-0, every time.

“So, he was never convicted of a crime, but he was charged with felony official misconduct back in '75 when he was a warden of the Wailea Reform School”, Kono continued her report. “Wait a minute, '75? Russell was a warden while Tahni was there”, Steve said and everybody exchanged looks. Roxy clearly was missing some information here.  
“Well, state investigators were called in after complaints of kids being abused and living under horrible conditions. So, it wasn't enough to take Russell to trial, but he was forced to resign. And a year later, the school was shut down for good”, Kono said.

“So, Tahni's on his deathbed. He's got no one, and Dr. DuPont is the first person to even treat the guy like a human being in years, so he has his come-to-Jesus moment before he finally checks out for good. He decides to spill the beans about something that happened in reform school back in the day”, Lou deliberated on what they had found out so far. “And the doctor reaches out to Russell, not realizing he's involved, and Russell clips them both”, Danny figured.

“That's a theory”, Steve thought out loud. “It's more than that, actually, 'cause Dr. DuPont placed a call from her cell phone to Russell's house two days ago, and they talked for a few minutes”, Kono cleared up. “Yeah, the cell phone that was never found at the crime scene”, Danny countered. “Her husband said she kept it with her all the time”, Lou remembered. “Well, that means whoever killed her took that cell phone trying to cover their tracks”, Chin figured. Roxy felt her phone vibrate in her pocket before it started ringing out loud. “Speaking of cell phones”, Roxy pulled up her shoulders, a little embarrassed that she had interrupted their meeting. “Sorry”, she said and took a few steps back over to the table in front of the gun rack.

“Hello?”, she picked up. “Miss Wade?”, a woman asked. “Yes, this is she”, she confirmed. “Hello, I’m Doctor Miller from King’s Medical Center. You are listed as the emergency contact of Mrs. Mamea Keono”, the doctor said to her and Roxy’s heart stopped for a second before it started to race as she heard Mrs. Keonos name  
“Did something happen to her?”, she asked with a shaky but louder voice, which caused the others to turn around. “She was brought in this morning with a broken hip, a neighbor had found her on her front porch”, Doctor Miller explained further. “Oh god”, Roxy mumbled. “She was brought to the OR immediately and had a heart attack on the table”, the woman told her. Roxy’s knees got weak and she had to lean against the desk.

“Roxy, are you okay?”, Steve had come over to her. When she looked up, she found not only Steve standing in front of her, but also the others looking at her with worry. “Miss Wade, are you still there?”, she heard the doctor asking. “Yes, yes”, she mumbled after swallowing hard. “Could you please come to the hospital?”, she asked her. “Is she…”, Roxy couldn’t finish the sentence. “No, but she is in a coma. We don’t know if and when she will wake up. We think it’s better if you come down here as soon as possible”, Doctor Miller explained to her. “I-I’m on my way”, Roxy quickly said and hung up.

“What happened?”, Steve asked her and put his hand on her right shoulder. This caused Roxy to look up, but the image of him became more and more blurry as her eyes filled with tears. “This was, uh, the hospital. Mrs. Keono broke her-her hip and had a heart attack in the OR. She’s in a coma now”, Roxy repeated what the doctor had just told her with a robotic voice. “God, I’m sorry, Roxy”, Steve squeezed her shoulder lightly. “I have to go”, Roxy suddenly shot up and looked at bit disoriented. She was looking for her purse before she remembered that it was downstairs in her office. Roxy headed straight for the door.

“Roxy wait, you can’t drive like that”, Steve tried to hold her back. “But I have to go. I’m the only one she got”, Roxy said. “I know, I know you have to go, but let us drive you”, he said. “Give me the last known address on Russell”, Steve walked back to Kono. “Let's dig a little deeper into these other four names that Dr. DuPont was researching. Maybe Russell wasn't acting alone”, Steve added.

In the meantime, Danny came over to Roxy and took her by the shaking hands. “Listen Rox, I know it’s hard, but you have to calm down, take a deep breath”, Danny said to her and breathed with her. She felt the first tears falling down on her cheeks. “We take you to the hospital”, Danny told her again in a calm voice, just as Steve came up behind Danny. Roxy looked from Steve to Danny and back to Steve. “Okay”, she mumbled and felt her voice breaking. “Okay, come on now”, Danny put and arm around her and everybody got going.  
She quickly grabbed her purse from her office, told another colleague she had to leave for an emergency and walked out to the car with Danny and Steve.

 

Roxy rushed through the corridor of the hospital towards the nurses’ desk. “H-Hello, I’m looking for Mamea Keono. I got called by Doctor, uh, Doctor Miller”, she remembered the name of the woman who had called her just about thirty minutes ago. “Are you a family member?”, the nurse behind the desk asked her. “No, she has no family. I’m her friend…and her emergency contact”, Roxy told her. “I will page Doctor Miller for you”, the nurse said after a moment of hesitation. “What about Mrs. Keono? Is she awake yet?”, Roxy asked. “Please wait for Doctor Miller. She will discuss any patient details with you”, the nurse told her and pointed towards a little row of empty chairs across from her desk. Roxy sat down a bit reluctantly. She heard as Doctor Miller was called over the hospital loudspeakers.

It was only about fifteen minutes until the doctor showed up, but for Roxy it felt like an eternity. Doctor Miller checked in with the nurse that was sitting behind the desk before she came over to Roxy. “Roxanne Wade?”, the doctor asked as she came over. “Yes?”, Roxy looked up and immediately shot up from her seat. “Hello, I’m Doctor Miller, we spoke on the phone earlier”, she introduced herself and then pointed at the chairs to make Roxy sit down again, Doctor Miller right next to her.

“I understand that you are the emergency contact of Mrs. Keono, but not a family member?”, she began to speak and Roxy interlaced her fingers because they were still shaking. “In this case I am sorry, but I can’t provide you with any more information about the patient. I’m very sorry”, Doctor Miller said. “But she has no one else”, Roxy tried to held against. “I’m sorry, Miss Wade”, the doctor shook her head again. Roxy wanted to say something else, but her head was empty. “Can-can I at least see her?”, Roxy asked, her eyes filled with tears. “She’s in ICU, but I think five minutes are okay”, the doctor told her and got up.

Roxy followed her to the ICU ward. She had to suppress a sob as she saw Mrs. Keono in the hospital bed with all the machines attached to her. Doctor Miller had told her that she was not able to breath on her own at the moment.  
Roxy got a chair from the wall and sat down right next to the bed. Mrs. Keono looked so small, smaller than Roxy had remembered her to be. “Mrs. Keono? It’s me, Roxy”, she slowly started speaking, her voice shaky. “I-I came as soon as I heard”, she said and took Mrs. Keono’s hand into hers. It was warm and besides the machines, it looked like the old lady was just sleeping.

Roxy didn’t know what to do, she felt so overwhelmed by the situation. What would she do, if she was just hanging out at Mrs. Keono’s house? “So, I spoke to my mom today”, she started talking and her voice got more secure with every word. “She started with Zumba now. Can you imagine my mom in a Zumba class?”, she managed to give Mrs. Keono a half-smile. “Anyway, she loves it and wants my dad to come with her, but my dad is not too excited about it. Could you imagine an ex-military like my dad in a Zumba class, surrounded by middle-aged housewives? Yeah, me neither”, she told her friend and lightly squeezed her hand.

It felt like only a few seconds later, Doctor Miller was back in the room, telling her that the time was up and Mrs. Keono needed to rest some more. Reluctantly, Roxy let go of Mrs. Keono’s hand and walked out of the room. She was allowed to wait in the family’s waiting room down the hall.

When she entered, she found the room to be empty. She sat down in the middle chair of five at the back wall. She was wiggling her legs and she could not sit still. “This is ridiculous”, she mumbled to herself as she fumbled for her phone and called Max. Maybe he could get the details about Mrs. Keono’s health situation. “Max? Hey, it’s me. I need a favor…”, she said and got up from her seat as she talked.

 

About twenty minutes later, Max called her back. “Mrs. Keono had a heart attack on the table due to an operation on her broken hip. Her high blood pressure and the medication she is taking for it caused a cerebral hemorrhage which led to her current condition”, Max told her right away. “English please”, Roxy huffed. “She has a brain bleed. They need to monitor it and therefore placed her in an artificial coma”, Max explained. “Oh my god”, Roxy mumbled as she sat back down. “People that were placed in an artificial coma are more likely to wake up than people with a naturally induced coma”, Max informed her and she knew it was his way to cheer her up. “Thanks Max”, she sighed and leaned back, covering her eyes with a free hand. “If you need anything, please just call me”, he offered. “I will, thank you, Max”, and with these words she hung up. When she had put her phone back into her pocket, she ran her hands through her hair with a deep sigh. This was really not the way she thought the day would go.

As the door was opened, a middle-aged couple came in, the woman was crying. Her husband nodded towards Roxy as a greeting before he sat down with his wife across from Roxy. She got up and left the room with a compassionate nod towards the couple. She wanted to give them some space and also didn’t want to spend some time in a small room with someone crying. God knows she was barely holding on herself.

 

Roxy was walking up and down in front of Mrs. Keono’s room, which had glass doors where she could see her in her hospital bed. Since she was not allowed to go inside, she had no choice but to patrol outside her room. When she got thirsty, she walked down the corridor where she had seen a vending machine. Right when she pressed the button for a water bottle, her phone rang in her back pocket. She answered the call right when she bent down to get the water bottle out.

“Hello?”, she asked. “Hey Roxy, it’s me, Danny”, she heard the Detective’s voice. “Hey”, she said happy to hear his voice. “I wanted to check in on you. How are you?”, he asked and it sounded like he was in a car. “Honest answer? Not good”, she said and had to swallow hard. She leaned against the vending machine as she felt the tears coming to her eyes again. “Mrs. Keono has a brain bleed and they placed her in an artificial coma so they can wait for it to go away or until they come up with an idea to fix it”, Roxy told him. “I’m sure they will find a way. Mrs. Keono is a strong woman, she will pull through”, Danny tried to make her feel better. “She’s eighty-five, Danny, I don’t think she can handle this”, she said and she felt her voice breaking.

Someone came up to the vending machine and Roxy moved away so they could use it. She walked back to Mrs. Keono’s room. “Hey, hey, positive thinking, Rox”, Danny told her and she had to smile. “And that’s coming from me”, he added like he had read her mind. As she was just a few steps away from Mrs. Keono’s room, she heard hasty steps and a lot of beeping, all around Mrs. Keono. “Something’s happening, I gotta go”, she said and immediately hung up. She ran the last steps towards the room. A nurse stopped her and wanted to push her back out as soon as she was in the room. It looked like someone was doing CPR on Mrs. Keono.

“What is happening? What’s going on?”, she asked nervously, almost screaming. “Get it moving, let’s go!”, she heard someone shout and the next second, Mrs. Keono’s bed was rushed out on the corridor, over to the elevators. Doctor Miller came sprinting towards the group of people. “What happened?”, she asked one of the other doctors. “The hemorrhage ruptured, she needs to get to the OR asap”, someone said. Roxy lost track of who was talking and just a second later, they were gone.

Roxy was moved over to the chair in front of the wall, she had been sitting in earlier today, by the nurse that was holding her. She was covering her face with her hands as she started crying. She couldn’t lose her, she wasn’t ready!

 

It took Roxy a while before she was able to get up. They had taken Mrs. Keono to the morgue almost over an hour ago. “Miss? We need the room, I have to ask you to leave”, a nurse said to her with a calm and soft voice. “Oh, okay, yes, sorry”, Roxy mumbled. She took her purse and the little bag with Mrs. Keono’s things doctor Miller had brought her and left the ICU room, she had been sitting in since they had taken Mrs. Keono up for surgery.

Roxy couldn’t believe that she was gone. Almost like a zombie she was walking through the halls of King’s Medical Center towards the exit. She had to protect her swollen eyes from the sun as she stepped out. She took a deep breath of fresh air and closed her eyes.

Since Steve and Danny had brought her here, she needed to look for a taxi to get herself home. When she walked around the corner, she found Danny and Steve waiting, leaning against Danny’s car. When they saw Roxy coming towards them, Danny walked straight over to her and pulled her into a tight hug. Roxy immediately wrapped her arms around his waist, still holding the bag with Mrs. Keonos belongings, her purse on her shoulder. Her shoulders were shaking as she let her emotions run free.

“I’m so sorry, babe”, Danny mumbled at her ear and kissed her hair. The compassion in his voice made her cry even more. In his arms, she felt safe enough to let go completely and opened up to the pain and emptiness the death of Mrs. Keono had caused inside her. They stood there for quite a while. Danny let her cry in his arms, Steve patiently waiting at the car. 

After a while, Danny led her over to the car, where Steve gave her a hug as well. “I’m so sorry, Roxy. We had Max call the hospital after you hung up. We needed to know what’s up”, Steve told her. She was glad that she didn’t have to tell them what happened, although her reaction should have made it pretty clear. She couldn’t talk just yet, so she just nodded.

Roxy got in on the backseat and Steve drove over to the palace where he changed to his own car to get home. Danny moved over to the driver’s seat and got Roxy home.  
He walked around the car when they had arrived and opened the door for her, as she had not moved from the backseat since she got in at the hospital. “Here you go”, he said as he held out his hand for her to take as she got out of his car. “Thanks”, she mumbled. “Listen, if you change your mind about the being-alone part, just give me a call, okay?”, Danny offered again, like he did on the ride over here. “Okay, but I’d rather be alone right now”, she told him, yet again. “I know, I know, just if you change your mind…”, he repeated and pulled her into another hug, which almost made her cry again.

“She was like family”, Roxy mumbled at his shoulder and his arms wrapped a little tighter. “The only family I had here on the island”, she added. Danny put her away at arm’s length. “Hey, what are you talking about? You got plenty of family here on the island. First of all, there’s me and Grace, you got Max and Jerry, Lou, Chin, Kono. And I hate to disappoint you, but, uh, you also got Steve. He’s like the degenerated big brother nobody wanted, but everyone has to put up with”, Danny told her in an attempt to make her smile. And it actually did. “Thanks, Danny”, she said with a light smile as she shook her head at how he talked about Steve again.

“I mean it, if you need me, just call. I’ll be there in no time”, he reminded her again as he walked around his car. “I’ll be okay”, she told him yet again and walked down the little path towards her house. She turned around once more as she was about to unlock the door, to find Danny still sitting there in his car, waving at her and making sure she got in save. She nodded back and got in her house.

When she walked into her living room, she found one of Poker’s chew toys she had forgotten to return the last time she took him for a walk. “Oh god, Poker”, she inhaled loudly and quickly turned around and left the house again to drive over to Mrs. Keono.

When she let herself in with her key, the dog sensed that something was wrong and whimpered as he looked up from his spot next to Mrs. Keono’s chair. It surprised Roxy how much it hurt her to walk into the house. Poker jumped up and came over to Roxy. She got down into a squatting position and patted him behind the ears. “I’m sorry, Poker”, she just mumbled and a tear ran over her cheek.

Everything looked normal, like Mrs. Keono was about to come out of the kitchen with her casserole any second. Roxy slowly walked around the living room, sitting down in Mrs. Keonos chair and pulled her feet up. It smelled like her. Poker came over and lay down on the side of the chair, like he always used to when Mrs. Keono was sitting in it. Roxy reached down to pat his back and silently cried until she fell asleep.

 

Roxy’s boss had kindly given her the rest of the week off to process the death of Mrs. Keono and plan the funeral. She was pretty sure that Leslie had a lot to do with the kindness of her boss. In the afternoon, when she googled caskets, a thing she never thought she would have to do, she got a text from Danny. He told her that the group was meeting up at Kamekona’s food truck in the afternoon after Grace’s sporting event and if she would like to come. At first, she didn’t want to go, but she had to get out of the house and so did Poker, whom she had taken over to her house. She also felt a need so see Danny again.

Roxy got changed and drove over, Poker on the passenger seat. As she parked her car on the grass by the food truck, she stayed in the car for a minute, watching the people she had gotten so close with over the past one and a half years. She knew that Danny was right about what he had said to her last night. She had a family here on Hawaii and it was right in front of her, she had just to go over and be a part of the Ohana.


	8. 5x15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks after Mrs. Keono's funeral, Roxy gets a call from her lawyer, asking her for a meeting. Turns out Mrs. Keono has left her something in her will. Roxy still can't believe it when she drives over to Lou's house. He has invited everyone for a Valentine's barbecue...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: All scenes and dialog that happened in the real episode of Hawaii Five-0 are owned by the writers and studios of Hawaii Five-0!

It had been three weeks since Mrs. Keono’s death. Roxy still couldn’t quite believe it. Sometimes when her phone rang, for a second, she thought it was Mrs. Keono asking her to do grocery shopping or getting those weird roots for her tea again.

Planning the funeral and organizing her succession had kept her on her feet for the first two weeks. She found the name of Mrs. Keono’s lawyer in her belongings and had contacted him concerning the will and maybe finding some long-lost family members to invite to the funeral, but no luck.  
The funeral had been beautiful and the whole Five-0 team, including Max, Jerry and Kamekona had shown up to support her and pay their respects to Mrs. Keono, although most of them didn’t even know her. Roxy was really lucky to call such amazing people her friends, or as Danny had put it, her Ohana.

Roxy was in the middle of her workday when she got a call from Mrs. Keono’s lawyer. “Miss Wade? This is Ronald Wagner speaking, from Peterson, Parker and Wells. I would like to talk to you about the will of Mamea Keono. Is there any chance we could speak today?”, Mr. Wagner asked her over the phone. “Ehm, I think I could make it to your office by, uh, six PM, if that’s okay?”, she asked after checking the phone on her computer screen. “That’s perfect. I will see you at six”, he said and hung up.

“What’s the matter Roxy? Why the face?”, Leslie asked over her computer screen. “That was Mrs. Keono’s lawyer. He said he wants to talk to me about Mrs. Keono’s will”, Roxy told her colleague with furrowed brows. “Maybe they found a distant relative?”, Leslie suggested. “That must be it, yeah”, Roxy mumbled and slowly nodded her head, already in thoughts what this meeting could be about.

 

About four hours later, Roxy was a little wiser, but had trouble processing it. “Could you say that again, please?”, Roxy asked while sitting in the conference room of Peterson, Parker and Wells across from Mr. Wagner. He smiled at her and moved the will of Mrs. Keono over the table for Roxy to read it herself. “Mrs. Keono leaves her house and her dog to you, Miss Wade. And a little savings account”, he repeated with a sympathetic smile. “The house? A savings account?”, Roxy shook her head in disbelief. “I can’t believe this”, she said and kept shaking her head. “You better believe it, Miss Wade. Mrs. Keono was very determined at our last meeting back in October. She wanted to make sure that you get everything that was important to her. And the savings account is a thank you for taking care of her over the past five years, her words, not mine”, Mr. Wagner told her.

“How much is on that savings account?”, she asked, completely rattled by what she had just learned. “Ehm, about thirty-thousand dollars”, Mrs. Wagner read from the copy of the will he still had in front of him. Roxy’s eyes got big and her jaw dropped. “What?”, she said out loud. “A big part is from the inheritance from her husband and she added a certain amount from her pension every month”, Mr. Wagner explained further. Roxy was in shock. The house, Poker and a bank account full of money?

“If you’re willing, we could get over the paperwork and I can get everything on its way right tomorrow morning”, Mr. Wagner said and snapped her out of her thoughts. “Paperwork?”, she asked confused. “Well, we have to change the name of the owner in the land registry and also inform the bank to give you full access to the account. As far as I understand, the dog is already living with you?”, he asked and motioned to his secretary outside of the glassed conference room to bring the paperwork. “Ehm, yes, yes, he is. Do I need to sign something for him too? Like, that I’m allowed to keep him or anything?”, she asked. “No, I don’t think this will be necessary”, Mr. Wagner shook his head with a smile.  
About an hour later, Roxy stepped out on the pavement in front of the office building. She was still in shock about the outcome of the meeting. At first, she didn’t know what to do next, but then it hit her like someone had given her a little pat to the back of her head.

Roxy drove over to the cemetery and bought a little bouquet at the entrance in Mrs. Keono’s favorite color. She slowed her steps a bit when she came closer to her grave. Most of the flowers from the funeral were still beautiful. She just picked out the faded one’s and corrected the little banners on the floral wreaths.  
“Hello, Mrs. Keono”, she spoke out loud. “I was just at the lawyer’s office and he had quite the surprise for me”, she said to the grave in front of her. Some people might think she was crazy talking to a tombstone but she didn’t care.

“A house and money…”, Roxy shook her head. “Even after you’re gone, you’re still taking care of me”, she said and felt the tears coming to her eyes. She got down on her knees, touching the name on the marble stone. “But I would give anything just to get you back”, she sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes.  
“If you were here right now, you would probably say that I should stop crying and rather tell you about my plans for Valentine’s day tomorrow”, Roxy had to smile about the thought of Mrs. Keono’s sitting in her chair, giving her that look she always had when asking Roxy about her love life.

“Actually, I have plans on Valentine’s day this year, but not as you have hoped”, she said with a smile and wiped away the rest of tears she had in the corner of her eyes as she sat down cross-legged next to the tombstone. “Lou has invited everybody to his house for a little Valentine’s day barbecue. I know you would roll your eyes at me now, but hey, at least I’m not sitting at home alone with a big bottle of wine like last year”, she said with an eyeroll herself.

Roxy spent a few more minutes sitting there talking to the grave of Mrs. Keono until the sun was low. “I think I better get going before it’s dark. I also have to walk Poker before he ruins my house”, she said as she stood up and freed her jeans from a few blades of grass and dry leaves. “I will come by next week to change the flowers, I promise”, she said. She looked at the gravestone a few more moments and then took a deep breath. “I miss you Mamea”, she whispered, kissed the end of her index- and middle finger and touched Mrs. Keono’s name before she left.

 

The next day in the late afternoon, Roxy drove over to Lou’s house with Poker since she didn’t want to leave him alone at home on Valentine’s day. When she rang the doorbell, Renee opened the door and told her that everybody was in the backyard and she should go right through.  
Poker led the way, following the smell of beef on the grill. “Hey everybody. Happy Valentine’s day!”, Roxy greeted the group in the garden. Lou was standing at the grill with a chef’s hat on and an apron. “Hey, Roxy. So glad you could make it”, Lou greeted her. “I brought chocolate cake, Mrs. Keono’s recipe”, she held up the big plate. She had actually managed to bake it herself in the morning.

“Even better”, Lou smiled at her. Roxy put it on the table behind him, where he had all the plates, utensils and most important, ice cold beer. She picked up a bottle and opened it on her way back to the group of men standing around the grill.  
“The weirdest thing happened to me yesterday”, she jumped in as nobody was talking. “You saw a ghost?”, Jerry asked. “What? No”, Roxy shook her head in confusion. “A weird thing? You got a date for Valentine’s day?”, Danny asked with a cheeky grin. She shot him an angry look. “No, she got no date. Why would she be here then?”, Steve asked his partner with certainty in his voice. “Right, Roxy got no dates”, Danny agreed and both smiled at her with cheesy, bright smiles. “Good to know who my friends are”, Roxy muttered with a huff and took a long sip of her beer.

“What happened, Roxy?”, Chin asked in a conciliatory tone. “Chin, my only friend, I tell you what happened. Yesterday, I got a call from Mr. Wagner”, Roxy turned theatrically toward him as she spoke, showing Danny and Steve the cold shoulder. “The lawyer-guy?”, Jerry asked. “Yes, he’s the executor of Mrs. Keono’s will and he wanted to talk to me about something important. I thought he found some distant relatives or something”, she told them. “Did he?”, Steve asked and Roxy turned back around again. “No, he didn’t, but there was something in Mrs. Keono’s will he wanted to show me”, Roxy answered and paused again. “Enough with those dramatic pauses, what’s in that will?”, Lou asked annoyed after she took a sip of her beer.

“Mrs. Keono left me her house, Poker and quite some money”, she finally spilled the beans. “So, we’re gonna be neighbors?”, was Danny’s first take on this and he didn’t sound disappointed. “Kind of, I mean we would be still two streets apart”, she mentioned. “Yeah, but that’s closer than your old house”, he countered. “I don’t even know if I will move. It’s just so new, I don’t know what to do”, Roxy pouted. “You could rent it out, get some extra money”, Chin suggested. “I don’t know. It feels weird thinking about strangers living in Mrs. Keono’s house”, Roxy said and suddenly had to smile. “I’m more attached to her house than I’m to my own four walls”, Roxy smiled to herself. “Then it’s settled, your moving”, Danny raised his beer as if to toast and the others did the same and Roxy had to chuckle. “Looks like I’m moving”, she announced. “And I will need some help from some strong men…”, she said and looked in the round while everybody looked very busy all of a sudden. “Jerry, come on. I helped you clean out your basement”, Roxy talked directly to him. “I think it was Farrow that cleaned out his basement in the end”, was Danny’s witty comment. “Corrigan”, Jerry corrected him immediately.

“I know I’m repeating myself here, but great friends I’ve got here”, Roxy mentioned sarcastically. “We’re just joking. Tell us the time and the date and we’ll be there”, Steve said and put a hand around Danny’s shoulder, including him in his promise. “Thank you”, she over-pronounced the words with a little nod towards McGarrett. “You go it, babe”, Danny winked at her and toasted towards her again. 

“So, I’m starving, when will the burgers be ready?”, Roxy asked Lou to change the subject, but she was actually really hungry. “Any second now”, Lou told her and put cheese in the form of a heart on a beef patty, also in the shape of a heart. “Food shaped like a heart. And just like that you have won mine”, Roxy said to Lou as she saw the Valentine’s Day themed food. Steve walked over to a box near the grill with another set of cold beers.

“Food is all it takes?”, Danny asked with a grin. “Oh yeah, food can go a long way. With me, the right food can take you all the way to the end-zone”, Roxy winked playfully. “End-zone?”, Danny asked surprise and chuckled. “Yeah, I’m using football terms ‘cause I know you boys like that”, she explained with a smile and a dull voice which made Danny laugh. Goal achieved.  
“Where’s Grace? I thought she was coming too?”, Roxy asked him as she took a look around the garden. “She’s up on the porch”, Danny nodded towards it and he sounded like there was more to it.

“You know, Danny, raising kids is a lot like grilling burgers”, Lou said to him. It sounded like they’re picking up on a conversation they have had earlier. “Uh-huh”, Danny sounded not convinced. “You can't poke them and prod them too much. All you can do is just watch them closely and be there when the flames jump up”, Lou explained. “That's it!”, Danny agreed sarcastically. “There you go”, Lou ended confidently and took care of the burgers again.

“That's fantastic. Steve? You got to hear this. Grover is comparing, uh, raising children to, uh, making hamburgers”, Danny told his best friend, not without sounding sarcastic again. “I like it”, Steve agreed with Lou. “You like it?”, Danny asked in disbelief. “I like it”, Steve confirmed. “Right. 'Cause the analogy is free, like, uh, the-the booze is free. The beers are free. Everything is free”, Danny started ranting. Him and Steve walked over to the table to take a look at the sides Renee had prepared.

“A little tip from the pro”, Kamekona said to Lou and pointed at the grill. “Oh, boy”, Lou looked up and sighed. “Rotate the patties Get them fancy, cross-hatch grill marks. Presentation is everything, brah”, he advised him. “Here's a little tip for you. How about you stick to sautéing them sea creatures, and let the guy from Chicago handle the beef?”, Lou said to him in a calm voice and Roxy had to bite her lip from smiling. “My bad, OG”, Kamekona apologized. If this conversation would be between Danny and Steve, they would hear all afternoon about this.

“You know you're staring, right?”, Chin said to Jerry and nodded towards Mindy, sitting at a picnic table at the other end of the garden. Roxy hadn’t even noticed that she was here until now. “I'm pretty sure Dr. Shaw and I had a moment yesterday in the morgue”, Jerry told him and immediately had Roxy’s attention.  
“If it happened in the morgue, it wasn't a moment”, Lou commented and Roxy nodded agreeing. “Well, he does bring up a good point, Jer. There's a wide spectrum of moments ranging from love at first sight to restraining order. Which is it?”, Chin asked. “Hey, only one way to find out, brother”, Lou said with an interested grin on his face. “What you’re gonna do?”, Roxy asked with honest interest after taking another look at Mindy, all alone at her table.

Jerry took a look at all the faces staring at him and you could see that he took his courage in both hands. “I'm going in”, he said, just as Danny and Steve came back to the group with new beers. “So am I”, Kamekona mumbled and tried to touch the beef on the grill, which Lou stopped with a slap on his hand.  
“What's he doing?”, Danny asked. “Jerry is gonna put the moves on the good doctor over there”, Lou explained. “I don't like it”, Danny said. “Why? He can do it”, Roxy commented. “Eye of the tiger, Jer”, Chin encouraged his friend. “I think he gets shot down pretty quickly”, Danny stated. “Twenty dollars say you're wrong”, Lou betted.

“All right. I don't want to bet against my guy, but okay”, Danny nodded. “Your guy? Sure doesn’t sound like it”, Roxy shook her head over the guys’ insensitivity. “Put me down with ten large”, Kamekona jumped in. “Ten thousand?”, Chin asked in disbelief. Kamekona’s face froze as he realized what he had just said. “For me ten, ten”, he corrected himself.  
“You guys are unbelievable”, Roxy shook her head and took a sip of beer while observing Jerry as he walked over to Mindy. “But put me down for ten too”, she quickly added. “Hey guys, what are you betting on?”, Steve asked, chewing on some bread.

All of them watched Jerry talking to Mindy and suddenly pulling out a single rose from his back pocket. “Oh, see, now, that is a bold move”, Chin commented with a grin. Roxy was really happy for Jerry as Mindy took the rose with a smile. “Do your thing, big sexy”, Lou commented with a chuckle.  
“That man has got game”, Danny mentioned. “He did it”, Roxy said surprise. “And that's why you owe me twenty dollars”, he said to Danny. “And for you, that’s ten dollars”, he turned towards Roxy. “Happy to pay”, she said and fumbled for the few bills of money she had in her back pocket.

“Fair enough. He got game, man. I'll gladly pay”, Danny also said and handed Lou the money. “Thank you”, Lou nodded towards him and Roxy and put the money in his own pockets. “Very impressed”, Danny said and suddenly his phone rang. “Excuse me”, he said and walked a few steps away from the group. Steve followed him and it looked like they were talking about a text message or something. Roxy couldn’t really hear what was going on. Also the Jerry-Mindy-thing was way more interesting.   
“Alright, I go talk to her”, she heard Danny say and then he walked up to the porch where Gracie was sitting with a big pout.

"What's up with her? Boy trouble?", Roxy asked Steve, watching Danny go up to talk to his daughter. "She lied to him and he knows it. But she doesn't know it and we think that's what's making her so sad", Steve explained. "That's kind of cute", Roxy said and sighed. "That's Grace", Steve shrugged his shoulders with a smile.

"And I thought because of Valentine's day, she's dealing with some teenage heartbreak", Roxy mentioned. "Could be, but she’s just twelve", Steve responded. "You're never too young for heartbreak", Roxy said and watched Danny and Grace talking. "That's right, sista", Kamekona said to her. "Talking from experience?", Lou asked and looked up at her while flipping the burgers.

"No, it's just…it reminded me of my first boyfriend, that's all", she shrugged her shoulders and wanted to change the subject, but the men wouldn't let her. "First love, that's a beautiful thing", Kamekona mentioned. "What was his name?", Chin asked her. "Brian Coleman. We met in highschool when I moved here to Hawaii with sixteen. He was my first boyfriend, my first love, my first…everything", she quickly summarized and blushed a bit as she took a sip of her beer, which was almost empty. "And what happened?", Steve asked further. "His parents moved to California after graduation and we both didn't want the long-distant-thing, so we broke it off", she explained and tried to sound casual although it still hurt her a bit. After all, he was her first love.

“Ah, that’s too bad”, Steve commented. "And have you looked him up on Facebook yet?", Chin asked with a relatable smile. "Oh yeah. As soon as I knew that Facebook existed I looked him up. He's married", she shrugged her shoulders again. Everybody made compassionate sounds as they nodded to the end of her story. "Sometimes I wonder, if he hadn't moved, if we would have ended up being married. Maybe if I had followed him to California back then…", Roxy thought out loud. Nobody knew what to say to that and Roxy quickly realized that.

"So, are the burgers ready soon? You got starving customers here, Lou", she joked and cleared her throat with blushed cheeks. "Just pick up a plate from back there and you're good to go", he pointed behind him to the table. "On my way", she said and left the little group. "Stop embarrassing yourself", Roxy mumbled to herself as she stood at the table and grabbed a plate and a napkin.


	9. 5x16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lou gives Steve some golfing lessons for a charity game of HPD and Roxy joins them because Lou is not ready to give up teaching her some golf as well. They meet a world famous golfer, who only Lou recognizes and he's totally starstruck.  
> When Steve and Lou gets called in for a case, Roxy visits Kamekona at his truck for lunch and finds a weird guy, asking for Danny's girlfriend Amber. Roxy has a bad feeling about this and calls Steve for help...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: All scenes and dialog that happened in the real episode of Hawaii Five-0 are owned by the writers and studios of Hawaii Five-0!

“So, have you set a moving-date yet?”, Steve asked Roxy as he put his golf ball on the tee. “No, not really. I can’t really bring myself to give up my old house”, Roxy answered him as she was resting her weight on her golf club, standing next to Lou, who was smoking a cigar to calm his nerves.  
“Quit the chit-chat, you better concentrate”, Lou said to Steve and took a puff from his cigar and then also rested his weight on his golf club in front of him. Steve took a swing at the golf ball and, again, it went far away from the actual place he wanted it to be.

“Huh”, Lou huffed and Steve turned around with an annoyed look on his face. “Brother, you're playing what we like to call military golf. Left, right, left, right”, Lou said and pointed with his hand in several directions. “At least he hit the ball”, Roxy jumped in to defend the navy SEAL, speaking from experience. The three of them had been on the golf course for almost two hours now and both of Lou’s trainees were not getting any better. 

“What am I doing wrong?”, Steve asked, not really happy how he was spending his morning. “Well, for starters, you're swinging like a gorilla. Don't you remember what I said in the parking lot? This is a game of finesse. The easier you swing, the further that little white ball goes”, Lou explained again. “Okay, that doesn't make any sense to me”, Steve replied. “See if this makes sense”, Lou stated and grabbed Steve by the shoulder to turn him towards the little hole a few yards away.

“You see that little white thing way out there in the middle of the fairway?”, he pointed in its direction. “Yes, Lou”, Steve huffed. “That's my ball. That's swinging easy. Now, where's your ball? I'll tell you where your ball is, all the way at the bottom of that little pond”, Lou said and even Roxy had to roll her eyes at his tone.  
“Partner, partner, listen. I'm just trying to help you, okay? Half the HPD is gonna be out here for that charity event next week, watching you tee off. Is that how you want to represent Five-O?”, Lou asked him. “All right, all right”, Steve mumbled agreeing. He really didn’t want to embarrass himself next week.

Roxy was happy she didn’t have to compete in that charity tournament. Instead of the ball, she was shooting her golf club all over the place. Only once, she managed to hit the little ball and if Steve didn’t have such good reflections, he would have quite the bump on his forehead right now.  
“All right, let's try it again”, Lou said to Steve while the Commander put down another ball on the tee.  
“Hey, guys”, a local looking woman came up to the three of them. “Hey, hi”, Lou looked like he had seen a ghost. Roxy and Steve greeted her as well.

“Hi. How are you?”, she asked nicely. “Good. How are you?”, Steve said. “Good”, she nodded with a smile. “Uh, Miss Wie, I know we're playing a little slow. We-We'll pick it up”, Lou stuttered a bit and seemed nervous. It almost seemed like he had a crush on her. Roxy didn’t know what was going on, she had never seen this woman before.  
“No, no, that's not the reason why I came over. You guys are fine”, she shook her head. “You guys know each other?”, Steve asked the question that was also in Roxy’s head.  
“Please ignore my ignorant friend. He just crawled out from under a rock this morning, with a driver in his hand”, Lou said to the woman he had called Miss Wie before. “What's the matter with you?”, Steve asked with furrowed brows and also Roxy raised an eyebrow at Lou’s comment about Steve.

“I'm, um, uh Lou! Lou Grover”, he shook Miss Wie’s hand. “Hi. Nice to meet you. I'm Michelle”, she took his hand and introduced herself as well, but way more elegantly than Lou did. He almost seemed like a teenage girl meeting her favorite member of a boyband.  
“Yeah. This non-golfer here, that's Steve McGarrett and that also non-golfer is Roxanne Wade”, Lou pointed at her. “Hi. How are you? I'm Steve”, Steve also shook Michelle’s hand. “How you doing? I’m Roxy. Nice to meet you”, Roxy also shook her hand. “Nice to meet you”, Michelle said to them. “What's the matter with you?”, Steve whispered to Lou while Michelle was shaking Roxy’s hand.

“If you don't mind, I just want to give you a tip. I just saw something from back there”, Michelle offered to Steve. “Oh, I would yes, please”, Steve gladly accepted. “By all means, yeah, especially if it's free. His motto is, ‘If it's for free, then it's for me’. Please, go ahead”, Lou commented and Roxy had to chuckle. “He has a point, Steve”, Roxy added. “I'd-I'd appreciate it. Thank you very much”, Steve said to Michelle and then shot Lou and Roxy a deadly look.

“Yeah, of course”, Michelle said and took a few steps back to give Steve some space for his next swing. Lou and Roxy did the same and watched Steve getting a little lesson from Michelle.  
“I just saw from back there. Okay, maybe just want to go a little bit more behind, widen your stance a little bit”, she instructed him. “Like, further away from the ball?”, Steve asked. “Yeah, a little bit. Yeah. Perfect. Just bend your knees”, she continued. “How's that, yeah?”, Steve asked as he got in position. “Yep, great. Looks great. And then, now, just keep your head down, Okay, keep your eyes on the ball and just swing through”, she added. Roxy watched Steve closely and paid attention to what Michelle was saying, maybe she could profit from this little lesson herself. God knows, Lou’s tips didn’t work out for her.

“Okay, and swing through”, Steve repeated mumbling and Michelle nodded agreeing. And then he took the swing of the day. None of his balls had ever gotten so close to the little hole before.  
“What the hell?”, Lou spat out, following the ball with his eyes. “Fuck”, slipped out of Roxy’s mouth as she saw where the ball had landed. “Wow, see? You're a natural”, Michelle congratulated him. 

“Thank you”, Steve shook Michelle’s hand again. “Of course”, she laughed it off. “Thank you very much”, he added. ”You're a, you're a great teacher. Have you ever thought about teaching golf?”, Steve asked her and Lou’s head snapped around so fast, Roxy feared he might have broken something just now. “Uh, you know what, if my current job doesn't work out, then I'll think about it”, she said and had a bright smile on her face. “Yeah, you should think about it. You're really good at it”, Steve nodded. “Thank you”, she replied. “Thank YOU”, Steve emphasized and thanked her once again for her little lesson. “Have a good round, guys”, she said and got back to her golf cart. “All right. Bye, Michelle. See you later”, Steve said goodbye. “Bye. Nice to meet you”, Roxy said to her as she walked backwards. “Nice to meet you. Bye”, she waved at them.

“What do you mean, a teacher? You know who that is?”, Lou asked Steve a little furious and tried to keep his voice down. “Huh?”, Steve asked him and Roxy shook her head. “That happens to be Michelle Wie. The LPGA 2014 U.S.Open champion”, Lou explained to them. “Seriously?”, Roxy and Steve asked at the same time and both turned around to take another look at her. “Yeah. Seriously”, Lou confirmed and rolled his eyes. 

“Well, no wonder you were drooling, huh?”, Steve said with a bright grin and poked Roxy’s side with his elbow. “I wasn't drooling”, Lou denied. “Oh, you were so drooling, Lou”, Roxy nodded her head with a grin. “No, I wasn’t! I was just admiring how a professional golfer like that would take the time with a charity case like yourself”, Lou fought back. “I'm sorry, are you done? Because you see that little white ball out there on the fairway, that's much closer to the hole than your little white ball. It looks like it's getting lonely”, Steve told him with a smug smile on his face as he pointed at the balls far away from them.

His phone started ringing as he was talking. “Do me a favor, answer that so I don't have to hear any more of this”, Lou nodded at Steve’s pocket and pulled an annoyed face. “McGarrett”, he answered his phone and turned around to walk to the hole to make the final put. “Don’t worry, Lou, you still have me to teach”, Roxy patted his back as they followed him. “Thanks again”, Steve said to Michelle Wie as they were walking by. “See you around”, she waved at them as she waited until the hole was free to play for her.

 

Steve and Lou had been called to a case and Roxy went back home to grab her things and go to the beach. She had planned to spend her day off on the golf course with Lou and Steve, but since that wasn’t going to happen, she might as well spend it at the beach.

In the late afternoon, she made a little stop at Kamekona’s food truck. “Hey, little lady”, he greeted her as she came up to the truck to order. “Hey Kamekona”, she smiled back at him. “The usual?”, he asked. “Yes please”, she nodded and took a seat at one of the picnic tables. Only a few minutes later, he brought over the plate with the delicious smelling shrimps. “Do you have time to sit with me for a few minutes?”, she asked as she hated to eat alone. “Sorry, sista. It’s a busy day, can’t afford to sit down. Maybe next time”, he apologized. “Okay, I understand. Don’t let me keep you from work. I promise, I’ll say goodbye before I go”, she said to him with an understanding smile. “You do that”, he nodded with a smile and got back to his truck.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a man sitting down on the table close to her. He was all by himself and Roxy gave him a quick look. The man looked a bit nervous and something about him just threw her off. Something about him just didn’t feel right.  
Roxy shook off her thoughts about that guy and focused on the delicious smelling food in front of her. She took her phone out and played one of the many gaming apps she had on it. She didn’t even notice how the time flew buy until the sun was already low and the food was long gone. Roxy was about to pack up her stuff and say goodbye to Kamekona, as she heard his voice at the table next to her, talking to that weird guy.

“Aloha, my friend. Can I start you off with one of our refreshing cold beverages?”, Kamekona asked him. “No, no, I'm, uh, I'm okay. I'm just waiting on someone else”, the guy said. “Hm, you've been waiting a while. I know because I saw you sat down about thirty minutes ago and you still haven't bought nothing”, Kamekona said to him and Roxy had to smile to herself about Kamekona’s “no food, no table”-policy.

“Yeah, I'm sorry. Uh, I was supposed to meet my girlfriend for lunch, and I was late, and now she's not picking up any of my calls”, the guy explained. “Sound like you might be in the doghouse, dude. And I hate to pile on, but these tables, paying customers only, brah”, Kamekona told him. “Yeah, fair enough. Fair enough. I'm sure you do a very good lunch trade”, the guy nodded understanding and got up from his seat.

“My girl, she raves about the food. Maybe you know her; she's a regular here. Here”, he took out his phone from his pants and showed Kamekona a picture. It was quiet for a few moments. “Yes, I see her come around”, something in Kamekona’s voice had changed and it made Roxy look up.  
“Yeah?”, the guy asked hopefully. “But not today. But if she does come by, who shall I say was waiting for her?”, Kamekona asked. She wasn’t able to see his face, but the tone of his voice had definitely changed. “Um, John, but don't worry about it; I'll find her. Thank you, have a nice day”, the guy said and got going. His phrasing had Roxy’s hair in the back of her neck stand up.

She quickly got up and caught up with Kamekona as he was on his way back to his food truck. “Hey, Kamekona. What did that guy want from you?”, she asked him. “He showed me a picture of that Amber-girl”, Kamekona told her. “Danny’s Amber?”, Roxy asked surprised. “Yeah, that guy was on that picture too, they looked pretty cozy”, Kamekona said. Since she had been listening in on their conversation, she knew that the guy had called her his girlfriend.

“Oh wow”, Roxy exhaled loudly. “Yeah, do you think she’s playing with our friend?”, he asked her. “I don’t know”, she replied and chewed on her lower lip. “I should call McGarrett, tell him about this”, Kamekona said. “Probably”, Roxy mumbled and was already in thoughts. “Give me your phone”, he suddenly said to her. “Why?”, she asked curious, but gave him her phone. “I take a pic of his car. McGarrett can run his plate later. See, what this perp is all about”, Kamekona said and cautiously snapped a picture of the guy’s license plate. “Good idea. You know what? It’s my day off, but I’ll go back to the office and run his plate and maybe find a name. I’ll call McGarrett on the way”, Roxy offered and took back her phone. “You do that. I gotta get back to work”, Kamekona nodded and Roxy gave him a little kiss on the cheek as goodbye.

 

“Danny's Amber? You sure about that?”, Steve asked over the phone. Roxy was in her red VW beetle, on her way to the palace. “I didn’t see the picture, but the guy showed it to Kamekona and he was sure. A hundred percent”, she nodded, although Steve couldn’t see her right now. “He said, he had a picture of them together. They looked like a couple”, Roxy added. 

"Do you think she's cheating on Danny?", Steve asked unsure of her concerns. "I don't know, Steve. I mean, what do we know about her? Besides meeting her shortly when you guys were trapped in that collapsed building, I have never exchanged any words with her beyond 'Hello' and 'My name is'", she told him. "Would it make you feel better if I look into it?", Steve asked and she could hear the smile in his voice. "Way ahead of you. Kamekona snapped a picture of the guy's license plate and I'm on my way to the palace to run it", she said and took a right turn at the next corner. "Wait? Isn't it your day off?", Steve asked. "It is, that's why I need to ask you if I can use one of your computers?", she asked and pulled up her shoulders, not sure what his answer was going to be. "Roxy, I don't know. We got a case as well and…", Steve began and she could hear that he was looking for an excuse to say no. "Do I have to remind you that background-checks are one of my specialties?", Roxy tried it a different approach. "No, I know, you helped us out a few times with that already, but uh,…", Steve couldn't quite bring himself to say yes.

"It's for Danny, Steve", Roxy tried it again and her voice became serious. It was silent for a few moments on the other end of the phone call. "Alright, alright, you can do your research", he finally gave in. "Great, I won't be in your way. Speaking of Danny, where is he? Does he have the day off or do I have to be careful and have to come up with a good excuse as why I'm in your offices?", Roxy joked. "He's on a little getaway with Amber, so, no need for that", Steve told her. Great. Roxy rolled her eyes. Well, good thing she didn't call Danny before to tell him about that guy.

“But you can’t do it today, like I said we got the case. Come by tomorrow, I call you when you can use it. I bet your boss wouldn’t be too happy if you do that at your workplace”, Steve reminded her. "And no word to Danny about this before we know anything, okay?", Steve added like he had just read her mind before. "No, problem. Alright, I’m waiting for your call tomorrow, so don’t leave me hanging, bruh”, she said. “Bruh?”, Steve asked with a chuckle. “Yeah, it felt weird when I was saying it”, Roxy pulled a face. “See you tomorrow Commander Steven McGarrett”, she changed it. “Better! See you tomorrow”, he commented and ended the call.

 

In the late morning of the next day, Steve called her to tell her he had to drive over to a new crime scene and she could run up now to use the computer, since nobody would be in the office now. Roxy quickly made up a lame excuse to tell Leslie before she left her office.  
It only took her a few minutes to find a name as she ran the plate, but when she dug a little deeper, it took her over two hours to gather all the information that were available. In the middle of her research, Chin came back to the office, but Steve must have told him what she was doing up here because he didn’t ask any question as to why she was here, but what she had found out so far. She updated him along the way and at a certain point, they decided that it was time to call Steve and let him in on the information as well.

“Hey, what's up?”, Steve picked up the phone. “So, I ran the plate Kamekona had photographed yesterday and it came back to a car rented by a Frank Simpson, out of New York City. TSA has him landing here a week ago”, Roxy told him, Chin standing next to her. “Well, Amber's from New York City. Maybe, uh maybe this guy's an old boyfriend or something”, Steve threw in.

“He's more than an old boyfriend”, Chin countered. “He's her husband”, Roxy cleared up, her voice sounding serious.   
“Turns out our Amber Vitale was actually born Melissa Armstrong. Her married name is Melissa Simpson”, Chin continued and read Amber’s real name from her driver’s license that showed up on the screen.

“She travels five thousand miles, she changes her name, and now the husband shows up? She had to have been running from him”, Steve figured. “Yeah, and for good reason. NYPD arrested Simpson back in 2013 for felony assault. Amber, AKA Melissa Simpson, was the complainant victim. He nearly killed her. She's got an order of protection against him”, Roxy told Steve and Chin put up the pictures from the assault charges. Roxy had to look away because they looked so horrible. She could dislike Amber, uh, Melissa all she wanted for being Danny’s girlfriend, but no woman ever deserved that. Roxy felt the sudden urge to hug her.

“Yeah, all right. Well, you and I both know that thing's not worth the paper it's written on. All right? I bet Amber knew that, too”, Steve said and sounded pretty pissed. “Yeah. I tried calling Danny and Amber, as well. Both phones went straight to voice mail”, Chin told his partner. They had found Melissa’s number in one of the databases.  
“Danny told me that he was going off the grid. He wants to spend some time with Amber. They must have turned their phones off”, Steve explained. “Well, that explains why I can't ping their location. He say where he was taking her?”, Chin asked. “No. No, he didn't”, Steve negated. “I'll reach out to friends and work and see if anyone knows anything”, Chin suggested. “Have HPD help. Put an APB out on Simpson. If he's going after Amber, she and Danny could be in danger”, Steve said and hung up.

“Let’s get to it”, Chin said and pulled out his phone to call Duke, head of HPD. “And what about me? What can I do?”, Roxy asked. “I believe you have a job downstairs. We handle it from here, but thanks for your help”, Chin touched her upper arm reassuringly and wanted to dial Duke’s number, but he stopped as he saw Roxy’s concerned face. “I swear I call you as soon as we know more or been able to reach Danny, but for now there’s nothing you can do besides your job, okay?”, Chin said in a more sympathetic tone. Reluctantly, Roxy nodded her head and walked back down to her office.

 

A week later, Roxy found herself at the HPD charity golf tournament at Kaplei golf course to cheer on Steve and Lou. It was a hot day and she drank a lot. That’s why she had to make a little toilet break just about two holes before the end and decided to wait at the last hole for the teams to finally finish this tournament.  
As she walked up to the last hole, she found already a few people waiting there, having the same idea as Roxy. What surprised her was the sight of Danny and Melissa standing there as well. Roxy stopped in her movement. She did not expect them to be here today, especially since Danny was recovering from the injury he had obtained during a fight with Melissa’s crazy ex-husband.

Roxy didn’t like to admit it, but she had started to like Melissa. Her troubled past made it easier to like her since she wasn’t little miss perfect-model-barbie as Roxy had originally thought. But it still hurt to see her with Danny, arm in arm, in love. So, Roxy took a deep breath, straightened her back and put on a big smile before she walked over to them.   
“Hey guys”, she greeted them as she got closer and both of them turned around. Also Chin and Kono were there, who she hadn’t noticed until now. “Hey Roxy”, Danny gave her a short hug as she arrived next to him.

Melissa, Chin and Kono on his other side. “What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be resting?”, she asked him. “That’s what I told him, but he wouldn’t listen”, Melissa bent a little forward to being able to look past Danny to talk to Roxy. “He’s unbelievable, right? He can be a real handful sometimes, huh?”, Roxy said to her and for a second she felt something like friendship blooming between her and Melissa. “A real handful”, Melissa playfully rolled her eyes and the two women smiled at each other.  
“Hey, ey, I’m standing right here, huh?”, Danny loudly vocalized his being. “If he can yell like that, he’s not hurt too badly”, Roxy waved it off and jokingly nudged his chin as he wouldn’t smile at her comment.

“Have you decided on a moving-date yet?”, Kono asked her while they were waiting for the teams to arrive. “No, still waiting for the lawyer to send me the final papers, making it official. And also, I still have to mentally prepare myself to see her house as my own, you know?”, she answered her and Kono nodded understanding.  
“You bought a house?”, Melissa asked her. “Inherited. Her old lady-friend died a few months ago”, Danny explained. “Thanks, Mr. Sensitive”, Roxy commented and rolled her eyes. “Oh, I’m sorry for your loss”, Melissa said to her. “Thanks”, Roxy managed with a polite smile. “Was she old?”, Melissa asked the typical follow-up question. “Eighty-five”, Roxy answered and then it was silent again. Roxy didn’t know what to say next and an awkward silence started to build, at least for Roxy, it felt that way.

“There they are”, Kono said and pointed at the little hill they were coming up towards the crowd. “Thank god”, slipped out of Roxy’s mouth in a whispering tone.  
Steve and Lou came closer with their caddies. Lou had his daughter Samantha with him and Steve was able to score Michelle Wie. From what she had seen earlier, before she sneaked away to the last hole, Steve had way more strokes than Lou did, but something with his handicap made it somewhat even.

“Hey, buddy! Yo, if you ever play golf again, which you shouldn't, the idea is to get the ball close to this little, uh, pin thing”, Danny yelled over to his partner. “Yeah, that's very funny, well done. What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at home resting”, Steve yelled back. “Told ya”, Roxy mumbled towards him. “Yeah, the-the doctor thought it would be a good idea for me to come out, get some fresh air, and watch you humiliate yourself on the golfing course here”, was Danny’s charming answer.

“You’re unbelievable”, Roxy muttered and shielded her eyes with her hand from the sun to get a good look at the guys’ next moves. Steve was about to putt when his phone rang and Roxy noticed that Lou had his phone at his hear as well.  
“Listen, I didn't want to shout this out and embarrass you in front of all these folks, but, uh, would you mind if I just make this little short putt to win it before you miss yours?”, Lou said and made everybody around laugh, including himself. Steve’s face was priceless.

Very confidently, he put his cigar in the corner of his mouth and checked once again the way the ball had to make to fall into the little hole in the ground. “Here we go”, he sighed and placed himself to make the putt. He took a little swing and the ball landed just about half of an inch before the hole. Roxy’s eyes got big. She definitely hadn’t expected this. A murmur went through the crowd.

“I thought you said it broke away from the water?”, he said to his daughter and Roxy had no idea what he was talking about, neither did Samantha. Suddenly his phone rang and Roxy spotted Steve with his phone at his ear. She had to smile, this outta be good.  
“What do you want?”, Lou barked into the phone. He listened to what Steve said, which sadly, Roxy wasn’t able to hear from where she was standing. Lou just huffed and threw the phone a few feet away from him. He walked over to his golf ball and made the last stroke to finally get the ball into the hole.

Now it was Steve’s turn. If Roxy had followed it correctly, if Steve was able to make his ball go in with one strike, he would win.  
Steve placed himself in front of the ball, focused on his putt. He made a few strokes with the club in the air and then he made his final swing. The whole crowd held their breath. “God, I can’t watch”, Roxy said and covered her eyes with her hands. She heard the crowd gasping and Lou’s “Oh hell no” and just as she looked up, she saw the ball going into the hole.


	10. 5x18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy is in the middle of packing up Mrs. Keono's things at her old house when she gets a call from Max. Danny has been arrested by the FBI. She immediately calls Danny, then Steve and Chin, but no one would pick up, so she drives to the Five-0 offices.  
> The situation seems very bad and when no one wants to give her any information. So, Roxy decides to take matters into her own hands...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: All scenes and dialog that happened in the real episode of Hawaii Five-0 are owned by the writers and studios of Hawaii Five-0!

Roxy was at Mrs. Keono’s house. She had started to pack up her friend’s old stuff and furniture before she would bring over her own things and finally move out of her house.  
Her old house was a quick sell which made her think that the price had been too low, but what was gone was gone. She had until the end of the month to get out before the new owners would move in. Steve had promised to help her with the big stuff with his truck later this afternoon.

Roxy would keep a few things of Mrs. Keono, one of them was her favorite chair and her dresser in the living room. She was about to clean it out, when her phone rang. Max.  
“Hey Max, what’s up? Decided to help me packing?”, she asked with a grin which got wiped off her face the next second when she heard about Danny being arrested for murder by the U.S. Marshalls. Out of shock, she let herself fall back onto the dresser and knocked over the things standing on it, which she barely noticed. “Are you serious?”, she asked out of shock. “I’m afraid I am, I couldn’t get any information on where they would take him or further details on the charges”, he told her. “Okay, thanks for calling, Max”, she quickly said and ended the call. Roxy tried Danny’s phone, which was, of course, off and it directed her right to voicemail. Then she tried Steve first, then Chin, but no one would answer her call. Roxy rushed over to the Five-0 headquarters, she needed some answers.

She quickly got through the security check at the entrance, showed her pass to the guard and was on her way up to the offices. As she rushed through the door, she found Steve and an older man standing around the computer table, talking. “Why wasn't I picked up, too?”, she heard Steve asking the man as she got closer. “Steve, you're a highly-decorated Navy SEAL. A hero. I'm guessing you get a free pass”, the man said and then his eyes detected Roxy rushing towards the men.

“Steve, I got a call from Max. What’s happening? Is Danny okay? Is it true?”, the questions poured out of her mouth, she couldn’t stop herself, even if she wanted to. “Roxy, Roxy, slow down”, Steve put his hands up to stop her and put them on her shoulders. “Roxy, I know you’re freaking out, but you can’t be here right now, there are certain things we have to take care of and you can not be here for this”, he told her insistently. “But what about Danny? Where is he?”, she asked with a shaky voice. She had never seen Steve so serious. “He’s at the federal detention center and he’s being questioned right now. That’s all I can tell you so far, I’m sorry”, Steve said and squeezed her shoulders reassuringly.

“Steve, I just got a call from Duke”, Kono came through the door. The navy SEAL turned around, Roxy just a step behind him. “Chin's been arrested by Detective Coughlin”, Kono told the three. “What?”, Steve asked in shock. “Who's Coughlin?”, the other guy asked. “He runs Internal Affairs for HPD. And he's been after Chin's scalp for the better part of a year”, Kono explained. “First Danny, now Chin. That can't be a coincidence”, the man figured and looked at Steve.   
“Wait a minute, did Duke say that he thinks Coughlin has something, or is this just another one of his shakedowns?”, Steve asked Kono. “He said Coughlin wouldn't have booked Chin unless he had something that was rock solid”, Kono told them and looked as helpless as Roxy felt at that moment.

“What’s the plan? What are you going to do?”, Roxy asked and everybody turned around to her, like they had forgotten she was there. “That’s what we have to figure out”, Steve huffed, his hands on his side. “Please let me help, I gotta do something”, she clung onto his arm. “I’m sorry Roxy, I know you wanna help, but you can’t be involved in this. We don’t know where our investigations lead us and I can’t have you on the line”, he put a hand on her shoulder. Roxy opened her mouth to speak, but she didn’t know what to say. “Please promise me, you call me when you hear something from Danny, okay?”, she almost whispered, tears in her eyes. “I promise, I’ll call you, I promise”, he reassured her and then the four left the office. Kono, Steve and that guy towards the stairs, Roxy towards the elevator. Her knees were too weak to handle the staircase right now.

She didn’t want to go home, she wanted to be close when Steve called. Although it was her day off, she walked downstairs to her own office. When Leslie saw her, she immediately grabbed her and brought her to the little tea kitchen and closed the door behind her. “I heard about Detective Williams, I know you guys are close. Are you okay? I haven’t seen you this messed up since Mrs. Keono died”, Leslie leaned against the counter next to her. Roxy wiped the tears off her cheeks. “I’d just been upstairs, but nobody would tell me anything, not Steve, not Kono. All I got out of them is that they’re holding Danny at the federal detention center”, she ran her fingers through her hair.

“I have a friend at the FDC who owes me a favor, let me make some calls”, Leslie told her and gave her a tight hug. “Make yourself a cup of tea and try to calm down”, Leslie advised her before she left the kitchen.  
About thirty minutes later, Leslie came back and her face looked like she had seen a ghost. Roxy was leaning against the counter, sipping on her hot tea. Leslie closed the door behind herself and walked over to Roxy. She took the tea cup from her hands and cautiously placed it on the counter. Then she took her friend’s hands in hers and looked into her eyes. “Leslie, you’re freaking me out”, Roxy mumbled and tried to smile, but she couldn’t. Her heart raced like it was about to jump out of her chest.

“Roxy, I talked to my friend at the detention center. Danny signed a notice to waive of extradition. He’s gonna be transported to Columbia, probably today”, Leslie told her with a calm voice. “What?”, Roxy felt her knees getting weak and she had to hold on to Leslie’s hands, glad, she was already leaning against the counter.

“I’m sorry Roxy, I don’t think there’s anything we can do”, Leslie said in a compassionate tone. “No, no, no”, Roxy shook her head, not believing what she had just heard. “I’m so sorry”, Leslie repeated. “No, there’s gotta be a way”, Roxy wasn’t even listening to her friend anymore. “I gotta get out of here”, her head suddenly shot up and she pushed past Leslie. “Roxy? Where are you going?”, Leslie shouted after her, but Roxy was already out the door. She needed some fresh air.

 

Roxy rushed home to get Poker and drove over to his old neighborhood. She parked her car in the driveway of Mrs. Keono’s house and took the German Sheppard for a walk. The thoughts in her head were racing, she felt so overwhelmed and lightheaded. Roxy took deep breaths as she got pulled through the streets by Poker. Without even noticing it, she ended up in front of Danny’s house. Poker might have hoped to find Grace here. He absolutely adored her.

She slowly walked over to the little step in front of his entrance door and sat down. Poker laid down by her feet. She rested her elbows on her knees and took another deep breath. Suddenly she felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket. She took it out and checked the caller I.D. Leslie.  
“Hello?”, she asked with a bad presentiment. “Roxy, hey, I just got a call from my friend at the FDC. I’m so sorry”, her friend said and Roxy swallowed hard. “Why?”, she asked. “He’s gone. His plane to Columbia left about an hour ago”, Leslie told her.

Roxy bit down on her lip to prevent the tears from pouring down her cheeks, but it didn’t help. The phone slipped out of her hand. She buried her face in her hands and started weeping. Poker put his head on her lap, whining himself.

 

The first rays of sunshine woke Roxy up. She must have fallen asleep because she was still sitting in front of Danny’s house, Poker’s head still in her lap. She picked up her phone from the floor and checked the time. Shortly after five AM.  
She ran her fingers through her hair and took a deep breath of the cool morning air. There has to be something she could do to get Danny back. And suddenly it hit her. She jumped up and almost threw Poker off his feet. “Come on, Poker, mama’s gotta make some calls”, she said and practically ran back to her car, Poker always by her side.

When she got home, she took a shower and got dressed. Then she dialed the number of governor Denning’s office. “Governor Sam Denning’s office, how may I help you?”, a woman’s voice appeared at the other end of the line. “Hello, my name is Roxanne Wade, I’m with the D.A.’s office. I need a meeting with the governor, today, it’s urgent”, Roxy said and tried to sound as calm and strong as possible. “I’m sorry, the governor is not available today”, his secretary told her. Roxy knew that it wouldn’t be so easy, but she had a little trick up her sleeve and she hoped, Steve wouldn’t be too mad about, she was doing it for the right reasons.

“I’m calling on behalf of Commander Steve McGarrett”, Roxy said and waited as it got silent at the other end of the call for a second. “And what would that meeting be about?”, she asked. “As I was told, the governor is aware of the issue”, Roxy simply stated and tried to sound as casual as possible. It was silent again. And then, against Roxy’s hopes, she got the appointment at ten AM. “We’ll be there”, she said to the secretary and hung up.

 

At exactly ten AM Roxy was sitting in front of governor Danning’s office in her best pant suit she had and a little bit of make-up. She had managed to cover up the massive bags under her eyes. She felt the phone in her purse vibrate. She checked it to find a text message from Steve saying. “We got a plan to get Danny back”, she read. “Me too”, she wrote back and turned her phone off before he could text her back or even call to ask what was up.

“Miss Wade? The governor will see you now”, the secretary appeared in front of her. She stood up with a smile and followed the woman into the governor’s office.  
“Miss Wade”, Governor Danning shook her hand. “Governor”, she nodded and took a seat across from his desk after he offered it to her. “I have to say I’m a little surprised to see you alone. I was told by my secretary that you would come with Commander McGarrett”, Danning sat down behind his giant desk. “There was a last-minute change of plans”, Roxy diverted. “I was also told that, when I asked for the purpose of this meeting, I would know what it’s about. Frankly I don’t. So, would you care to enlighten me, Miss Wade?”, he asked her and interlaced his fingers on his desk.

Roxy swallowed hard before she spoke. “It is about Detective Danny Williams”, she told him and also interlaced her fingers on her lap, but it was more of the nervous kind. “Yes, Detective Williams. What a shame”, he shook his head lightly and sighed. “Are you planning on doing something against his extradition, Governor?”, Roxy asked and felt her voice trembling. “He was arrested for murder and he signed a waiver, there’s nothing I can do about that”, the governor explained to her and leaned a little forward. His voice was still calm and full of authority.

“It’s not that simple. Do you even know the whole story?”, she asked angrily and rose her voice a bit. “Do you?”, he countered. She had to admit that she didn’t. Her silence was answer enough for him. “I think we have reached the end of our meeting here”, Governor Danning said and got up from his chair, making his way to the door of his office. “What happened to immunity and means, governor?”, Roxy shot up from her seat. She would not give up so easily. “Excuse me?”, the governor turned around in the middle of his office.

“Detective Williams is part of the Five-0 task force which you promised immunity and means for their actions. Now act on your word”, she almost shouted at him. “I advise you to watch your tone, Miss Wade”, Governor Danning hissed at her and she could see his perfect facade crumbling. “He is an American citizen with rights. You can’t just hand him over to the Columbian government on ground of some nonsense allegations”, Roxy lost all control of her temper and her voice rose with every word.

“Detective Williams was arrested for murder because he killed Marco Reyes in cold blood after he killed his brother. They have proof. I would not call that ‘nonsense allegations’”, the governor told her with a loud voice, a vein popping out on his forehead.  
Roxy’s eyes got big. This was the first time she was hearing about this. Danny really killed this guy? She shook her head. She could not be distracted right now, she was here with a purpose.

“You are the governor of the State of Hawaii, Detective Williams is your employee and a citizen of this state. He has his family here, his friends. He has a life he’d just got ripped out of and you just want to watch?”, she asked furiously. “I want you to leave my office right now before I call security. You have long past the point of overstepping the line here, Miss Wade”, he hissed at her and pointed at the door.

“I’m just standing up for his rights and I hope you do too”, she spat at him, grabbed her purse and walked out of the governor’s office with her head held high. She didn’t dare to look back and walked straight out to her car. She drove two blocks down before she parked her car on the side of the road. When she took her hands off the wheel, they were shaking. Her heart was racing and her throat was dry.

It took her a few minutes to calm herself down before she was able to drive back to the office and go back to work. She turned on her phone before she continued driving to check her messages. She had a message from Steve, saying, “Don’t do anything stupid.” “Too late”, she mumbled to herself and put it on the passenger’s seat next to her purse before she started the engine of her car.

 

Roxy was packing another box, sitting on the floor in her living room. The place was almost packed up and as soon as Steve had some spare time on his hands, he would help her move her stuff with his blue truck. He had called her late last night to tell her that Danny would come back home, but he couldn’t tell her how they managed to do so. Roxy wasn’t able to sleep for the rest of the night, happy to know that Danny would soon be back on U.S. soil and that he was alive. She couldn’t ask for more at this point.

A knock on her door had her stop in her motions. The delivery guy was quick today. “Dinner time, Poker”, she said to the German Sheppard lying next to her. She got up and walked over to the door. The hello got stuck in her throat when she saw who was standing in her doorframe.

„Danny?“, Roxy asked, shocked to see him. She knew he was back, but she thought he would be with his daughter. “I heard what you did for me and I wanted so say how…” “I’m so happy you’re back”, Roxy said and flung her arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug. After a moment of surprise, he wrapped his arms around her as well and they just stood there for a while. She took a deep breath of his cologne and buried her face at the crook of his neck. She felt his hands caressing her back as her heart raced in her chest. He was here, he was alive.

“Sorry, I’m sure I’m keeping you from some kind of welcome back party or something”, Roxy put her arms down and took a step back, wiping the tears from her eyes. She knew she didn’t have to apologize, after all it was him that had come to her house, but she still did it. “No, I was just on my way to Melissa, but I wanted to stop by and thank you”, Danny explained. “Steve told me what you did for me at the governor’s office”, he said. Roxy’s cheeks blushed. “That was pretty stupid”, he said with a crooked smile. “I’d do it again in a heartbeat, you know that, right?”, she told him. He nodded his head with a sigh.

“I’m so sorry you had lost your job over this. If there’s anything I can do, I’d love to return the favor”, he said and grabbed her hands for a moment. “Don’t worry about it, I’ve been thinking about a change for a while now, you actually did me a favor”, she managed to present him with a half-smile. “No, I’m just glad you’re back home and safe and in one piece”, she said with a more serious voice. “Well, almost”, she said and carefully reached out to touch the bruise on his cheek. He pulled a face at the pain when she touched him there. “Sorry, sorry”, she quickly retracted her hand. “It’s okay, I’m fine”, he waved it off. For a moment there, they just looked at each other’s eyes and Roxy wished that she could tell him how much he meant to her.

“I guess I should go now, Melissa’s waiting”, he nodded towards his car. “Thank you for coming by, it was really nice to see you, Danny”, Roxy smiled at him. “That Welcome-back-party-thing doesn’t sound too bad. Maybe we get together for some beers? Maybe at your new house?”, Danny suggested. “Sounds good”, Roxy nodded with a smile and she felt her voice trembling, so she reduced her response to his goodbye to a nod with her head and a wave when he got into his car.

She watched him drive off before she closed the door again. She leaned against the door with her back and let out the air she didn’t know she was holding in. Danny was back in her life and she would be damned if she let him slip away like that ever again.


	11. 5x21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy joins Jerry and Max at the Elvis convention taking place in Hawaii. It was all fun and games until one of the contestants died right on stage during his performance and Five-0 had yet another compelling case on their hands...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while, but I had this chapter lying around, finished and waiting to be read, so enjoy =)

“Listen to that crowd. He's crushing it”, Jerry yelled over the screaming people all around them. “I certainly agree. It takes serious sartorius muscles to pull off pelvic gyrations like that”, Max recognized. “This is awesome, thanks for bringing me, Jerry”, Roxy thanked her friend. They were all dressed up for the Elvis convention at the Walani hotel in Kahala. Jerry in an Elvis suit and Max went as Presley’s longtime manager, Colonel Tom Parker. Roxy had bought a polka dot-petticoat in dark blue and red from a second-hand store to represent the fifties. She had her hair curled and put up with a red hairband. She got help from a hairdresser because she was never gifted with styling her own hair.

“I’ve never been to a contest like this”, Roxy yelled over the loud music. “You’re lucky, ‘cause this guy's got it all. Vocals, stage presence and the most important quality when it comes to impersonating Elvis, swagger”, Jerry said while filming the performance of Lane Collins with his phone.  
“The judges seem to agree with you”, Max said after a look behind him to the judges table. “See, I never really got the hype around Elvis, but this convention here makes me rethink it”, Roxy mentioned while watching the captivating performance on stage. 

“You know, Elvis actually opened his '73 Aloha from Hawaii’ concert with ‘See, See Rider’, but I get why Collins went with ‘Burning Love’, it shows off his vocal range”, Jerry told them.  
All of a sudden, Collins speech started to slur and he looked dizzy. “That went south fast”, Jerry looked irritated. From what Roxy had heard from Jerry, Lane Collins was one of the best in the business and did a lot of competitions, so she ruled out stage fright.

“He doesn't look well”, Max mentioned, observing the situation on stage. “Max, what's going on?”, Roxy asked, standing on her tiptoes to see over the heads in front of her. “Something's wrong”, Max stated and the next second he was gone. “Hey, wait for us”, Roxy yelled and together with Jerry, she rushed after him. “Excuse me. Excuse me”, they said and pushed through the crowd.

 

“I can’t believe he’s dead. Do you think it was drugs?”, Jerry asked Roxy while they were waiting to be questioned by the police. After all, they were witnesses to Collins’ death.  
“Max is examining his body right, let’s wait for what he has to say”, Roxy tried to calm him down, but kept shifting her weight nervously from one foot to the other, while biting on her lower lip and having her arms crossed in front of her chest. “Alright, but what if…”, Jerry started, but got interrupted by Roxy. “I have to pee, real bad. Do you think they’ll let me out?”, she asked Jerry and looked over her shoulder to the HPD officers talking to other people in front of the room they were waiting in. “Yeah sure, it’s not like you’re gonna bail or something”, Jerry shrugged his shoulders. Roxy rolled her eyes and walked over to an HPD officer. “Excuse, I really need to use the toilet”, she told him. He nodded yes and Roxy quickly left the room.

When she came back, she found Jerry talking to Danny. The other members of the Five-0 task force were nowhere to be seen. “It wasn't just the "Aloha" concert. Elvis flat-out loved Hawaii, he shot three movies here, he had an estate up in Pupukea and he even performed for the troops at the USS Arizona benefit in '61”, she heard Jerry say as she was coming closer. “That's fascinating”, Danny said with a blank stare. He saw Roxy out of the corner of his eye.

“Woah, hey”, he turned around to give Roxy’s appearance a good look up and down. “Wow! I didn’t know you were an Elvis fan”, he said surprised, but with a smug grin on his face. “Hi. Well, I wasn’t at first, but this convention is really making an impression on me…except the dead body of course”, Roxy told him and her voice got lower at the end.  
“Hey guys. Wow, Roxy. Nice outfit”, Chin and Kono came through the door. “Thanks”, she thanked them, not sure if they were making fun of her as well. “Hey. Welcome to the, uh, freak show. We got 17 Elvises, all of them potential suspects or witnesses”, Danny caught them up to speed. “Actually, the correct terminology is Elvii. But you can also call them ETAs, Elvis Tribute Artists”, Jerry corrected them and all four of them looked at him with raised eyebrows.

“I recall you doing a little tribute of your own back in the tenth grade. If I remember correctly, your rendition of ‘Love Me’ brought the house down. Look, suit still fits”, Chin recollected. “Oh, no, this is, like, my sixth one. But I'm just here as a spectator today”, Jerry told him. “Sweet shag”, Kono mumbled and looked like she was not quite believing what she saw when she looked around.

“Five-inch pile. Although the color's a little off. The real Jungle Room at Graceland's more of a hunter green”, Jerry gave a little lecture on Elvis facts. “What's a Jungle Room, exactly?”, Kono asked and you could see on Danny’s face that he wished she didn’t. “Elvis designed it to be his man cave. Later, it was turned into a studio where he recorded parts of his last two albums. You can actually hear the waterfall on a few of the tracks”, Jerry was happy to pass on his knowledge of the King.

“That's amazing, the amount of useless trivia that you've managed to obtain over the years just really blows my mind”, Danny sarcastically congratulated Jerry on his know-how. Roxy sighed and rolled her eyes at Danny’s snarky comment. “Hey, when it comes to the King, nothing's trivial”, Jerry countered and made Roxy smile. It surprised her that Jerry never seemed to let Danny get to him, didn’t matter how often Danny undermined him.  
“All right, guys, here's what we know. Uh, hey Roxy, nice outfit”, Steve said with a smug grin as he and Lou came over to the group. “Yeah, yeah, I look amazing, we got it. What’s with the dead Elvis?”, she waved off his comment and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

“Uh, victim's name was Lane Collins. He died from cyanide poisoning. Delivery system was a bottle of bourbon found in his dressing room”, Steve told them. “The organizers say the access to the backstage is pretty limited. The only people allowed back there are the crew and the performers”, Lou added.  
“Okay, so what are we thinking? One of these guys slips him the bottle, figures he'd thin out the competition?”, Kono asked the follow-up questions. “Makes sense. Collins was a big up-and-comer on the scene. He's also a local boy, which made him the favorite to take down the title tonight”, Jerry thought out loud.   
“Any prize money come with that?”, Chin asked him. “Twenty K in cash. But I got to tell you guys, my conspiracy radar's picking up some bad juju on this one. Seriously”, Jerry told the team. Roxy could actually witness the eyeroll that went through the whole group like a domino effect.

“Up until the point when he collapsed and died, Collins' performance was spot-on. At least that's what I thought. Later, when I went to the video, I realized he made one ginormous mistake. Check out the jumpsuit”, Jerry put up his phone and zoomed in on a video-still, giving the group a closer look at Collins’ suit. “It's a classic sunset design, only the color scheme is more from Elvis's American Eagle suit. Blue and red instead of yellow and copper”, Jerry explained.

“So what?”, was Danny’s witty question. “So that's like Superman flying around in a purple cape. It's unnatural. It's unholy, even. Elvis never wore anything like this”, Jerry clarified.  
“Oh. All right, I get it. So our victim was not Elvis”, Danny figured with a plain face. “No, but he was a professional ETA. And considering the points awarded for wardrobe, it seems a little odd that he'd make such an unforced error”, Jerry mentioned and Roxy nodded agreeing to support his conclusions.  
“Yeah, totally. Um, you know, to have a conspiracy theory, you actually need a theory though”, Danny said to him. “I admit, it's a work in progress”, Jerry mumbled.

“Okay, uh, Jerry, thank you. We will, uh, explore the costume angle a little later on, but I think right now we should focus on our suspect pool. We find out who gave the Vic that bottle, we find our killer. So, let's all split up and find an Elvis”, Steve gave his commands. “Yeah, should be interesting”, Kono mentioned with a deep sigh and turned around to choose her first witness.  
“And what are we doing now?”, Roxy asked Jerry when the team had spread across the room. “Well Max is out because he got work to do, but we can continue with the convention?”, Jerry suggested. “Tickets were expensive and also the dress was a bit pricy, so yeah, let’s continue our little Elvis tour”, Roxy agreed and together they left Five-0 to do their work.

 

It was already late in the afternoon when the team came back to the hotel, fully armed. “That doesn’t look good”, Roxy poked Jerry’s ribs with her elbow and nodded towards them. Jerry had exchanged his suit with a white shirt, saying “Elvis is my co-pilot” and together with Roxy, he was walking around outside at the entrance to get some fresh air and look at other people in their costumes.

“Hey, what are you guys doing here?”, Jerry just walked over to them. Steve, who was up front, had his serious navy SEAL face on and just walked past him, the others following him. “Oh”, Jerry realized they were here to close this case.  
“Room 1650”, Duke said to McGarrett while Roxy and Jerry were still close enough to hear them. “All right, you guys, you're with me. Jerry, stay put”, Steve commanded and kept on walking with the team.  
“Come on Jerry, let’s go back inside”, Roxy suggested and looked up to see if he agreed. Suddenly something behind her seemed to have caught his eye.

“Sunset design. Red and blue. That's the suit”, he mumbled and observed someone behind her. She turned around, but just saw a bunch of Elvii. “Steve! Over there!”, she heard Jerry say in a shouting whisper and when she looked into the direction Jerry was pointing, she saw an Elvis with sunglasses and short brown hair, holding a guitar case. The next moment, the man opened the guitar case and a really big machine gun appeared in his hand.  
“Everybody get down! Down!”, Roxy heard someone yell. “Oh god!”, she breathed out, completely in shock. ”Get down! Get down!”, several people yelled, probably Five-0. Roxy finally was able to move and took cover behind a post. She heard people screaming, bullets flying and hitting the objects all around. Roxy’s breath quickened and she bent down covering her head with her hands. She found herself taken back to when she was held hostage at ‘Iolani palace. 

Suddenly the bullets stopped and she heard the shooter cussing. The next second, someone grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up. “Come here!”, said the shooter and pulled Roxy in front of him as a human shield. “Roxy!”, she heard Jerry scream.  
“Let the hostage go! Now!”, she heard Kono yell. “Please let me go”, she whispered in fear, her voice shaky and unstable. “Look here, hoss, there's only one way you're getting out of here alive!”, Grover shouted at the shooter. The man pulled her over the open space at the entrance area.  
All of a sudden, there was another gunshot that hit the shooter right in the back and came out on his belly, right next to where Roxy’s arm was. She screamed out and dropped to the floor as the man let go of her arm. A bunch of other shots were fired while she robbed over to the floor towards another post. “Nice shot, boss”, she heard Kono say and when Roxy turned around, she saw the man lying on the floor in a puddle of his own blood, several gunshot wounds on his chest and stomach.

“Roxy! Roxy, are you okay?”, she heard Jerry running up and dropping to his knees right next to her. “Yes, I think so”, Roxy mumbled, running her hands through her hair. “Is that your blood, are you hurt?”, Jerry pointed at her right arm. Only now, she realized she had blood splatterd all over her arm. She instinctively reached over with her left hand and wiped them away. “No, it’s, uh, it’s his. I-I’m okay”, she told him, her voice becoming stronger with every word.  
“Are you okay, Roxy?”, she heard Steve’s voice and looked up. “Yeah, I’m fine”, she nodded and now realized that it was true. She was not shot this time, which was a plus and the blood was not even hers. She was just rattled, that was all. Jerry got up and pulled her to her feet.

“Roxy”, Danny came up to the group and walked right past Steve and Jerry. He grabbed her by the shoulders, keeping her on an arm’s length, checking her for any injuries. “I’m fine, Danny, okay?”, Roxy tried to calm him down. “You sure?”, he asked again. “Yes, Danny”, she confirmed and had to smile at his worried, caring face. “See, she’s already smiling again, she’s fine”, Steve reassured Danny. “Thank you for saving me, Steve”, she said to the Navy SEAL. “That’s my job”, he just shrugged his shoulders. “Well, then it’s a job well done”, Roxy told him with a thankful smile.

The coroners came to take the dead body away. “Okay, take it easy. There's three-million-dollars’ worth of diamonds on this body, all right?”, Steve told them as they put the corpse on a gurney.  
“No one's gonna say it?”, Danny looked around at the group. “Elvis has left the building”, Jerry said resignedly. “Here we go”, Danny smiled satisfied. “Good”, Lou nodded. Everybody started making their way to the parking lot. This convention was finally over. There were only so many dead people an event could handle.

“Oh, Jerry, by the way, I've been meaning to ask you. You're not one of those nuts that thinks Elvis is still alive, are you?”, Lou asked him. Roxy was walking behind Jerry and Lou, following their conversation. “Course not. No sane person believes he is. Elvis died years ago. Almost as long as Paul McCartney”, Jerry told him. “What? He's one of the two Beatles who actually is still alive”, Chin intervened. “Nope. Died in a car crash in '67. Replaced with a look-alike”, Jerry shared his “knowledge”. “One very talented look-alike”, Kono mentioned. “Come on, Jer, everybody knows that's an urban legend”, Steve said. “What? Have you listened to "Strawberry Fields"? The evidence is all there. John confessed”, Jerry made sure. “Oh, sure. And I suppose Ringo shot Kennedy”, Lou rolled his eyes. “Oh, do me a favor, don't get him started on that one, all right?”, Danny murmured from up front.   
“Hey, since you guys shot down the convention, a bunch of us are gonna continue the party over at RumFire. Who's up for a drink?”, Jerry asked. “I could use one”, Roxy mumbled, more to herself. The other ones agreed to go too. “Yeah, as long as it's not bourbon, I'm in”, Danny said and led the way to the cars. 

“If you want to go home, that’s fine”, Jerry turned around to Roxy. “Hell no, I wanna drink. I might need someone to drive me after though”, Roxy commented. “Alright, then let’s drink”, Jerry said and walked over to his car. “Sounds good to me”, Roxy nodded and got into her own car. “Hey, when you’re there, don’t wait for me, I’m meeting up with friends from the convention”, Jerry stopped his car next to hers. “Okay, but you’re joining us later, right?”, she asked through her open window. “Yeah, of course. I’ll find you”, he said and drove off.

 

The group met up again at the Sheraton Waikiki Resort. “Jerry said we should go in, he’s meeting up with some friends from the convention first”, Roxy told them and they went in. A hostess led them to a table and gave them the menus.

“Thank you”, Roxy said. “Hey, we got to get a drink for Chin, he's running late”, Kono said while flipping through the menu. “No, no, he can come in on the next round”, Steve said. “Um, excuse me. Could I please have a Longboard, when you're ready?”, Steve talked directly to the hostess. “She's a hostess, not the waitress, there's a big difference”, Danny lectured his partner. “I'm sorry for him. But if you are gonna get him a beer, I'll have one too”, Danny said to her and thanked her with a smile. “Same here”, Kono said. “I'll have a strawberry daiquiri”, Lou ordered. “Oh, that sounds good, I’ll have the same”, Roxy said and put down the menu. “Did you say strawberry daiquiri?”, Steve asked him with a raised eyebrow and a grin on his lips. “I'm comfortable with my manhood, brother”, Lou commented with a smug smile. “Oh, yes, you are. And deep dish pizzas, strawberry daiquiris, man. You like the finer things in life”, Steve said with a smug smile as well. “Absolutely”, Lou nodded.

“Well, there's Jerry. He's found his people”, Danny said and pointed over to the bar. Roxy looked up and remembered some of the guys from the convention. “You know what? I think it's great that he's passionate about something”, Kono remarked. “Let me tell you something. Elvis Presley was the greatest, okay? He was the King of Rock and Roll. He invented rock and roll”, Steve said. “Uh, wait, now. He had a little help from Chuck Berry and Little Richard. But you're right, there's only one King”, Lou intervened, but agreed with Steve in the end. A waitress came with their drinks and Roxy took a big sip from hers. She had definitely deserved this today.

“Okay, this is gonna happen here”, Danny mentioned and pointed towards the little stage. “Oh god, he’s actually doing it”, Roxy said and a smile appeared on her face. All day long, since Lane Collins had died this morning, Jerry talked about singing a tribute to him, but he wasn’t sure if he should do it.  
“I might need a double one of these”, Lou said skeptical and grabbed his drink. “Just wait”, Roxy said with a knowing smile and took another sip from her drink. “I can't believe Chin is missing this”, Kono shook her head.

Jerry stepped up on the stage and grabbed the microphone. “They say when a star dies, its light continues to travel for hundreds of years. This song goes out to one of our own. Lane Collins, though he's gone his light keeps shining on us all”, he said. Steve and Roxy rose their glassed to toast to Jerry. “Well said, Jerry”, Roxy said proud, but only that the five of them could hear it.

And then Jerry started singing. He had a beautiful voice, which Roxy already knew about, but the others were totally startled. Danny nodded approvingly, exchanging looks with Steve. “He’s unbelievable”, Lou said in disbelief. “Did you know he could sing that way?”, Steve looked over to Roxy. “Who do you think had to listen to him practice all day long?”, she answered with a counter question. “You go, Jerry!”, she shouted to the stage. She leaned back in her seat and enjoyed the evening.  
The way Jerry sang made her wish to dance with someone. Her eyes wandered to the back of Danny’s head. Roxy sighed deeply. As the waitress walked by, she stopped her for another drink and a tequila shot. If she couldn’t dance with him, she would at least drink until everything danced around her.

 

Roxy’s petticoat  
(https://images1.dawandastatic.com/Product2/36688/36688393/product_l/1350744706-825.jpg)


	12. 5x23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Grace pick up Roxy to say goodbye to Kono, who is going on her traditional boat trip.  
> At Roxy's volunteer shift at the hospital, she meets Rachel, Danny's ex-wife, and finds out about a secret that would change Danny's life forever...

“Hey, thanks for picking me up”, Roxy said to Danny as she got in on the passenger seat. “Hey, Gracie”, she greeted the little girl on the backseat. “Yeah sure, no problem. Having car trouble again?”, he asked as he started the engine and continued driving. “Ever thought I rather ride with you guys than on my own?”, Roxy asked with a cheeky grin. “Is it the starter? Or maybe the cylinder?”, he asked. Roxy shot him a questioning look. “I don’t know. Don’t worry, I already asked Steve to take a look at it”, Roxy shrugged her shoulders and looked out of the window. “Steve? Why didn’t you ask me?”, he asked a bit angrily, looking at her instead of the traffic ahead of them.

“Hey, eyes on the road, buddy”, she admonished him. “Besides, I didn’t think you would know what to do”, Roxy told him. “Hey, I know what to do, okay? I’m a man, I know cars. I’m driving one right now”, he ranted. “For a change”, she mumbled to herself. “What was that?”, he asked, although he had heard her clearly. “Nothing. So, Kono’s really doing this, huh?”, Roxy quickly changed the subject. “I know, it’s crazy, right? I couldn’t, uh, talk her out of it”, Danny mentioned. “I think it’s kinda cool”, Grace said from the backseat, playing with a flower garland. “Me too. If anyone can pull this off, it’s Kono”, Roxy turned around in her seat and smiled at Grace. “Is that for Kono?”, she asked the little girl. “Yes, it’s for good luck”, she explained to Roxy. “Shoot, I didn’t bring anything. Can we stop at a store?”, Roxy asked Danny. “No, we’re already late. I’m not gonna let her leave without saying goodbye just because you forgot to be as thoughtful as my well raised daughter”, Danny said sarcastically and presented her with a cheeky grin.

 

“Requesting permission to come aboard”, Steve asked Kono, as they arrived at the boat. Chin was helping his cousin preparing a traditional Hawaiian boat for her journey, stacking it with food, water and useful items.  
Everyone had come to say goodbye. Besides Danny and Grace, there were Jerry, Max, Lou, Kamekona and his cousin Flippa. Also a guy, Roxy didn’t know, but he looked local.  
“Permission granted, Commander”, she answered with a smile. “At ease”, Steve told her and then gave her a big hug, while the rest of the group came closer to the boat.  
“Figured we'd see your fiancé out here today”, Steve asked her. “Yeah, well, Adam said he'd rather watch me come home than leave, so we said our goodbyes this morning”, Kono told him. “Yeah, well, I can't blame him. We all feel the same way, Kono”, Steve said and looked behind him at the group of friends.

“Hey, you're gonna have to come down off the ship if you want me to say good-bye. Come on”, Danny said and with that he gave Kono a big hug without the intention to let go again. “Hey, I got her. Open the trunk. We'll throw her in”, he yelled over to Steve, who began inspecting the boat together with Max, making sure that his protegee was safe out there. “I'll be fine, guys!”, Kono reassured them.

“Hey, listen now. About that weather we got coming in?”, Lou asked her, clearly worried. “You know, the storm front's moving south. And I'm heading east to Moloka'i. So, if I leave now, the only ones getting hit by rain are you guys”, Kono told him with a hint of a smug smile at the end.  
“Friend of mine's got a pretty sweet storm shelter, if anyone's interested. It's got Wi-Fi”, Jerry offered. “We'll think about it, Jerry”, Chin told his friend while everyone else looked at him a bit confused.

The man, Roxy didn’t know, stepped up and performed something like a ritual by putting a leaf in water in the wooden bowl he was carrying and sprinkling it over her head. Then he leaned his forehead against hers. “Thanks for coming, Kawika”, Kono said to the native after he performed a blessing-ritual on her, sending her off to a safe journey. “You're making us proud today”, he said to her, then walked over to her little boat to perform the same ritual there.  
“This craft appears to be quite sound and stalwart, Officer Kalakaua. And if you ask my opinion, you'll have no trouble circumnavigating the islands”, Max gave his input after his inspection of her boat.  
“I can get you the same trip for a hundred-fifty dollars. Plus they give you a bag of peanuts”, Danny tried again to persuade her to cancel her trip, thinking as always that this was a bad idea.

“Flying is easy. Our ancestors, they connected the islands on a wa'a like this one”, Kono explained to Danny. “Yeah, where's your sense of adventure?”, Kawika asked him. "Adventure? No, I-I work with this guy. I don't need any more adventure. Thanks, though”, Danny told him, his hands behind his back. “Okay, enough of that”, Roxy patted Danny’s shoulder as she walked past him over to Kono. “I think it’s amazing that you’re doing this, I’m very proud of you. Just be safe and have fun”, she told her friend and gave her a hug goodbye. “Be safe and have fun? She’s not going to summer camp. She’s about to go out on the ocean on a tiny, wooden boat”, Danny voiced his concerns in his usual way.  
“I have something for you, Auntie”, Grace stepped up and gave Kono the flower garland. “Love you”, Kono thanked her and gave Gracie a little kiss on the cheek.

“I got something for you, too, sistah. Sustenance for the sea, from the sea”, it was Kamekona’s turn to step forward. He handed her a bag of shrimps. “Oh, you know that's gonna go bad in two hours, right?”, Kono told him and handed him back the bag with an apologetic smile. “Anybody hungry? I got two garlic shrimp plates half off”, Kamekona offered to the rest of the group. “Cash only”, Flippa threw in.  
“That's unbelievable. You're gonna make us pay, but you're gonna give it to her for free?”, Danny asked offended. “Who said anything about free? I was gonna have her wear my designer apparel. Little product placement for the journey”, Kamekona explained.

“Kono, take it. It's good. In case your sail fails, you got an extra”, Danny advised her in his usual sarcastic self. “Does the word behave mean anything to you?”, Roxy asked him with crossed arms. He just winked at her with a cheeky smile and concentrated on the scene in front of him again. Roxy had to hide her blushing cheeks.  
“Be safe, sistah”, Kamekona said and gave her a hug. “Thank you”, Kono thanked him with a kiss on the cheek. Suddenly something behind the group caught Kono’s eye and her whole face changed. She walked past them and over to the parking lot where a car had just pulled up and an elderly man was getting out of it. “Who are they?”, Roxy asked as they spotted a woman on the passenger seat. “That’s her parents”, Chin explained to them. “Her mother had an aneurysm a few years back”, he added as the group saw the elderly man lift the woman out of the car and into a wheelchair. Roxy turned back around again to face the water. She thought Kono and her parents could use some privacy.

 

“Thanks for dropping me off”, Roxy said to Danny as he parked at King’s Medical Centre. “Should I pick you up at the end of your shift?”, he asked her as she got out of the car. Roxy closed the door and leaned down to answer him through the open window. “It’s not a shift, I’m volunteering. Also, I don’t know how long I will be here today. Maybe I get a cute doctor to drive me home instead”, she winked at him. “Alright, then, uh, be safe and have fun”, he was quoting herself back on her. “Okay, ha-ha, you’re so funny, I’m dying of laughter”, Roxy said sarcastically. “Good thing I dropped you off at a hospital”, Danny countered. Roxy rolled her eyes. “Bye, Gracie, it was nice to see you again”, Roxy waved at the girl in the backseat. “Bye, Roxy”, the little girl smiled and waved back at her. She watched them drive off and then walked inside.

Roxy spent a lot of her now free days at the hospital volunteering at the pediatric ward. Today, the hospital had gotten a bunch of new toys and Roxy was trying them out with the kids. It almost seemed like she had more fun with them than the kids, but only just a little bit.  
Since she was spending so much time at the hospital, she almost knew every kid by name that was in here at the moment. So, she immediately spotted the new kid in the round, a little blonde boy. He was taken out of the room for tests several times and the poor mother looked so worried and tired that Roxy really felt for her.  
Later that day, it was already late in the afternoon, the kid and the mother were sitting on the big rug with all the other kids and parents, playing together with Roxy and a few other volunteers. "It's been a long day for you, huh?", Roxy asked after a while. The woman looked up and it seemed like she was somewhere else with her thoughts. "Huh? Yes…quite the day", she said with a British accent.

"Mrs. Edwards? The doctor would like to speak to you outside for a moment", a nurse appeared behind her. When Roxy looked up, she noticed it was Karen, a long-time employee at Kings Medical and a good friend of Roxy's.  
"Yes, of course. Come on, Charlie", she said to the little boy and wanted to take him with her. Roxy noticed that Karen looked at the kid with a worried look and like it would be better if Mrs. Edwards would speak to the doctor alone. "You can leave him here with me if you want to?", Roxy offered and Mrs. Edwards hesitated. "That sounds like a good idea", Karen emphasized and Mrs. Edwards suddenly realized the tone in the nurse's voice.

"O-okay", she mumbled and to Charlie, "Mommy will be right back. You can play with the nice lady", she told him and pointed towards Roxy, who smiled and waved at the boy. He nodded and scooted over, now sitting next to her. Karen and Mrs. Edwards left the room.  
"Hey Charlie, I'm Roxy", she introduced herself to the little boy again. "Hi", he mumbled, a bit shy. "How old are you?", she asked him. "I'm two", he said and held up three fingers. "Looks more like you're three. Are you three years old?", she asked with a smile and he agreed with a big nod of his head.

"Alright, so we got the age down. Now let's see, with all the new toys we have here, what would you like to play with next?", she asked him and pointed at the pile of toys in front of them. He tilted his head to the right and it looked like he was thinking real hard with what to play next. "Maybe that dinosaur over there?", she said and picked up the green plastic figurine. He shook his head. "Okay, then maybe…", she looked around the pile, "What about the legos over there?", she said and pointed at the box. Charlie shook his head again. "No legos?", she asked in playful shock. He shook his head again, so hard, Roxy was afraid it would fall off. "Okay. Do I get a third chance in finding something?", she asked him. He tilted his head again as he looked at her and it reminded her of someone, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Okay", he finally said and presented her with a smile that could melt hearts. It clearly melted hers. "Give me a moment", she got on her knees to dig through the big pile and suddenly she saw it. She grabbed the toy and hid it behind her back. "Okay, now I got it, Charlie. Are you ready?", she asked him in a theatrical tone. He just smiled at her, looking excited. "Charlie Edwards, do you want to play with…a race car?", she presented it like the host of the Price Is Right. "Yes!", he shouted and stretched his arms out. She handed him the car and grabbed the second one she had seen in the pile. They raced each other around the other kids and through the whole room.

In their third round, Roxy took a look outside the window to the hallway and saw Mrs. Edwards speaking to a doctor. Her hand was covering her mouth and tears had filled her eyes. Roxy quickly turned around and made sure that Charlie didn’t see that. What did that poor boy have that his mother was so rattled?  
A few minutes later, Roxy took another peek outside the window and saw that the doctor was finished talking to Charlie’s mother and she was looking at her son through the glass before sitting down outside on one of the visitor chairs.

“Ashley, could you play with my buddy Charlie for a moment?”, she asked the student nurse, who was watching over the little group. “Yeah, sure”, Ashley said and got down next to the little boy as Roxy got up and walked over to the door.  
She left the room and walked over to the mother. “Mrs. Edwards, are you okay?”, she asked. The woman looked up, her eyes red from crying. “Not really, no”, she said after a moment. “Do you mind if I sit with you for a moment?”, Roxy asked and pointed at the empty chair next to her. “Ehm, no”, she shook her head lightly. “Charlie…?”, she asked, but seemed out of words. “Don’t worry, one of the nurses and the toys are keeping him busy”, Roxy reassured her.  
“If you would like to talk, I’m a good listener”, Roxy offered and presented Mrs. Edwards with a reassuring smile. “That’s very kind, but we just met, I…”, she said and her voice broke. “That’s okay. I can just sit here so you don’t have to be alone. We don’t have to talk”, Roxy nodded her head and leaned back in her seat.

The two women were sitting here in silence, just little sobs coming from Mrs. Edwards as she tried to process the news she had just gotten from the doctor.  
“Charlie is very sick”, Mrs. Edwards suddenly spoke up, resting her elbows on her knees. Roxy almost jumped in her seat as she had already gotten used to the silence. “I’m very sorry, Mrs. Edwards”, Roxy sat up, resisting the urge to put a hand on her shoulder. “Please, call me Rachel”, she said and took a little peek over her shoulder.  
“Charlie has HLH, it’s an immune defects disease”, Rachel continued to speak and Roxy listened as promised. “It’s very rare and deadly”, she stopped as another stream of tears rushed down her cheeks. Roxy looked around for a box of tissues that was usually standing in the waiting areas. She grabbed a tissue and handed it to Rachel. “Here”, she said.   
“Thank you”, she mumbled and wiped her cheeks. “Only a bone marrow transplant can help him.” “But that is good, isn’t it? It means it can be cured”, Roxy asked with a hopeful smile. “Usually the siblings are the best match. His sister was already tested, but the doctor said, she’s no match”, Rachel told her. “Oh, I’m sorry. What about you or your husband?”, Roxy asked. “A parent is only a half match, as the doctor called it and usually, one parent is a better match then the other. I’m not the better match and my husband is…my husband…”, Rachel was shook by another sob.

Now Roxy couldn’t help but to put a hand on the woman’s back and rubbing it softly, in a calming way. “My husband is no match at all because…”, Rachel managed to say, but it was Roxy who finished the sentence for her. “He’s not the father?”, Roxy mumbled shocked. Wow, above all the horrible news that her kid was sick, she also found out that her husband was not the father of her child? “Do you know who the father is?”, Roxy had to ask. Her curiosity got the best of her.

Rachel nodded slowly. “It’s my ex-husband”, she revealed with a sigh. “Wow”, slipped out of Roxy’s mouth. “Does he live here on the island?”, Roxy asked further. “Ehm, yes, he’s a cop. A detective, actually. He’s with Five-0”, Rachel told her. Roxy’s hand on her back stopped immediately and her eyes got big. Did she just say Five-0?  
“He-he’s with, uh, Five-0, you said?”, Roxy asked completely shocked. “Yes. Do you know them?”, Rachel asked and a fearful look appeared in her teary eyes. “No, no I don’t”, it came out faster than she could think. For some reason, her brain thought it was better to not reveal that she knew Danny Williams. A man, who had no idea that he had a three-year-old son that was just sitting a few feet away from Roxy right now.

“Does D, eh, does he know, your ex-husband?”, Roxy stuttered her way through the logical follow-up question. “No, he doesn’t”, Rachel shook her head. Roxy was glad that Rachel was still leaning forward and was not able to see Roxy’s burning red cheeks and shocked facial expression. “How is that even possible?”, Roxy mumbled more to herself, but loud enough for Rachel to hear her. “We had an affair a few years ago, we were so stupid”, Rachel told her. “I always knew he was the father, but I never thought it would come out. Not that he’s a bad father but his lifestyle, his job, it’s not meant for a father, let alone a father of two, you know? Five-0 has one terrifying case after the other”, Rachel told her and tried to justify her decision not to tell Danny about his son for all these years. “But you’re gonna tell him now, right?”, Roxy’s question almost sounded like a statement. For her, it was the logical thing to do now.  
After all, it wasn’t her decision to make, but also, they were talking about Danny. Rachel didn’t know that Roxy knew who her ex-husband was and actually how close she was with him. So, she tried it with logic.

“But, from what you told me, he could be the only match to Charlie and therefore save his life. If not for your ex-husband, you have to do it for your son”, Roxy urged the woman sitting next to her. “I know I have to tell him. I would do anything to help my son. But it’s been three years. He’ll probably never talk to me again”, Rachel said and it sounded more like she was talking to herself. “That’s the risk you have to take, but he has a right to know that he has a son. And I’m sure he will help Charlie”, Roxy told her. “You think?”, Rachel asked her and it sounded like she was really unsure.

It surprised Roxy a bit that Rachel had so little trust in Danny. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for his kids, especially if he could save the little boy’s life. Of course he would be furious with her, who wouldn’t be? But Roxy would bet her life that Danny wouldn’t even hesitate for a second to donate his bone marrow to Charlie.  
“I really believe that he will do the right thing”, Roxy reassured her. “But you have to tell him as soon as you can. He has already missed three years of the boy’s life. I bet he doesn’t want to miss a day more”, Roxy urged her again.

“I better go back inside. The doctor said I could take him home now”, Rachel said and got up. “Alright”, Roxy got up as well, but wasn’t following her to the door of the playroom. “Aren’t you coming?”, Rachel asked and wiped away the last tears from her cheeks. “No, I, uh, I’m in charge of jello today. So I better get it ready for the kids”, Roxy nodded down the hall. “Oh, okay”, Rachel said and put her hand on the doorknob to enter the room.

“Rachel?”, Roxy held her back with her words. “Please promise me you tell him?”, Roxy asked her, with a softer, hopeful voice. “Yes, I will”, Rachel nodded after a moment, a bit confused why it meant so much to a stranger if she told her ex-husband. “Thank you, Roxy, for listening”, Rachel said before she entered the room to get her son.  
Roxy almost ran down the hallway as soon as the door was closed shot behind Danny’s ex-wife. She ran into the next restroom and locked herself in one of the stalls. Danny had a son. DANNY HAD A SON! And she knew about it and he didn’t. The thoughts were spinning around in her head. Should she tell him? Could she just go on with her day without telling her friend that he had another child?

She fumbled for her phone, scrolling through her contacts, stopping at Danny Williams. Her finger was hovering over his number. She would just have to push the screen and wait for Danny to pick up.  
But she couldn’t. He shouldn’t hear this from her, it was not her place. He would hate Rachel enough for what she did, but to not hear it from her first would break him even more.


	13. 5x24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel has the talk with Danny and he felt the need to talk to Roxy right after it. To his shock, he finds out that Roxy already knew about his son and can't believe that his friend had betrayed him like this. Will they be able to recover from this?

Roxy’s phone rang on the kitchen counter. Poker started barking at it. “Alright, alright, I get it”, she said to the German Sheppard as she went over to pick up the phone. It was Danny. “Hey buddy, what’s up?”, she asked him. She put the phone between her head and her shoulder as she stirred the pot of chili. Lou had finally agreed on giving her his famous recipe.

“Are you home right now?”, he asked and sounded distressed. “Yes, why? What’s up? You sound weird”, the questions were just flowing out of her mouth. “I’ll be right over”, he said hastily. “You’re freaking me out. What’s going on?”, she asked but he had already hung up.  
Just a few minutes later, she heard knocks on her door. As soon as Roxy opened the door, Danny walked right in and past her, stopping in the middle of her living room. “Yes, I’m fine, how are you? Please come in”, she joked as she closed the door and turned around.  
As soon as she saw his face, she knew what was up. “I just met with Rachel, my, uh, ex-wife”, he started explaining and started pacing around in her living room. Normally Poker would be all over Danny, but he must have sensed that he’d better stay away right now, so he lay down next to Mrs. Keono’s old chair, his favorite spot.

Roxy on the other hand got very quiet, still standing by the door. “And?”, she asked cautiously. “You probably won’t believe this, but she told me that, uh, I, uh, have a son”, he revealed to her, gesturing with big motions like he always does. “His name’s Charlie and he’s three years old”, Danny continued. “Three years! You know what that means? It means that I had a son for three years and she didn’t tell me about it”, he rambled on. “Oh god, Danny, I’m so sorry…”, she said in a weird tone, which made Danny stop and look up. She wasn’t able to make eye-contact with him. “You sound weird, why are you weird?”, he talked so fast, she almost couldn’t understand him. “I-I’m, uh, I’m shocked, just as you are”, she said, but it didn’t sound sincere to him.

“No, no, there’s something else. What are you not telling me?”, he asked her, full on Detective-mode. “What do you mean? You just told me something really shocking and I’m shocked, that’s how it works”, Roxy tried to talk her way out of this, but as usual, she failed. “Roxanne Agnes Wade, you tell me what’s going on here, right now”, he said to her. “I-I just…hey, how do you know my middle name?”, she asked surprised. “I’m a cop, I know everything there is to know”, he told her. Well, except that I have a huge crush on you, she thought to herself, but this definitely wasn’t the time.

“Roxy!”, his voice became loud. “I knew, okay? Is that what you wanted to hear? I knew about Charlie”, she finally revealed by basically screaming at him. “You what?”, he asked with furrowed brows and a shocked expression on his face. “I met them at the hospital last week and, uhm, Rachel was so startled about the diagnose of Charlie that, uh, that she just told me. She didn’t know that I know you. She just told me”, Roxy’s voice became smaller and smaller with every word. “And you didn’t tell me?”, Danny asked her in a low voice, which made him sound even angrier than if he had screamed it.

“I thought we were friends, Roxy”, he suddenly yelled at her, deeply hurt to find out his friend had betrayed him. “We are! But it was not my place to tell you something like that”, she defended herself. “Not your place, huh?”, Danny sounded bitter. “I was just as shocked as you are when she told me, believe me. It came totally out of the blue. She didn’t even want to tell you, but I convinced her”, Roxy’s voice rose as she spoke. “Oh, you convinced her, huh? Well, that’s great”, Danny gestured wildly and had a fake smile on his face which he dropped immediately when he looked at her again. “Then I should say thank you, Roxy. Thank you for convincing my ex-wife to disclose such life-changing information to me”, he said sarcastically. Roxy shook her head and looked up as she felt the tears rushing to her eyes. “Don’t be such a jerk, Danny”, Roxy crossed her arms in front of her chest, biting down on her lip to keep her from crying.

“I’ve got every right to be a jerk right now. You and Rachel lied to me about my son!”, he yelled again. “Don’t act like I was in on this for the past three years! I only found out about it a week ago and she promised me to tell you. I’m not the bad one here, I was your friend, I stood up for you”, Roxy yelled back. “You know what? I’m not having this”, he threw his hands in the air and stormed out of her house. For a second she wanted to go after him but she was so mad at him for blaming her. Only now she realized that tears started to make their way down her cheeks.

She ran out of her door. “Go, be mad, I don’t care”, she screamed after him as he got to his car, not turning around again. “Danny Williams, you…you…frustrate me”, she yelled after him. Wow, what a witty comeback, she thought to herself. She grunted, turned around and slammed the door shut behind her.

How can he blame it all on her? Did he not hear what she had said? Tears made her vision blurry. And to top off this great day, she heard sizzling and blobbing sounds from the kitchen. She ran to the stove just to find the chili boiling over, splashing tomato juice all over her kitchen. “Shit, shit, shit”, she pulled the pot off the hot plate and immediately burned her fingers. The pot almost fell off the counter, but she managed to push it back a little before letting go very fast.

Roxy held her fingers under cold water from the faucet while wiping her tear stained cheek on her shoulder. Poker came over and whined next to her feet. “It’s okay”, she tried to calm him down. He sure felt the energy that had developed since Danny had stepped into her house and had rushed out of it just a few minutes later.

 

The anger about the argument with Danny had Roxy restless. She took Poker out for a long walk and somehow ended up at Danny’s house. For a second, she thought about knocking on his door, trying to sort things out or at least continue where they had left off, but his car wasn’t in the drive-way, so no chance to talk to him yet.  
The next second, the front door was opened and out came Melissa. Roxy wasn’t really in the mood to talk to her, but before she could walk faster, Melissa had spotted her. “Hey Roxy”, she said and waved at her. “Hey”, Roxy waved back and came the few steps over with Poker.

The closer she came the more she noticed that Melissa didn’t look too happy herself. “Is everything okay?”, Roxy asked, already having a sense about what this could be. Melissa bent down to pat Poker and looked up at her, squinting her eyes because of the sun. “Yeah, sure. Why?”, she asked and stood up again.  
“I don’t know, you seem a bit down”, Roxy told her and hoped she wasn’t too direct. In the end, the women didn’t know each other that well. “No, well, I mean…”, Melissa stumbled over her own words. Roxy didn’t know what to say. Should she encourage her to speak her mind or should she just nod and walk on? She had enough on her mind as it was. Also, still not a big fan of Melissa.

“It’s Danny”, Melissa finally disclosed. “Isn’t it always?”, Roxy joked with a shrug of her shoulders. For her, it was definitely true. “Sorry?”, Melissa asked a bit confused. “Nothing. What did he do this time?”, Roxy waved it off. “It’s about Rachel, his ex”, Melissa told her. “Oh, he talked to you about it too?”, Roxy asked her. “No, and that’s what’s bothering me…wait, what do you mean by too? Did he talk to you about it?”, she asked and Roxy immediately knew that the two women were talking about different things. “I honestly don’t know what to say right now”, Roxy said and pulled a face.

“What did he talk to you about? Is something wrong with Grace?”, Melissa sounded worried, but Roxy also thought she saw a bit of anger that he talked to Roxy but not his girlfriend about something important. Little did Melissa know that Roxy’s and Danny’s conversation consisted more of yelling at than talking to each other.  
“I think you should really talk to Danny”, Roxy tried to pull herself out of this situation. “I tried to call him earlier, but he didn’t pick up. He only texted me that they’re in the middle of a case”, Melissa shook her head. She didn’t sound like she was believing him. “See? I’m sure he will call you as soon as he has time”, Roxy tried to reassure her. “I’m sorry, but I have to get going”, she said and pulled on Pokers leach, who had gotten down next to her feet while the two women were talking.  
Roxy tried to get out of this situation as soon as possible. She might even have managed to make the day a little bit worse for Danny than it already was. She really had a knack for timing.

 

The hospital Roxy was volunteering at got another big donation of toys and games the next day and they asked her to bring it to Shriners Hospitals for Children, a partner hospital of Kings Medical. One of the nurses helped her to load her car with all the boxes and she was on her way.  
She parked her car on the employee’s parking lot of Shriners Hospitals and went inside to ask where to put the toys. Roxy went straight to the receptionist and told her she was the nice lady with the toys from Kings Medical. “Oh yeah, you must be Roxy. I’ve talked to Karen just a few minutes ago. Let me just call someone real quick to help you with the boxes”, the woman behind the counter said and picked up her phone.

While Roxy waited, she looked around the waiting area and right this second, Danny came through the door with hasty steps. He didn’t even look around and went right past the big fish tank over to the waiting area.  
“Danny?”, Roxy said surprised, but he didn’t hear her. Since he had stormed out of her house yesterday, she hadn’t heard from him. She followed him but stopped after just a few steps when she saw Rachel and Charlie in the kids play-area. So that’s why he was here.

Roxy couldn’t really explain why, but she felt a bit betrayed that he didn’t tell her that he was going to get tested if he could donate for Charlie. She didn’t care that they weren’t speaking at the moment, this was a huge thing, she at least expected a text. Roxy retreated back to the receptionist’s desk and waited for the help to get the boxes out of her car.

 

It only took about an hour until all the new toys and games were brought up and unpacked in the big family room. Roxy stopped by the reception to sign out and return her visitors pass.  
“Roxy?”, she heard behind her and turned around. “Danny”, she said honestly surprised. On the one hand that he was still here and on the other hand that he seemingly was talking to her again. “Are you volunteering here as well?”, he asked as he came closer.  
“No, I just brought some toys over from Kings Medical”, she explained and was a bit restrained towards him. She didn’t know where they were standing right now in their friendship. If there still was one…

“Hey, listen Rox, about yesterday…”, he opened and looked down at his feet for a moment. “I’m sorry, Danny. About everything. I know I should have told you, but I just couldn’t. I hope you can understand that”, Roxy jumped in. She couldn’t hold it back, she just hated every second that Danny was angry with her and wanted to end it as soon as possible.  
“Hey, you’re stealing my apology here”, Danny looked up and had a light smile on his lips. “I know you did what you thought was right and I can’t blame this on you. It was Rachel who should have told me from the beginning and we have to sort this out between us”, Danny explained. “I’m so sorry, Danny”, Roxy repeated herself.

“It’s okay, babe. All good”, he said and opened his arms for a hug, which Roxy gladly accepted. “We’re good?”, she asked at his shoulder. “Yes, we’re good”, he confirmed and hugged her a little tighter before he let go.  
Roxy took a step back again. Behind Danny appeared Rachel with Charlie. “Danny, they said we can go home now”, Rachel said to him and only then she noticed that he was talking to someone.

“Roxy”, she sounded startled. “Hello Rachel”, Roxy greeted her, feeling nervous. “You two know each other?”, Rachel asked Danny. “Ehm, yes, we’re friends”, he told her. “From work”, Roxy threw in. She didn’t know why she felt the need to explain it.  
Roxy tried to read Rachel’s feeling towards this discovery, but that British countenance made it really hard for her. That’s why she rather focused on the little blonde boy standing next to them, looking up at Roxy. “Hey Charlie, do you remember me?”, she said and got down into a squatting position. The little boy nodded his head. Now that she saw Charlie right next to Danny, the resemblance was uncanny.

“Cool band aid you got there”, she pointed at the racecar band aid he had on his left arm. “Yeah, look, we got the same one”, Danny rolled up his sleeve and showed his racecar band aid. “Wow, looks like you two are buddies”, Roxy smiled at Danny and then Charlie. The little boy looked up at Danny and smiled before he turned to Roxy again.  
“We both got drained for some blood and he took it like a champ”, Danny told her proudly. “And how about Danny? Was he a big boy or did he whine?”, Roxy asked Charlie. He looked like he had to think about it. “He whined, right?”, Roxy said and had to laugh when Charlie nodded his head in agreement. “Hey, I thought we were band aid buddies”, Danny weighed in. Charlie looked up at him and back to Roxy, a bit unsure what to say, but still smiling.

“Oh, I’m sure you are, but we are race car buddies, right Charlie?”, Roxy asked him. “Yeah”, he nodded and shot her a bright smile. Just like his dad.  
“Alright, Charlie, we need to go home now”, Rachel spoke up. “I need to get back as well”, Roxy stood up again. “They will call us about the results, right?”, Danny asked his ex-wife. “Yes, they’ll let us know as soon as they know”, she explained to him. Then she turned to Roxy. “It was nice seeing you again”, Rachel said to her and Roxy couldn’t tell if she actually meant it. “Yes, you too. Good luck with the results”, Roxy said with an honest hope. “Thank you”, Rachel nodded and grabbed the hand of her son. “Say goodbye, Charlie”, she said to him and the little boy waved at Roxy. “Bye, Charlie”, she said with a smile and waved at the boy.

Then she turned around to Danny again. “Bye Danny”, she said and went in for another hug. “I’ll talk to you soon”, he said. “You better”, she playfully scolded him. Danny took a deep breath but didn’t move. “He will be fine, Danny”, she reached out to pat his shoulder and let her hand linger. “You think?”, he asked and looked afraid. “I know”, Roxy said and put on her best reassuring smile. She pulled him into another hug. “He will be fine. Everything will be fine”, she said at his shoulder and really hoped it was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was it for season 5. Thank you all so much for reading it and the lovely comments.  
> I have plans for a season 6, I hope I'll be able to bring it all to paper and I hope you all will be there to read it.  
> See you in a few months (hopefully)!


End file.
